


This Can't Be Happening

by ChloeMagea



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom Tom, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Fuck a fan, Hot Sex, I'm telling you there is a plot to this!, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Make up sex, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Popsicles, Porn with a plot?, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Texting, Throat Fucking, Tom can kind of be a jerk, i guess?, school girl roleplay, tom!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 76,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young fan finds herself in an awkward relationship with Tom Hiddleston. Romantic comedy type nonsense that I never write, oh but there will be smut. Lots of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don’t write fics about actors but I decided to since there are no OC’s of color in this fandom ( and I love my OC's of color) This fic has one shots that follow no plot and they will be tagged as O.S for One-Shot.

It all started when she had met him by complete and utter chance while she was in London for a meeting with a literary agency to sign a few documents for representation. They had been the only agency to offer any thing to her so she jumped at the chance and took it. Naomi had saved up all of the money she could, hording every last dollar to put it towards a flight and hotel to London for that meeting

It was simply all she had, the one golden ticked to get her book published… even though the agent rate would be 20 % of sales instead of 15 %,  because she was an international client but she simply thought…

_“Oh, the fuck whatever.”_

This was her chance and damn it she was going to take it.

She had bought a new outfit, and grossly under estimated the exchange rate. She thought she had woken up in time to get to the agency but she found self lost, at 9 am in London. Naomi regretted taking the time to get a coffee.

“Damn it.” She whispered to her self.

She held on to her updated manuscript in one hand and in the other a cup of fancy creamed and heavily sugared tall cup of coffee. She was hauling her entire 5’7 123 lbs ass down the sidewalk, glancing down at her watch. She was almost there, only two blocks more. As soon as her worry had been soothed by the realization that she was going to make it on time she ran right in to someone. Spilling her hot coffee all over her new blouse, and on the manuscript.

Naomi staggered and lost her balance, falling to the ground. She had become completely undone in that moment. It was **all**  ruined, her shirt was ruined, and so was her adorable baby blue pencil skirt. The manuscript was covered in the sticky coffee and she was positive that she even had some of it in her hair. Gritting her teeth at the fact that her virgin remy weave did cost her a pretty penny, and was now wet with coffee. She couldn’t walk in there like that.

Who ever had run right in to her was apologizing insistently, over and over and over again.

_I get it asshole, you’re fucking sorry! Unless you happen to have a new shirt and skirt for me your words mean nothing!_

She thought before looking up at him, feeling tears stream down her face from utter frustration, it took her a moment before she realized who she was looking back at. He helped her up to her feet and picked up the manuscript, his mouth was still moving apologizing to her repeatedly but she just stared at him. She was struck dumb by him; it was like she was looking at a damn Disney Prince. It was like he was Medusa; she couldn’t look away from his blue eyes. Her mouth hung open and tried to form words and the only thing to escape was  “Oh…fuck…me…” She uttered softly.  He gave her a nervous smile, and Naomi realized how her words sounded and she covered her mouth and felt her face grow hot. She thank god for all of the melanin in her skin or he would have seen how red her face was.

“Oh, dear. I’m so sorry.” He said again, to the young woman who’s white top was now splattered with the tan liquid. Her black bra had become visible through the silken fabric. He averted his eyes quickly; she shook her head and wiped away her smeared mascara.

“It’s…” She was going to say ‘fine’ but it really wasn’t.

“No, it’s not.” He said looking down at her manuscript. “Oh, I know this place. I ugh…I have an acquaintance that works there. “ He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked down at her, as she widened her big brown eyes at his words. “Let me take you there, it’s the least I could do.” Naomi made a shocked expression. She wanted to scream, not because of the mess she was in but because Tom Hiddleston was offering to escort her to the agency. She was a fan of his, but she wouldn’t speak it, knowing when to keep her mouth shut. He looked at her, as if waiting for a response, she nodded her head quickly.

“You’re busy…” She said. Tom shook his head and put his hand up.

”No, I insist…please let me take you.” He said with a smile.  Naomi reluctantly agreed, walking next to him. She held her manuscript to her chest and tried to hide the stain on her shirt.  There was silence between them as Naomi’s mind raced.

_I’m walking next to Tom Hiddleston right now, right fucking now…holy fucking hell. Okay, stay calm. Calm down, take a breath.._

“So what is it about?” His voice stopping her inner thoughts.

“It’s ugh…” She stuttered choking on spit before letting out a cough. “It’s kind of a long story.” She said trying to control her self. Tom looked over at the young woman who was obviously trying her hardest to keep her eyes straight a head, she was holding on to her manuscript tightly, wrinkling the pages under her fingers. The smell coffee and French vanilla wafting off of her.  

“Ah, were here.” Tom said looking up at the address on the building.

“Oh god.” She uttered.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine.” He said holding the door open for her. She didn’t move at first. Only peeling the pile of papers from her  chest and looking at the wet title page. “I ugh…I didn’t catch your name.” He said to her.

“It’s Naomi.”


	2. Awkward

Her meeting went well, everyone laughed off the whole event and she got signed. She had thought that her and Tom would part ways, and it would have been a story she would have put up on her blog that no one would have believed. But to her shock and surprise Tom asked her out for dinner that night. And now a week later she was still in a ‘relationship’ with him.

 -

“Oh fucking shit.” She swore looking at her self in the mirror; she wasn’t pleased with how her make up was turning out. It was too much, too ‘clubish’ too ‘early twentiesish’ maybe the music she was listening wasn’t helping with the look she was trying to go for. To be honest Azealia Bank’s Esta Noche wasn’t the type of music one would listen to when trying to go for ‘understated’. Naomi huffed, for the last week she had been trying to impress him, of course any girl would try to. So she found herself toning everything down, if anyone else was coming over for dinner then she would have broke out her mini skirt or tiny black dress, high heels and fire engine red lip stick. But Tom he was  _classy_ , so Naomi felt the need to put on a show.  She packed up all of her club hopping, sex kitten ways and hid them from him as best as she could. Her phone rang and she looked down to see who it was, her best friend.

“Hey!” Naomi said.

“DUDE” Natalie squawked from the other end. “How’s London?”

“It’s fucking awesome!”

“I thought you were shittin’ me when you said you were going one way.” Natalie said, Naomi could hear something metal pinging in the background; she was more then likely cooking. It was possibly a spoon hitting the inside of a pan. She was _always_  cooking something.

“You need to come out here soon!” Naomi said, knowing how much her friend wanted visit across the pond.

“I seriously do.” Natalie said with a huff. Naomi heard a knock at her door.

“Oh fuck, listen I gotta go.” Naomi said quickly slipping on her cute white wedges and running out of her bedroom.

“Wait! You stull haven’t told me who you dating!” Natalie said.

“I can’t. I gotta go. Love you.”

“Love ya.” She said before she hung up. Naomi held her breath for a second before puling open the door.  She looked up at him being struck dumb by how good-looking he was.  Did he have to wear that white shirt, the one he’s been photographed in time and time again? The one that fitted so deliciously across his chest, and jeans that were tight in all of the right places.

_Fuck, don’t look at his cock! Oh god. Damn it…._

“Hi!” He said with a smile.

“Hey…” She said, “Sorry come in, please.”  Naomi said as he walked past her and in to her tiny apartment.  She really didn’t want him to come over, not that she didn’t to be around him it was just her place was tiny and it was almost embarrassing.

“I got some groceries how does lamb sound?” He said holding up the bag.

“You don’t have to cook…I mean…I.” She sputtered, he was so nice yet still intimidated her to no end, and she wasn’t easily intimidated. She had been the one that caused people to hush their lips with one side look, but he reduced her to a stuttering 9th grader.

“No, no, no. It’s more then fine.” He said walking in to her small kitchen and setting the bags down on the counter.

“Okay..” She uttered watching him undoing his wrist buttons and rolling his sleeves up, “Sorry, my kitchen is so tiny.”

“It’s not, I think it’s cute.” He said, glancing over at her. She looked adorable in that moment; looking up at him and when he looked back her would glance away.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” He asked, mostly joking.

“Naw- ugh No not at all!” She said quickly adjusting her words to sound proper.  “It’s just you’re cooking in my kitchen and it’s odd because…you’re famous and…” Naomi felt her self grow excited her ‘inner-fangirl’ starting to boil over.

_“Must. Control. Self!”_

She reminded her self, catching her words before word vomit slipped out. Her smile quickly left and she tried to come of calm. “It’s just cool, you know?” She said rubbing the back of her neck feeling a hot flush come over her.  “It’s quite in here, do you have a preference in music?” She asked walking in to the small living room and plunging in her I-pod to the small speaker system.

“No, not really.” Tom said, she was relieved when his tone seemed chipper. She breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn’t want to creep him out, she pressed play before even realizing that it was still on pause from earlier. And one of the most inappropriate song lyrics that could have played at that moment did.

_‘I could BEEP you all the time.’_

Naomi didn’t even have time to react before she heard Tom let out is signature laugh from the kitchen.

“Shit!” Naomi excalimed frantic to change the song, quickly tuning it to something that wasn’t so sexual. Tom couldn’t help but chuckle at her; he could tell she had been trying her hardest to impress him, he would be a lair if he said he didn’t find her charming…in an awkward sort of way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Listed:
> 
> Azealia Banks- Esta Noche 
> 
> Jeremih- Fuck You All The Time 
> 
> You should listen to the, GO GO GO


	3. Girlfriend?

_One month._

It had been one whole month since Naomi started dating Tom. She couldn’t believe it was still happening. The first time he came over to her apartment and made dinner it went ‘ _okay’_  if you don’t count the awkwardness. The lamb he made was delicious, but she had a hard time coming up with good polite table conversation. She didn’t want to ask about his movies or anything like that fearing that he would think she only was dating him for his fame.  So instead she asked him about things that she knew he liked she would much rather hear him speak then talk about her own insignificant life.

After dinner he proposed they watch a movie…on her tiny love-seat. Naomi had agreed of course, feeling her self grow nervous as he walked in her living room and looked at her bookcase full of movies, stroking his chin.  She sat on her love-seat looking at the back of him as he stood there. She knew that he saw her Blu-Ray copy of  _Thor_  and  _The Avengers_  on her top shelf. Eventually they had decided to look and see what Netflix had. Tom had picked a  _Terminator 2_  saying it was a ‘pop-corn movie’. Naomi didn’t tell him that she had seen that movie more then three hundred times and knew almost every line, but that didn’t stop her from enjoying it.

It had grown late and Naomi pondered would it be acceptable to ask him to stay, or was that too bold to ask someone you had only dating someone for a week? So she decided against it, Tom left that night around 10pm but not before leaning in to kiss her. She had felt like would die int hat moment. Even though it was a dry kiss on the lips it took everything for her not to take it a step farther. She wanted him so bad, but she didn’t want to give it up too easily fearing that he would think less of her if she did.

So she had controlled her self…and she had been a beacon of self-control for the last three weeks and to say she was sexually frustrated was an understatement. In that time she had jumped through hoops to try to impress him, buying the collected works of William Shakespeare she wasn’t a big fan of Shakespeare’s  but she made an attempt to read all of them, but she found her self going to Audible.com and just buying them on audio to listen to them instead. She didn’t want to admit it but she was  _far_  to lazy to read them all. She had told Tom that she was planning on taking a few French lessons when in reality she had torrented a copy of Rosetta Stone. She just wanted to impress him, fearing that if she showed him who she really was he wouldn’t like her. He was so classy, such a gentlemen, smart and talented she couldn’t but feel intimidated by him.

                                            

* * *

 

            Naomi let out a low grumble as she looked over at her clock. They were going  _out,_ As in he was talking her to some party…with other famous people…She was flattered that he felt comfortable enough to be seen with her in public but it made her nervous.

"Okay…" She uttered to herself. "Don’t be awkward…" She said giving herself a peep talk. 

She heard a knock at her door and she hopped up off of her love seat, pulling down the bottom of her dress making sure it didn’t look too short before scurrying to the door and pulling it open.  He stood there in a suit and tie, his legs looked really nice in those dress trousers. She stopped her self from looking at his crotch and glanced up to his face. Naomi bit her lip slightly at the site of him. 

“You look nice.” He said with a smile, she looked rather well dressed in a simple little black dress and pearls.

“Thanks.” Naomi said stepping out in to the hall and locking her door. “So do you.”  They walked down the hall of her building and out to the street were there was a car waiting.  Tom had found it silently odd that she wasn’t jumping at the chance to go to such a gathering. Most of the women he had been with since his name became known jumped at the chance to be seen, excited to be around with a list of high profile people but Naomi didn’t, she seemed content on not being known about. Tom opened the back door for her and she got in, looking up when she noticed the driver.

“Hello.” She smiled; he looked back at her in the rearview and simply nodded. Tom got in on the other side.

“Alright, lets go.” He said.

                                                  

* * *

 

            Naomi didn’t really understand how may well know people were going to be there until they had arrived. He held on to her hand as they walked through the party.  

“Hey Tom!” A man called approaching them.  She had seen him many times before, but she never really paid much attention to his works. 

“Nice to see you Michael.” Tom beamed shaking his hand and pulling him in to a ‘manly’ hug, giving him a pat on the back. “Michael, this is Naomi my girlfriend.” Naomi shifted at his words.  _Girlfriend?_ She didn’t expect a title so soon. “Naomi this is Michael Fassbender.”  She smiled and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Fassbender.” 

Tom had introduced her as his girlfriend to everyone he greeted. She would have been fine if he just said she was his a friend, she understood what would happen someone so well known as him said he wasn’t single anymore. She hoped it their relationship would stay hidden for a while longer, she knew the fandom would come for her.

Naomi looked down at her glass of wine, standing next to Tom; he kept his arm around her waist. While they stood around talking to some of his colleagues. Naomi only smiled and listened; she didn’t have anything to add to the conversation.  Tom looked down at her and pulled her closer, Naomi looked up at him with a smile.

“You okay?” He asked, noticing her silence.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Naomi smiled before taking a sip of he wine. The gathering was nice and everyone looked so fancy, they had all been polite to her asking how her and Tom met and he seemed to enjoy telling the awkward tale to his peers who all found it funny. Eventually Naomi found her self sitting down alone on one of loungers eating a few cocktail shrimp.

_Damn, these are good._

Naomi thought licking some of the sauce off of her fingers. She looked down at her phone, realizing that it had actually got quite late.  She glanced up at Tom who was across the party conversing with a drink in his hand. She chuckled when she noticed that he was swaying back and forth slightly.  He glanced up at her and then looked down at his watch he said one more word to his friend and then walked over to her knocking back the rest of his drink.

“I told Charlie to pick us up around midnight…” He said. “We should get going.”

“Yeah, sure.” Naomi spoke standing up off of the lounger and brushing off her skirt.

Tom waved goodbye to his colleagues and they both stepped out to find it pouring rain outside.

“Oh crap!” Naomi squeaked putting her hands over her head, not wanting her expensive extensions to get wet.  Tom chuckled and took her by her hand and pulled her towards the car that had just pulled up. They both quickly got in in completely drenched. Tom looked over at her, water dripping down his face that was slightly red from the alcohol.

“Did you enjoy your self?” He asked putting his hand on her thigh as the car pulled off.

“Yeah I did, they were all so nice.” She nodded. He looked at her his expression changing slightly as his hand slowly crept higher on her thigh. Naomi’s breath hitched slightly. “It’s late, do you just want to come over?” Tom asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. Naomi swallowed hard; she had been over to his flat before but never had yet stayed the night with him.

_Oh dear._


	4. Oh.God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.M.U.T.

Her palms were sweaty as the car pulled up to his flat. It was till pouring but by now she knew her hair was already ruined so she didn’t even try covering it as they got out. He waved good-bye to the driver quickly before they swiftly made it to the door of his building. It was almost a quarter to one in the morning and raining, she knew she wasn’t going anywhere. The thought made her nervous, she had been with a few men and she hadn’t felt so scared about it until now. He fumbled with his key for a moment before unlocking the door to his flat. She didn’t step in immediately standing there for a second while her mind went a mile second.

_“God, are we going to fuck? No, this can’t be happening….did I even wear my sexy panties?”_

Tom glanced at her, throwing his keys on the side table.

“Are you going to come in?” He asked removing his wet jacket.  Naomi swallowed and stepped in, shutting the door behind her and turning back to lock it. When she turned around her brown eyes widened to see him standing right in front of her. He heart thrashed in her chest as she looked at him. He was leering down at her; she hadn’t seen that look from him before until now.  She watched as he licked his lips slowly.

_Goddamn, he’s fine…_

He watched her shiver, little droplets of water dripping from the tips of her hair and on to her shoulders, her skin was riddled with goosebumps and he noticed that her nipples had hardened under the black fabric of her dress.

“I want to fuck you.” He said simply. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard him say, she smelt the lingering alcohol on is breath and she bit her lip. 

“T- Tom, you’re drunk.” Naomi uttered, feeling a throbbing between her legs.

“I’m sober enough to know what I want.” He whispered watching her suck on her bottom lip. He hadn’t seen her naked yet, her body was always hidden under tasteful dresses. He hadn’t really touched her either, and their kisses hadn’t been passionate. She was completely unmapped to him, it made it even more exciting. He wanted to explore her; he wanted to find out what made her moan. He could have waited but seeing her sopping wet like that did something to him. He suddenly crushed his lips against her’s almost painfully causing her to let out a surprised moan as he slipped his tongue in to her mouth. Pressing his body against hers and running his hand up her nylon covered thighs. She was nervous to kiss him back, she had dreamt about this time and time again and now that it was happening she froze up. Completely and utterly hexed but the taste of his mouth, she couldn’t even think as he let out a grunt and bit her bottom lip. She was trembling, this wasn’t a shiver from being wet from the rain this was something else entirely.

“Why are you so nervous?” He whispered only getting a semblance of an answer in the form of a shrug. “Are you a virgin?” He asked, his words causing her to let out a tiny snort.

_Of course I’m not! But you’re Tom Hiddleston…. why wouldn’t I be nervous?_

“No.” She replied lowly looking him in the eye. Being flush up against her he could feel how fast her heart was racing, slamming in to her chest repeatedly. 

“Do you want-“ He started to ask only to be cut off.

“Yes.” She spoke quickly, the words diving from her lips before she even had time to think on the question. Even thought she was nervous she wasn’t about to turn him down.  Tom took her by her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom and flicked on the light.  Before she had time to inhale a breath he was on her again, grabbing her by her face and kissing her once again before picking her up and tossing her on his bed. Naomi let out a gasp, she didn’t know how much his rough behavior was caused by the alcohol or maybe that is just how he was in sexual situations.  Whatever the reason, it didn’t matter she found herself loving this side of him.  He stood at the foot of the bed undoing his tie looking down at her; he looked ominous, all six foot two of him looming there with hungry blue eyes. He yanked his tie off dropping it to the floor before he kneeling on the bed.  Naomi watched as he took her removed her black stiletto heels one by one both of them hitting the floor with thuds.  His hands running but both of her legs not breaking eye contact with her.  He smirked as he watched her part her legs out of instinct, stretching the fabric of her dress as she did.  Tom raised his eyebrow when he realized she wasn’t wearing full stockings but rather thigh highs.

“Damn…” He uttered to him self at the site of her, her damp hair, her full lips and how he swore he could see a slight blush on her dark skin, hearing her breathing as his hands crept higher up her hips. Exposing her green lacy panties. Naomi suddenly couldn’t take the embarrassment covering her face with her hands. Her actions causing Tom to laugh, leaning closer to her and pulling her hands away.  “Why are you hiding from me?” He asked sweetly, running his lip along the crook of her neck. Naomi wiggled under him, grinding herself on him.

“I’m just…” She started to say but she felt his hand slide behind her and slowly unzip the zipper of her dress.

“Shy?” He asked as he fabric slowly slipped off of her, exposing her bra he took notice that her lingerie was far too nice not to be seen. “Oh Darling.” He mumbled looking at her with a smirk. Naomi grabbed the fabric that had bundled at her waist and went to pull it over her head and dropped it to the floor settling back in under him, feeling her own contained sexual perversion for him start to bubble up inside of her. She had controlled her self for a month but that control was starting to crumble.

“I could just stare at you all night.” He said taking her in.

“Please do more then stare.” Naomi breathed leaning up to kiss him, letting her hands work on the buttons on his shirt in a desperate frustration. Tom let out a surprised chuckle at her sudden change in attitude. Tom reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and Naomi slipped out of it. He grabbed her breast kneading them eagerly. Pinching her nipples, Naomi let out a squeak and bucked her hips gasping when she felt his hard on against her.

“Oh…that…feels big.” She whispered her thoughts before catching herself. Tom let out a laugh.

“I hope that’s alright.” Tom chuckled fully removing his shirt.

“It’s fine.” She smiled running her hand up his arm.  Tom shuffled down and licked her nipple while playing with the other.

“Ah!” Naomi cried throwing her head back. Tom moaned as she ran her fingers though his hair, letting his hand leave her breast, sliding down her stomach and creeping in to her panties.

_Oh God! Oh God. Oh God!_

He slipped his long digit in to her, moaned at the feeling of the wetness between her lips.  He pulled his mouth from her nipple wanting to see her face as he fingered her.  Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her mouth hanging open as he played with her.

“Please…” She panted grabbing the sheets. “Please…Tom, fuck me.” She cried, wanting to feel him in side of her.

“As you wish, darling.” He chuckled pulling his hands out from inside of her panties and yanked them off, fully exposing her to him yet leaving her thigh highs on. She watched him undo his belt yanking it out of the loops and then unzipping his trousers. Naomi licked her lips and decided to shuffle from up under him and laid facing him on her stomach. Tom raised his eyebrow as she looked up at him yanking down his pants and briefs and his erection hitting her lightly on the lips. She had been right he was rather large, yet that was obvious due to this cock outline that could always be seen in his snug pants, but seeing it hard was intimidating.  Naomi always prized herself on her ‘head game” but she wasn’t sure she could take all of him but damn it she was going to try. He watched her open her mouth and lick the tip, he let out a hitched breath as she took more of it and bobbing her head up and down.

“You…don’t have to take it all…” He uttered but Naomi ignored him, reaching up for his hand and placing it on the back of her head. He took advantage of the invite pushing her down further on his cock. She choked, her eyes watering from him meeting the back of her throat. As soon as she did he pulled out of her mouth.

“You okay?” He asked her his voice breathy. Naomi looked up at him, her eyes watery from her gag reflex, her lipstick smeared and a line of spit trailing from her lips to the top his cock.

“I’m fi-“ She didn’t have time to speak before grabbed her up and put her on her back again. He kicked off his shoes and fully removed his pants.

“I really have to fuck you.” He said, his words causing her to moan. Tom pulled her legs open grabbing a hold of his cock and slowly guiding himself in to her.  

“Fuck…” She panted gripping the sheets.  He had to catch his breath for a moment only half-way inside of her.

“Are you okay?” He panted.

“Yes…I’m just…really tight…”

“I noticed.” He chuckled before pushing more of himself into her until he filled her to the hilt. Naomi always loved the first thrust, it made her stomach drop and her toes curl.  He started to move thrusting slowly at first. Naomi reached up and put her hands on his on his back as his pace quickened, wrenching moans from lips.

“Fa-faster.” Naomi begged and he obliged her, slamming in to her harder and faster. Tom clinched his jaw, she felt and looked delicious. Her tight wet pussy clinching his cock, the way her breast bounced with each thrust, sweat shinning on her dark skin, the sexy faces she made as he fucked her. She wasn’t really sure what caused her to speak maybe it was the ecstasy but she wanted to come clean with him. “T-Tom…there’s some…something I have…to ah….tell you…” She stammered trying to get the words out.

“What? That you’re a..fan of mine?” He said in between gasping breaths not stopping his assault on her cunt. She didn’t say anything for a second her mouth hanging open.

“H-how…” She asked feeling her self grow closer.

“You are a…horrible actress…” He said with a slight chuckle. “Stick to writing, darling.” Naomi would have said something but she couldn’t feeling herself start to come.

“AH! Fucking hell!” She screamed holding on to him. “Don’t stop, oh lord please don’t stop fucking me.” She said hearing him moan in response, she clinched up and trembled. “Ahhh! Tom!” She cried, Tom continued to stroke inside of her only needed a few more thrusts before he felt his own orgasm. He pulled out quickly and came on her stomach.

“Ah, fuck…” He moaned.  He tried to catch his breath looking down at her. “Kind of made a mess…” He said.

“Tom…” She said softly. “I’m sorry…I should have told you…” She said sounding sad.

“It’s fine, I thought it was cute that you tried so hard to impress me. But you don’t have to.” He whispered leaning down and kissing her. “I like you for you.” Naomi smiled and shook her head.

“You don’t really know me at all. “ She uttered.

“Well let me…” He smiled.  “We are from different places, I can’t expect everyone to have the great tastes of Shakespeare and tennis.” He joked, causing Naomi roll her eyes and smile. “Now, how about we shower and then you can show me someone of your favorite things.” He said getting off of the bed and helping her up.

“I have to ask.” Naomi said walking in to the bathroom. “Is Will Smiths Miami  _really_ the only rap song you know?”

“It’s the only one I can rap.”

“Yeah, we’re going to have to change that.” She laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for the chapter part for right now. Smutty one shots to come. Hahah come...get it? 
> 
> *Ignore me*


	5. One Shot: Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi reads something from a gossip rag and gets jealous. Dramatic, Angsty Smut. No Beta.

 

She narrowed her eyes and twisted one of her coil curls around her finger as she glared at the computer screen. Looking at the online tabloid, she knew better then to Google his name but she did anyway. Finding a recent article with a picture. It was from two days ago when he attended a film party. He had invited her to come with him and she declined, finding those gatherings uncomfortable. She wasn’t really  _in_  the entertainment business. While everyone talked about their next acting project or producing a movie with million plus dollar budgets she just always ended up finding her way on to a balcony or sitting down and eating a plate of cocktail shrimp alone. (Sometimes two). While Tom talked about industry things, whatever those were. He had tried to make her comfortable but sometime she didn’t feel like standing around with champagne in her hand and trying not to feel out of place.

Naomi lowered her brow and read the headline

_“Does Tom Hiddleston have a girlfriend?”_

And Naomi was not the woman in question. The picture showed him and some blonde, looking rather close. The woman had her hand up, yanking at his tie and pulling him closer to her. He was smiling, almost nervously. He seemed like he had noticed the camera and realized that is picture was being taken with the leggy blonde, and that just made it worse. The article continued to go on about how the two where spotted being friendly at the formal event, yada yada. Naomi chewed her nails and cinched her jaw. “This bitch…” She uttered lowly looking that the woman that the article said was named Crystal Naomi jumped when she heard a knock at the door; she glanced over at the clock. “Shit.” She said, forgetting completely that Tom was coming over. Naomi hopped up, and ran to the door trying to contain the agitation that the article caused in her. She pulled the door open, seeing him standing there, he looked good as always. Even in jeans and a tee shirt he was beautiful. He smiled and looked at her, dressed in her  _short_  shorts, tank top and bare feet.

“Hi.” Naomi said letting him in. Even though her body language didn’t give anything away he could tell something was wrong just by her aura. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, even though she frequently joked that she didn’t have any. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days but he had talked her only a few hours before and her tone over the phone had come off as normal and happy.

“What’s up?” She before giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Nothing, as of now.” Naomi gave him a smile, which he could tell was hallow as she walked in to the kitchen.

“Is something wrong?” Tom asked, Naomi pause at her refrigerator thinking about asking him what those pictures were all about. She had a right; they had been together for almost a seven months. This was a legit relationship, right? She shook her head.

“I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” She lied, knowing full well how she got when she was mad, cooler heads always prevailed she reminded herself.

Tom sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Fine if you say so.” He uttered still not being able to shake the look that she had, like the was pondering something. “I’m going to use the bathroom.” He said, Naomi hummed pulling out her bottle of white wine from the bottom of the refrigerator. Tom walked down the small hall to the back of her flat passing by the open door of her bedroom; he turned his head seeing her laptop up. He stepped in to get s better look at the screen, his eyebrows rising when he saw what she had looked at.  Obviously that was her problem, couldn’t help but feel annoyed about it.

Naomi took a sip of her wine and looked down at her phone while she leaned up against the bar, texting her friend about what she should do about the whole situation. Before she could hit send she heard him.

“Really, Naomi?” He asked, she turned to look at him, his hands in his pockets as he stood there eyeing her. Doing that  _thing_  with his jaw that he did when he was thinking or annoyed.

“What?” She asked her voice with an added snap to it, having no idea what he was mad about.

_Shit, I’m the one that has a reason to be pissed._

She thought.

“You Googled me, and you found something you didn’t like and now, your planning on sulking instead of bring it up.” He said, in that polite yet shady tone. Naomi’s mouth opened to speak but he interrupted her. “You left your laptop up.” He said, drawing a sigh from her. “Now, are we going to have this conversation?” he cut stepping towards her. Naomi put down her glass and folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

“You seem like you want to confess something.” She said. Tom let out a snort and shook his head.

“Oh no no no. You are not going to turn this on me. Obviously you’re the one with the problem.” He said “But instead of asking me about it like an adult you are going to stand there and pout and text your friend and ask what you should do.” Naomi let out a laugh and grabbed her glass taking another sip.

“Oh we gonna bring up the age difference now are we?” She hissed, they were almost ten years apart, and she always felt like it was an attack when he made reference to it.

“Well, you’re acting childish.” He said his voice rising slightly. 

“Oh, so what? You want me to yell and go the fuck off? Because that can be arranged.” She hissed.

“No I don’t, but if something is bothering you you’re supposed to bring it up.” He threw his hands up in the air. “Christ, Naomi. You bottle up your emotions and then I have to pry it out of you! You are a terrible actress and liar. I can’t stand it when you say everything is fine and it obviously isn’t!” He yelled, this had been bothering him for a while. Naomi was great, she was beautiful, funny and talented at her own craft but like everyone she had flaws. She closed herself off from him, never opened up to him. Even though he could tell things bothered her. But getting anything out of her was like pulling teeth.

“You know, you where the one photographed with some blonde bitch all over you, right?” She said before finishing her glass of wine and keeping her cool.

“But you’re the one that is getting salty with me?”

“First off, I’m not getting salty.” He stepping closer to her, yanking the wine glass out of her hand. “Second, she was just some drunk girl that couldn’t keep her hands off most of the men that were there.”

“Oh sure.” Naomi cut rolling her eyes. Tom was taken back by her accusation.

“You really think I was cheating on you?” He hissed, Naomi lost her ‘cold’ reserve and started to tear up.

“Why wouldn’t I!?” She screamed. “Look at you! You’re fucking perfect! You’re a fucking actor for God sakes!” She yelled, it had been the first time he had ever seen her cry. “I’m nothing! Why wouldn’t I be worried! You can have any-“ Naomi’s yelling was cut short by her being pushed up against the wall.  Crushing his lips against her’s, effectively silencing her. Slipping his tongue in her mouth and grabbed her by her face.

“I never want to hear you say something like that ever again.” He hissed glaring at her. Naomi bit her lip and trembled. She sniffled and tried to push past him but he put his hands on her narrow shoulders and pinned her to the wall again. She didn’t want him to see her cry, she felt stupid. Not about being angry and yelling but rather that she was showing him her emotions.

“Let m-“ She was going to say  _“Let me go”_  but once again his lips silenced her. She let out a moan shocked when he bit her lip. He let out a low growl, he was frustrated with her and had been for a while but seeing her lose her hard resolve and be vulnerable for the first time did something to him. His hands left her shoulder and ran along her narrow waist. He pulled away from her lips and stared at her. Seeing the ever so slight red hue under her dark skin.

“Don’t you ever say you’re nothing.” He whispered, slipping his hands under her tank top she bit her lip at his touch, and covered her face that was still wet with tears. A bashfulness that she hadn’t had since they first had slept together. She let out a small cry as he raked his thumbs across her nipples. She jumped and let out a squeak when he pinched them, smirking at the sound she made with almost devilish delight. Naomi wiggled her hips slightly and bit back a moan. Before she knew it he had turned her around her face now against the wall. Neither of them had to speak their body language told enough. She arched her back sticking her ample ass out, resting her hands against the wall and letting out a subtle while that only spoke of a hungry plea.  Tom took a second to admire how she looked her hips and brown thighs being to die for. She felt him yank down her shorts finding that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath. He unzipped his jeans and free his stiff cock. Naomi gasped as he tried to push himself in to her, winching slightly not being wet enough yet for him. He casually spit on his fingertips and applied it to his shaft making it easier to thrust in to her. Naomi screamed when he filled her to the hilt, she threw her head back and her lips trembled. He let out a hiss at the feeling of her,  thrusting in to her roughly. Naomi wished there was something she could hold on to brace her self but there was only the wall that she was clawing. Tom reached around and played with her clit causing her to let out a broken cry. She tried her best not to scream again, knowing that her neighbors might hear her but she couldn’t help it. He felt so good stroking in to her over and over again.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She choked her eyes rolling in her the back of her head.

“Fuck.” Tom moaned, clinching his jaw he knew she was close. Naomi felt her legs start to grow weak and shake. “Come.” He whispered his voice in he ear enough to through her over the edge.

“Ahhhh! Tom!” Were the only words he could coherently make out as she came undone around him. Her nails raking down the wall as she rested her head against it, her legs almost giving way under her but he held her by her hips.  Tom continued thrusting feeling his cock tense up and twitches inside of her.  He threw his head back gripping her fleshy hips tighter. Letting out a panting moan pulling out of her and cumming on her ass. They both tried to catch their breath for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” Tom whispered.

“It’s okay…I’m sorry too.” Naomi said feeling him move away only to return with a rag using it to clean it up. She pulled up her shorts and turned around tot face him.

“You do know that I’m telling the truth about that girl in the picture right?” He asked looking slightly worried. Naomi smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” 


	6. One Shot: I'll Give You Something To Complain About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi keeps complaining about the heat. Tom has enough of it. SMUT.

It was 95 degrees, Naomi wiped the sweat that had gathered between her cleavage and plopped down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She inhaled only hear Tom’s voice from next to her.

“Don’t.” He said simply knowing she about to complain  _again_ about the heat. She let out a small whine. “It has been a rather hot summer here, it is a large power outage, your flat doesn’t have power, and I don’t have power. There is nothing I can do Naomi.” He said closing his eyes. “You know, in Africa….” He started to say causing Naomi to roll her eyes and whimper.  He loved her, he really did but she did have a tendency to act her age, but couldn’t help it that she was in her early twenties.

“God damn it, it’s so fuckin’ hot.” She huffed again, pulling off her already short shorts and throwing them across the bedroom, now only in her white tank top and pink thong.

“If you complain one more time about how hot it is, I’m going to give you something to complain about.” He said, clinching his jaw still with his eyes closed.  Naomi sat up at his words and looked at him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. He glanced over at her.

“I’ll give you a reason to feel hot if you keep it up.” He warned.

“ _Oh…”_  She uttered with a slight smile. “Don’t do that it’s too….” She stopped when he sat up on his elbows and looked at her daring her to say  ** _hot_** one more time. She didn’t say anything only lying back down besides him.

“That’s what I thought…lets see how long you can last with out complaining and none of your deep sighs either.” He challenged, knowing that she would crack eventually.

They laid there in silence for a while, Naomi had eventually nodded off to sleep but awoke at the sound of an ambulance siren after a few moments, she let out huff and fanned her self off. Her short nap causing her to forget what he said a few minutes prior.

“Damn I hope they get this fixed soon.” She uttered and before she even had time to realize it Tom was on top of her. Naomi widened her eyes from surprise at how sexy he looked in that moment, his hair wet with sweat, his face flush from the heat and that irritated look in his eye.

“What did I say about complaining?” He asked pulling off his damp shirt and throwing it on the floor.

“I forgot! Tom, ugh…I’m all sticky and gross…you don’t wanna fuck me right now?” Naomi chuckled, but Tom ran his hand up her brown thighs.

“I’m pretty sure I do.” He breathed, undoing his pants and slipping out of them. Naomi felt his hard on up against her, the only thing separating them were the fabric of her tong and his briefs. “See…” he smiled running his large hands up her torso, pushing up her shirt and exposing her breasts.

“Tom…it is really too hot for this.” Naomi uttered as he played with her nipples.

“Still complaining.” He chuckled.

“I’m not complaining, I’m just saying….” She uttered. Tom reached down and twisted the fabric of her thong yanking at it until the flimsy fabric gave way with a snap. “Hey!” Naomi protested at the fact that he just ruined one of her favorite pieces of underwear. He ignored her leaning down slightly and spitting on her pussy. The act made Naomi let out a shocked yet turned on moan. He was almost never so obscene; she felt that the heat had awoken something with in him.  Tom pushed his briefs down exposing his cock and rubbing the head along her slit. Watching her face as she closed her eyes and bit her lip before thrusting in to her. Naomi gasped and bit back a moan as the trusted in to her.

“Are you hotter?” He asked holding on her sticky hips.

“Ye-yes…” Naomi moaned, grabbing the sheets. “Harder…” She moaned causing him to smile and give her want she wanted slamming in to her rougher. Naomi lifted her hips in an attempt to feel him deeper. It felt like it was two hundred degrees in that room, humid and stifling but Naomi didn’t care about that only wanting Tom to fuck her harder. He leaned over her, his forehead meting hers seeing the barely noticeable red undertone of her skin caused by a mix of pleasure and heat. “Ah, Tom…Tom…Tom…” She chanted just above a whisper, reaching her hands up to his bare back, feeling his muscles tense.

“Come.” He whispered to her feeling her walls clinch up aground him.

“Ah…mmmm fuck…” She choked closing her eyes tightly, her legs trembling. Tom stroked in her a few more times before throwing his head back and swearing as he came inside of her. Tom panted and tried to catch his breath before looking down at her. He went to speak but there was the sudden hum of the air conditioner and the lights flickered on.

“Perfect timing.” Naomi chuckled. 

 


	7. One Shot: Thinking About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi stays at Tom’s place while he’s out of town, he comes home to find a surprise. First part is fluff, but there is smut at the end. Why do I keep writing this shit?No beta, might have typos. Wee.

“Tom, are you sure?” Naomi asked leaning up against the bedroom doorframe as she watched him pack up a few more things.

“Yeah, why are so against it?” He asked glancing over at his girlfriend of four months, as she stood there with her arms folded, in one of his button downs that came to the top of her thighs. And with her satin head wrap still on that she wore to bed to protect her hair. “They are updating the electrical in your building, right?” He asked her, watching as she chewed her lip.

“Yeah, but…” She tried to say.

“I’ll be out of town for a three days so just stay here.” Tom said zipping up his suitcase and pulling it off of the bed and walking towards her. 

“Okay…” Naomi uttered with a small smile on her lips. She was flattered, she really was, it was just being at anyone’s home while they weren’t there made uncomfortable.

“You know where the spare key is right?” he asked landing in and running his lips along her neck.

“Yea…” She moaned slightly.

“I think…I might have a little time before I have to go.” He whispered rubbed his hands along her smooth thigh.

“Well you have to get hard first…” She panted with a giggle.

“Already am.” Tom breathed, Naomi bit her lip feeling press himself against her. He was  _definitely_ hard.  Just when she was getting excited there was a knock at the door. Tom let out an annoyed growl and pulled away.

“I bet that’s Luke.” She said following Tom, as he walked out of the room and went to answer the door. “I bet it's Luke, because you are going to be late because of me again.” Naomi spoke with a chuckle. Tom paused at the door and looked at her.

“Not because of _you_ …it’s because of your lack of knickers, and your thighs and your everything.” He snickered, causing Naomi to roll her eyes yet loving the compliment. Tom pulled open the door and of course it was Luke.

“Tom, we need to get going.” He said looking down at the time on his phone and stepping in the flat.

“Right, right. I’m ready.” Tom huffed.

“Hi, Luke.” Naomi said politely, Luke looked up at her ready to say ‘hello’ back yet his words were cut short by her lack of clothing on her lower half. Only dressed in one of Tom's shirts and panties. Luke let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Hello, Naomi.” He uttered helping Tom get grab his luggage. Tom looked over at Naomi and kissed her on her forehead.

“I wish you could come with me.”

“It’s really okay.” Naomi said with a smile.

“Tom, we really should be leaving.” Luke warned. Tom kissed her again and headed to the door

“Be good, darling.” He said looking back at her from the doorway.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked putting her hands on her hips.

“It means you should remember that you need to write your second book, don’t just sit there on the couch all day eating crisps because I know that’s what you’ll do.”

“Well about that, ya see. I can’t make any promises, sir.” Tom chuckled and shook his head leaving out of the door.

* * *

Naomi lay in his bed, it had to have been around 2 am, she wanted to sleep because she knew his flight was going to be early in the morning but she couldn’t. For the few days he was gone Naomi didn’t do much of anything, only leaving his flat once to go to her place once to pick up a few things. Other then that, she just lounged around in his shirts and watched reruns of shows on Netflix. She flipped over on her back and let out a huff, she couldn’t sleep in his bed without him. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but she missed him.

“Ugh…lame.” She uttered out loud at her  _‘feelings’._  She thought about texting him, she had only texted him once during his trip making sure his flight got to LA safely, but that was it. She knew he was a busy man and she didn’t want to bother him.  Naomi let out a grunt as she sat up and reached down and pulled her bag up and rummaged through it. She knew just the things that would help her sleep.

* * *

Tom unlocked the door to his flat; his interviews got canceled for the next day so he decided to catch and earlier flight home. The living room was dark and he assumed that Naomi was already snuggled in bed.  He was worn out but he couldn’t wait to sneak in bed and surprise her. Tom put his luggage down and quietly made his way down the hall to his room, he noticed that the door was shut but the light was on, seeing it come from up under the door.  She more then likely fell asleep with it on, but the closer he got to the door he started to hear a noise, it sounded like faint buzzing.  Tom turned the door handle slowly and peeked in and what he saw made his eyebrows shoot up as far as they could go. Naomi had headphones in, completely naked, legs spread and it became extremely obvious that the buzzing noise was in fact coming from a vibator. Her eyes were closed tightly and had no idea that he was standing there.  Tom felt his face grow red as he watched her, she let out tiny little moans and pants as her body tensed and squirmed. He couldn’t help but feel himself grow hard at the site and sounds of her.

“Yes…” She whispered, wrinkling her brow in pleasure. Her moans became louder and her legs started to shake. Tom bit his lip and fought the urge to touch him self. Naomi was desperate for release, feeling it grow closer and closer all of the sensation building in her clit. “Ah!….Ah Tom!” She cried throwing her head back on to the pillowcase. Tom smiled, reveling in the fact that she cried his name when she thought he wasn’t even supposed to hear it. Naomi gasped for breath, her eyes still closed, she rolled over completely spent, and when she did she had mistakenly yanked on her headphone cord causing it to yank free.  Tom could believe what he heard coming from her phone.

_«By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade.»_

He heard is own voice reciting William Shakespeare’s Sonnet18.

“My, my, my.” Tom said, his voice heard by her though her headphones that was still in her ears. Her eyes flashed open to see him standing there in the doorway. His face flush, with a devious smirk.

“Tom!”  Naomi squawked yanking her earphones out and grabbing up her phone quickly pausing the audio as quick a she could. “You’re not supposed be back for till tomorrow!” She could have died she was so embarrassed; Tom shook his head and stepped in to the room shutting the door behind him. “Interviews got cancelled so I came back.” He spoke his tone husky.

“How much did you see?” She asked wishing she could crawl in to a rock and hide from him.

“Enough to get me hard.” He chuckled unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. “I’m not sure what is hotter, you crying my name when I’m not around or you listening to my voice to get off?” He asked unzipping his pants and licking his lips. “I’m going to have to say both are pretty fucking sexy…I hope you can handle another one


	8. One Shot: Take You're Mind Off Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi is upset and Tom playfully tries to take her mind off of things. Enjoy. No beta.

Me and [asapkhaleesus](http://asapkhaleesus.tumblr.com/) were kind of talking about Tom and then the subject of spanking came up. So I wrote a fic about it.  

* * *

 

Tom watch as Naomi paced back and forth her cell phone to her ear.

“Naomi don’t think-“ He went to say but she just put her hand up.

“Yes! This is-“ Naomi said in to the phone still walking back and forth in his living room, he raised his eyebrow and looked over to the window. It was still snowing outside and had been for almost a day. He saw the look on her face, pouting her lips. “So there’s nothing I can do?” She paused and twisted a lock of her tightly curled hair on her finger. “So you don’t when the next flight is going to be…” Tom rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “K thanks.” Naomi spat before hanging her phone up and throwing it on to the couch. She put her head in her hands and grumbled.

“Ughhhh! That would happen to _me_.” She hissed, he knew it was coming, she was going to pout. He really did love her but she acted her age from time to time. He was well aware that would be part of the deal when dating a woman who was ten years younger then him. She was still in the. ‘Me, me, me twenties.’ He called it. It was that time in everyone’s lives were they still held on to a few of those teenagers-ish emotions that the world was out to get them. That all the stars in the sky had aliened for the single purpose….to ruin Naomi Grier’s vacation.

“Naomi, there is a winter storm alert for the whole United Kingdom no flights are leaving and you are still upset?” Tom asked, in a calm tone of voice.

“Yes! I haven’t been home in like a year! My whole family was getting together and I haven’t seen them all in forever!” She raved still pacing. “And you were going to come with me and I had been looking forward to this and! Fuck why does this happen to –“ She was about to say ‘me’ but Tom suddenly yanked her by her arm and put her over his knee. Naomi let out a shocked gasp at his actions; he tapped her ass lightly with his hand.

“If you keep up with the complaining I’m going to have to spank you.” Tom joked with a chuckle. He didn’t expect the moan to escape her lips, and she instinctively wiggled her hips.  She covered her mouth quickly realizing the sound that she just made.  “Oh my, what is this?” He smiled, he was only being playful before, hoping that he could do something to take her mind off of her failed vacation, but now he realized that this could be very fun.

“Nothing!” Naomi huffed trying to get up, but Tom held her in place. “Tom- let me get up.”

“Just answer me one thing.” He said rubbing her ample ass that was only coved by a pair of thin blue leggings. “Do you like to be spanked?” He asked. Naomi went to speak but he cut her off. “Don’t lie, you know you are rubbish at fibbing.” He added. Naomi let out a nervous laugh not realizing that her hips where wigging on their own that alone gave him the answer to his question. Tom suddenly cocked his hand back and wacked her on her ass, not very hard but still Naomi let out a moan and bit her lip.  “Oooo. You do.” He cooed, his tone darker and almost devious completely delighted but this new development.

“Mmm.” Naomi uttered under her breathed she couldn’t help it, it slipped out but Tom heard it taking it as an invention to keep going. He wacked her again, this time harder Naomi cried out gripping the corners of the chair.

“You like this?” Tom asked. Naomi shook her head and let out a pant.

“N-no.” She uttered.

“I think you are lying to me.” He spoke before slapping her ass again. She moaned and writhed under his hand. Tom grabbed a hold of her leggings and yanked them down popping the seams of the already flimsy fabric. “No knickers today?” He asked with a smile while he rubbed her bottom. Naomi tried to reach around to over her cheeks but he held her hand behind her back. He could tell she didn’t want him to stop, only attempting to make things a little harder for him. Tom’s hand slapped her bare ass this time much harder then he had been doing.

“Ahhh!” Naomi yelped swigging her legs, but once again she loved the feeling. “Oh…yess.” She moaned. “Harder.” Naomi breathed and he did, each time he hit her he attempted to do it harder then before. Naomi’s legs quivered and her flesh burned she moved and felt him hard against her stomach, Tom’s fingers wandered lower touching in between her thighs.

“Well, well, well.” He chuckled his fingers slick with her wetness. “You really do love this don’t you?” Naomi arched her back and looked at him from over her shoulder.

“Tom-please…I can’t take much more” She uttered. Initially he thought she had been asking him to lease stop, he too his hands off her ass immediately and was about to apologize profusely  “What? Are you doing?” She asked.

“You said you couldn’t take any more.” He said looking nervous. Naomi let out a laugh and sat up, pulling her leggings all the way off. 

“I meant….” She reached down and undid his jeans and unzipped them. “I need you to fuck me…” Tom smirked quickly pushing his pants down just enough to free his cock.

“Well then, get over here.” He said yanking her by her arm and pulling her in to his lap. She straddled him and dropped self on to his cock in one motion.  Tom let out a moan throwing his head back at the feeling of how wet and warm she was.  Tom grabbed her by her hips thrusting up in to her.  Naomi wrapped her arms around him and panted desperately. He gripped her tightly letting out a groan.

“You feel so good.” He whispered to her.

“Mmmm….I know…” She chuckled breathlessly. Her legs started to tremble. “Oh….oh…fuck…oh Tom.” Naomi panted, she felt him whack her ass again stinging the still tender flesh. She clinched up and bit her lip.

“That’s right….come.” He said in her ear lowly as she came undone swearing over and over again while she rested her fore head on his shoulder. Tom clinched his jaw and forced her all the way down on his cock, gritting his teeth and letting out short moans. She felt him twitch inside of her, and she let out a pleased sigh. He dropped his hands form her hips and sat there for a moment.

“There…did that take your mind off things?” Tom asked. Naomi lifted her head and looked at him.

“Well, how could it not?” Naomi smiled. 

 


	9. One Shot: Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is busy and Naomi doesn’t like being ignored so she tries to get his attention.

She eyed him as she watched him read while he sat on the couch. She got it, he had a job to do, and he had to read that script. But did he have to do it now? In that moment, wearing that devilish tight white shirt, lowering his brows in that sexy way that he did. It was like he was trying to kill her with frustration. She had work to do too, she really should be typing but she was just  _so_  horny. Tom glanced up catching her stare from over the top of her laptop screen. 

"Yes?" He asked. Naomi shook her head quickly and then looked back down to her screen. 

"Nothing." She uttered bitting her lip. Damn him. It really wasn’t fair, she just really wished he would take a moment and put that script down and fuck her. Naomi looked at the Word.DOC in-front of her. She let out a sigh and took off her reading glasses and rubbed her face. She couldn’t even focus. Naomi thought about leaving, maybe it would be better seeing as they both had work to do, but it was raining rather hard and she didn’t want to leave. He promised that when he was done he would pay attention to her, but she didn’t want to wait anymore. Naomi leaned back in the chair and let out a loud sigh.

Tom looked up and over to her, raising his eyebrow and narrowing his eyes.

"Really, Omi?" He asked in that polite yet shady tone that only he could deliver. 

"What?" She said shrugging her shoulders acting unaware of what she was doing.

"Do you really need to be entertained every moment?" He asked his eyes returning to the stack of papers. She didn’t say anything only scrunching her short nose. That was it, if he wasn’t going to pay attention to her then she would make him. Naomi got up and closed her laptop and walked out of the living room. Tom’s eyes followed her for a second before going back to reading. She was gone for a few moments before he heard her in the kitchen, and the sound of the freezer opening. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and glance back up, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw her. Her hair was now in two curly pony tails, she stood leaning against the wall in her bra and a pair very short shorts that she had left there previously. And a cherry popsicle to her full lips, licking the length of it slowly.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Tom asked sounding annoyed yet enjoying how she looked.

"No." Naomi said before slipping the whole popsicle in her mouth and then pulling it back out. "I’m just sucking on this yummy popsicle. Not everything I do it for you, Mr. Hiddleston." She said playfully. Tom narrowed his eyes at her as she twisted a lock of her curly hair on her thin finger."Oh! Oops." Naomi squeaked when a drop of the sticky juice dripped on to her breasts. "Oh no, I got it all over my tits." Naomi said innocently. Tom clinched his jaw, he only had a few more pages. Why did she insist on doing this? He tried to go back to reading. "I’m all slickly now…" She uttered. He looked back up to see her swirling her tongue around the tip of the frozen treat. The red liquid painting her lips and dripping down her chin. "I’m making a mess, if only someone would suck this sugary sweetness of my tits…" She ran the popsicle along her breasts and stared at him. "If I recall Thomas, you are very fond of  _cherry”_  Naomi purred. That was it, Tom threw the script aside and before Naomi knew it he was on her. Naomi let out a yelp as he pushed her against the wall in the kitchen. He reached up and yanked her bra down, he licked her neck making his way down to her breasts. Sucking on her nipples and tasting the sugary substance that had dripped on to them. Naomi moaned as he pinched the other nipple between his fingers. He yanked the popsicle from her hand and putting it to her lips and forcing her to suck on it. 

"You like sucking on things?" He asked watching the juice drip from her lips.

"Mmmmhmmm." Naomi moaned rocking her hips on his. Naomi bit off the last bite of the popsicle, her tits and mouth where covered with the melted remnants of it. 

"I have something you can suck on since you love it so much." Tom said pulling away and undoing his pants. Naomi quickly got to her knees, her mouth already ready for his cock. He grabbed her by her pig tails and forced it in to her mouth. Naomi let out a pleased moan as he grabbed the her head and thrusted in to throat. "Do I taste good?" Tom panted. 

"Mmmm." Naomi groaned. Tom pulled out and picked her up off of the kitchen floor, bending her over the counter and yanking her shorts down. Naomi lifted her leg on to the counter and bit her lip. Tom ran the head of his cock along her pussy before stuffing himself inside. Naomi moaned and panted.

"Is this what you want?" Tom growled fucking her relentlessly. He reached up and yanked her by her pig tails using them as handle bars. "Is it?" He hissed.

"Ah! yesss!" Naomi cried out. "Yess. Tom please fuck my cunt!" Naomi panted. Tom covered her mouth not wanting his neighbors to hear her. Naomi uttered under his palm, raking her nails on the counter top, as his stroke drove her over the edge and she tightened up around him, her legs shaking wishing she could scream out. Tom suddenly pulled out of her and forced her back to her knees. Shoving his cock in her mouth and forcing her to taste herself. Naomi bobbed her head up and down.

"Ah…fuck…" Tom swore before his cock tensed up inside of her mouth, shooting his seed in to her lips. Naomi swallowed all she could, a bit of it dripping from her lips. Tom purred at the side of her as she scooped up some of his come off of her chin and sucked it off her finger. 

"Mmmmmm." Naomi moaned looking pleased. 

"There, are you doing being a brat now?" Tom asked. Naomi nodded. 

"Yep." She nodded."That’s all I wanted." 

 


	10. One Shot: Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Naomi get invited to a costume party, Tom loses a bet when it comes to what they go as. Smutty role-play ensues… not for everyone.

Thank you to [miriamisepic](http://miriamisepic.tumblr.com/) for this yummy idea. 

* * *

“I can’t believe this.” Tom said looking nervous. Naomi smiled, devilishly pleased with herself. If Tom was anything he was fair, and that fairness was the very thing that got him in this predicament in the first place. He had made a bet with his girlfriend, Naomi. He didn’t even remember what the bet was for, it had been something stupid and he had lost.  Naomi put on a wicked smile and looked at him as they sat in the car on their way to the party.

“Oh come on, Tom. It’s not that bad.” She said pulling up her knee socks.

“It’s not that bad? Naomi this is…” Tom paused for a moment. “Bad doesn’t even describe it.” Naomi rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on. We were invited in the last moment and our costumes had to be cohesive. I think we did rather well for such short notice.” Naomi said. Tom tightened his lip.

“We couldn’t have picked something a little less…taboo?” He asked. Causing her to let out a dark laugh, he noticed that she was enjoying this far too much.

“You could have picked what ever you wanted my dear, but you lost the bet and this is what I wanted to go as.” She smiled turning and to him and fixing the white collar on his neck.

“And why is it you wanted to go as a Catholic Priest and a school girl?” he asked raising his eyebrow. Naomi shrugged her shoulders innocently.

“Oh Father, I have no idea what you mean.”

* * *

 

Everyone thought their costumes were chuckle worthy no one really paying them much mind and Tom was relieved by that fact. He wondered what he was so worried about in the first place although he still felt a bit uncomfortable by how Naomi was acting. It seemed she had became very dedicated to maintain the ‘catholic school girl’ persona. Twisting a lock of her pig tailed hair around her finger when she caught him looking at her from across the party. And when she made her way back over to him she made it a point to call him ‘Father.” He tried to brush it off as her messing around but as the night went on he realized that she roleplaying with him.  The more bashful he got the more she seemed to enjoy herself. She was a cunning little thing; this had been her plan all along. Playing out one of her perverse fantasy with out him even knowing it.  He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol he had drank during the night or the fact that he felt a little agitated that she had gotten one up on him but Tom was feeling daring. Wanting to see how far she was willing to push this little game of hers. He walked up to her, as she talked to another one of the guests. His eyes looking her up and down as she stood there, that plaid skirt and high socks were becoming more and more alluring by the moment.

“May I have a word?” She heard his voice say beside her. Naomi turned to look at him, his low tone made her think that he was mad at her. Her expression changed instantly, Tom snickered inwardly knowing that his plan was working. 

“Sure.” Naomi said leaving the guest and the main room where the party was taking place. The house was rather large; there were many places to sneak off to, to have a moments privacy. Once they were out of eyesight, Tom yanked Naomi by her arm and led her up the stairs.  Naomi tripped slightly and was surprised by his behavior. “Tom what are you doing?” She asked with a nervous laugh, was he mad at her? She didn’t mean to upset him, she was only playing around. She was about to apologize when they reached a bedroom door. He pulled it open and pushed her in, she staggered hearing him close it and lock it behind him. The only light in the room shone thought the window.

“What on Earth do you think you’re doing?” He asked, Naomi shook her head and swallowed. He was rather intimidating rather was angry although it was rare. “Do you enjoy making me uncomfortable?” He asked stepping towards her, Naomi backed up and bit her lip.  “Don’t try to play innocent now.”

“Please I was just-“

“Just for filling your fantasies?” He hissed now face to face with her. “I don’t think that is a very Christian thing to do.” He uttered, watching her eyes widen and a tiny moan escape her lips. This was oh so very wrong, but he couldn’t ignore the allure of the whole thing.

“T-Tom I.” She uttered.

“Father.” He corrected, his tone dark. Her legs shook slightly, quivering at voice.

“F-Father-we-should wait…” Naomi went to say only to have him turn her around, her front pressed up against the wall.  Naomi felt her face grow hot; they couldn’t do this here, what if someone walked in on them?

“Wait? Oh no, you’ve tempted me and won.” Tom purred in her ear, his hand running up he thigh and then under her skirt, rubbing her ass and squeezing it. “Do you like walking around like a little slut?” He asked lowly, his voice took on a whole another personality, something dark forbidden and overflowing with lust. As if he was acting out a role for a movie or a play, not willing to break character. “I asked you a question, girl.” He growled gripping her ass tightly.

“N-no.” Naomi uttered.

“I think you a lying, you know that’s a sin.” He said reaching in front of her and fondling her chest. Naomi moaned and grinded her ass on his crotch. His nimble fingers working on undoing the buttons on her white shirt. He groaned feeling the lace of her bra on his hands. “Young ladies don’t wear such whore-ish undergarments unless they want someone to see them.” He pinched her hard nipples thought the fabric. “I bet your knickers match your bra.” He breathed; Naomi nodded and bit her lip.

“It’s all for you Father.” She panted wiggling her hips harder, feeling his erection against her.

“Me? How generous of you.” Tom said yanking her panties down and slipping a finger inside of her. “Oh, you’re dripping wet.” He purred pumping his finger in to her a few times.

“Please, fuck me. Please fuck my cunt.” Naomi begged. Tom yanked his fingers from inside of her, reaching around and shoving them in her mouth.

“Such a fool mouth.” He uttered. “But what would I expect from such a little sinner whore. “ Naomi rolls her eyes in the back of her head, and her legs shake. He pulled his fingers from her lips undoing his pants, and freeing his cock. “I’m going to have to say a lot of Our Father’s after I’m done with you.” He whispered before slamming in to her, Naomi held back a scream as he stuffed him self inside of her in one motion. Tom gripped her by her hips stroking in to her as deep as he could go.

“Do you like this?” He panted.

“Yes..” Naomi moaned.

“Yes who?” He asks grabbing her by her pigtails and yanking her head back.

“Yes Father!” She yelped, he let her hair go and reached around assaulting her clit. Naomi shuttered and let out a sting of ‘yes’s’. “I-m gonna-fuck- I’m gonna…” She choked.

“Come, you little slut.” He growled tipping her over the edge. Naomi clawed the wall in front of her, trying her best not to scream out. Her body clinched up and she trembled. Tom panted stoking in to her faster, soon after feeling the tingling in his lower abdomen. He swore against the crook of her neck as he came inside of her. Uttering something about her perversion. They stayed like that for a moment trying to catch their breath. Tom pulled out of her slowly and straightened himself up.

“There, did I for fill your little fantasy?” He asked.

Naomi smiled and pulled up her panties and buttoned her blouse.

“Oh yes, Father Hiddleston you did a lovely job. “ She purred. “But I think I might have to confess my sins later on.” Naomi smiled.

Tom chuckled slightly before opening the door.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't shit for the things I write lmafo.


	11. One Shot: One Drink Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really should be writing my own original shit but I just can’t stop. This is problematic. Naomi really doesn’t enjoy parties but this time she does and Tom has too much to drink and is a jerk. I really like jealously smut. Okay. No beta.

Naomi lost count of how many drinks she had. Three? Maybe four? She normally hated going to parties with him. Most of the time she found them stuffy and dull, industry people talking about things she could care less about. And most of the time the drink selection did nothing for her, she could only drink so much high-end dry champagne and wine. She was a liquor kind of gal anyway, and she had been over joyed to find that his venue did in fact serve Ciroc and also had rather good music. Although Tom seemed to be in a rotten mood as soon as they got there. Naomi had asked him what was wrong and he gave her a short answer of “nothing” so she decided not to prod him on it and tried to enjoy herself. Naomi stood by the bar waiting for her drink, she picked a piece of fuzz off of her tiny little red dress that she adored. Tom had made a comment on how on Earth did she walked in her five-inch heel platform heels. Finally a party were she could wear something she normally would it was in her hope that at the end of the night Tom would be yanking if off of her.  He had been so busy lately that they really hadn’t had much time to mess around in the last three weeks. She got her drink and sauntered back over to him where he was still talking some of his famous cohorts.  Naomi took a sip of her coconut Ciroc and cranberry juice and took him by his arm.  He glanced down at her then going back to discussing something over the music.

“Babeee, come dance with me.” She asked sweetly.

“Not right now.” Tom said causing her to pout. He really was killing her buzz.

“Please.” She begged innocently.

“I said not right now.” He snapped, Naomi took a step back and looked at him and raised her eyebrow. She was about to say something, but the song changed to one she knew she could dance to. Naomi flipped her hair and walked an on to the dance floor that was crowed with younger people. Determined to get all of her life to Azealia Banks’ Liquorice. She danced to the beat holding her drink high and not spilling a drop. She turned around to see if he was watching, hoping that he saw her shaking her ass out there.  But when she looked she saw him chatting up some woman, clearly older then Naomi but still rather attractive. In Naomi’s inebriated state she didn’t really realize that he didn’t seem to enjoy the woman’s company. Frowning his brow and crossing his arms, Naomi narrowed her eyes and sucked her teeth.

“Oh is that how you want to play?” She uttered, the song changed to something a little more provocative. Naomi finished her drink and starting to dance, still alone but she knew that she would have a partner sooner or later by the way she moving her hips.

“Really Thomas? ” Jennifer asked. “I just came over to simply say hello, you don’t have act like such an asshole. Or is the whisky you’ve been drinking?” His ex-fling asked, things had ended rather badly with them and he didn’t want to be bothered seeing her much less talk to her. He had no idea she would be there, and that had been the reason for his soar attitude all night.

 He didn’t mean to take out of Naomi not wanting to explain himself and alert her to the fact that his ex as there. Fearing it might cause some tension or dirty looks to shot or something to be said. Jennifer scuffed and went to walk away but stopped and smiled slightly. “Oh, Tom, isn’t that girl your girlfriend?” She asked pointing. Tom looked up to Naomi dancing with a good looking young man, she wasn’t grinding her hips on him or anything but it was enough to piss Tom off. 

He set his glass down and stormed over to her, pushing the young man away from her and before Naomi knew it he had grabbed her by her wrist and was yanking her from the dance floor. Naomi tripped because of her shoes but caught herself before she sprained her ankle.

“Tom! What are you!?”  She yelled as he pulled her away from the party, there was no one around in the other parts of the venue, most of the building was dark but the blasting music could still be heard. Tom reached for a door that surprisingly unlocked and pushed Naomi in.  It was a tiny room, no bigger then a small walk in closet, where extra equipment and supplies were kept. He locked the door and then turned to look at her.  “What the fuck is your problem?” She swore only to have him push her up against the wall.

“My problem?!” He yelled, he was rarely angry but when he was it freighting. Naomi cowered away slightly before getting mad right back at him.

“Yes, you’ve been an asshole this whole night, as soon as we got here you started being a fuckin’ dick!” She yelled, Tom gritted his teeth at her, she pushed him back and her lip quivered. “What the fuck did I do to you, huh?!”

“Yeah, well why were you shaking your ass out there? Just inviting anyone to come up and feel on you? Is that why you dressed like a little tramp tonight, to get attention!?” he snapped back. His words causing tears to weld in her brown eyes.

“A tramp…” She uttered lowly. “I wore it for you…but clearly you were too busy talking to other women!” She hissed going to push past him but he grabbed her before she reach the door.

Tom realized that he was acting like a class A fool, it had been obvious that the had been pining for his attention all night and he had been so annoyed at this ex’s appearance that he had let her win and ruin their night.  “Tom let me go!” Naomi hissed only to have him crush his lips against hers, biting her slightly. Naomi tried to fight him off and stay mad, but she knew he had won when he ran his hand up her thigh with the perfect amount of roughness. Tom grabbed at her ample ass greedily. Naomi’s fingers running through his brown hair.

“I lied.” He uttered pulling her panties to the side and slipping his fingers inside. Naomi cried out and almost lost her balance against the wall but he caught her. “You look so fucking hot.” He panted.

“Make it up to me then.” She breathed. Tom quickly undid his belt and pants and Naomi turned around and faced the wall, pulling her dress up. She heard the music from the party the beat belonged to the song House of Balloons; it seemed perfect for the situation. Tom spat on her pussy; his obscene act drawing an excited moan from her. He pushed himself in to her in one push; Naomi threw her head back and cried out.

“Fuck.” Tom hissed gripping her hips thrusting in to her roughly, but Naomi loved every forceful plunge he took in to her. “I adore your cunt.” He said, she  _really_  enjoyed this nasty side of him wishing it would come out more. He cocked his hand back and whacked her ass, hard.

“Ah! Yes!” She yelped, her hands clawing at the wall in front of her. “Who-Who was that woman?” She panted.

“My—ex” He breathed. “That’s why I was being an ass—I’m sorry.” Slipping his hand in front of her rubbing her clit quickly. Naomi’s lets quivered at the assault on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck-Fuck—“She whined.

“I—only want you.” Tom breathed as he fucked her harder. Naomi would have said something in response but her orgasm not allowing her to think. Arching her back and chanting his name over and over again as if it were a prayer.  Tom hissed, feeling her clinch around his cock and he paused his climax causing his cock to twitch and cum inside of her. He stayed like that for a moment trying to catch his breath, kissing the back of her neck lightly.

“I’m sorry for how I was acting.” He uttered in her ear.

“I forgive you, I was acting petty also…” She breathed feeling him pull out of her, he watched his cum seep out of her pussy and down her leg.

“Oops. I made a mess.” He chuckled slightly. Naomi turned to face him and smiled.

“No problem.” She said pulling her panties all the way off and used them to wipe his cum away. Tom raised his eyebrow at her actions finding them rather devious and sexy.  She pulled her dress back down and crumpled the flimsy lace underwear in her hand.

“There.” She smiled. Tom chucked and unlocked the door and took her by her other hand.

“I think I should call for car.” He said.

“Yeah, fuck this party.” Naomi said throwing her cum soaked knickers in a nearby wastebasket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Listed: 
> 
> House of Balloons: The Weekend
> 
> Azealia Banks: Liquorice
> 
> The plot will come back, some of the oneshots will connect with the upcoming chapter parts.


	12. One Shot: Thighs And What's Between Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi has thick thighs, Tom love them and what lies between them. Clean cut and straight to the pussy eating. Lol.

[_khaleeesus_](http://khaleeesus.tumblr.com/) is the best for this idea.

* * *

 

 “Omi?” Tom called walking in to his flat, his girlfriend Naomi had stayed the night and he wasn’t sure if she was still there.

“I’m in the bed room.” He heard her voice say. He smiled, happy that she hadn’t left. He pulled off his leather jacket throwing it on the back of a chair and walked down the hall the bedroom. He found her there on her laptop, lying on his bed on her stomach. Only dressed in one of his undershirts and a black thong. Her black hair lying lazy on her shoulders, it was clear she had been lounging around all day while he was gone. 

“Hey.” She said looking over her shoulder at him and smiling.  Tom didn’t say anything walking over to the foot of the bed and running his hands up her smooth brown calves.

“This is such a lovely site.” He mused, adoring how she looked. Naomi let out a small giggle still typing away on her computer. Tom knelt on the bed leaning over her and running his hands higher, squeezing her thick thighs. “I love your thighs.” He breathed, while his hands massaged them. 

“What’s gotten you all hot?” Naomi asked glancing over her shoulder at him again.

“You are a nice thing to come home to, especially dressed like this.” Tom breathed, his hands going up to her ample ass, grabbing both cheeks tightly then rubbing his hands up the curve and then back down to her thighs massaging firmly.

“What are you up to?” Naomi slightly moaned, Tom noticed that she was slightly rocking her hips the way she did when she was getting aroused. 

“Close your computer.” He ordered. 

“Tom, I really have to get this d-“ Before she could finish her sentence Tom had reached over her and closed it.  “Hey…” She grumbled as he pushed it to the farthest side of the bed. He flipped her over on her back Naomi sat up on her elbows about to protest but he laid down putting his face between her legs. “Oh…” She breathed slightly as he brushed his scruff on the inside of her thighs. Naomi giggled feeling him kiss and lick her inner right thigh; he repeated the process on her left one. His hands still kneading and squeezing her legs.

“You’re wiggling those hips of yours…do you like this?” He asked looking up at her.

“Umhum.”Naomi nodded, feeling him smile against her flesh. He run his thumb along her slit that was only covered by her lace thong. “Mmmm.” He groaned lowly feeling the wetness seeping though the thin fabric.

“Someone’s getting a little excited.” He crooned; Naomi tightened her lip and gripped on to the bed sheet, as he teased her. She bucked at his touch and let out an impatient whine.  Tom chuckled pushing her panties aside and exposing her. Tom nestled his lips between her folds. Naomi moaned falling back on to the bed when she felt him start to lick. Tom used his thumbs to spread her open, flicking her clit quickly with his tongue quickly,

“Oh—Oh Tom.” She moaned grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples through the tee shirt fabric. “Mmm… yes—yes.” She uttered. Tom let out a groan at her pants of pleasure, the vibrations of his voice causing her to draw closer. Naomi reached down, tugging on his curls. He grunted at the feeling of his hair being yanked but doesn’t stop lapping up her pussy.  He brought his lips together and sucked on her clit.  “AH!” Naomi cried arching her back, her legs shaking. She closed her eyes tight, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!! Ahhh! Yessssss!” Naomi screamed as his lips drove her over the edge.  Her hands dropped from his head and she panted trying to catch her breath. Tom looked up at her licking his lips clean.  He leaned over her giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, before getting off of the bed.

“Waittt..” Naomi whined reaching out for him.

“You’re busy, I’ll let you get back to work.” He smiled glancing down at his watch before palming his hardened cock and adjusting himself. “You don’t have to repay me, I just really wanted eat your pussy.” He said sweetly before leading to the door. Naomi laid back and let out a pleased sigh before going back to her work. 


	13. One Shot: Under The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise all of this smut ties together! Just keep reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologize to Tom, I'm sorry I write smut about you. ehehe.

Naomi put her laptop down on the bed next to her and let out a sigh. Cracking her knuckles and stretching, she heard Tom out in the common room he was on his phone talking about work. She got up and walked in to the living room. Seeing him at the dinning room table, he was leaning back with his phone to his ear. Talking rather adamantly about something to someone.  He glanced up at her and smiled as she walked past and in to the kitchen, she paused as she looked at him. He was leaning back in the chair, he had his eyes closed.  
  
“Yes, see now that is what I’ve been trying to say.” He said to who ever it was on the other end.  A smile came to Naomi’s full lips as a delicious idea came to her.  She quietly made her way to the other side of the table; she got to her knees and crawled under it. Tom was still talking with his eyes closed having no idea what she was up to.  Once she was down there she was pleased to find that he had his legs splayed open like he usually sat.  That made things a lot easier on her. She gently crept between his long legs, making sure she didn’t give herself away. Now face level with his crotch she licked her lips, she could plainly see the outline of his cock in his black jeans it being painfully obvious that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. She leaned in, gently pressing her lips against his cock outline. Tom let out a surprised ‘ack!’ at the feeling jumping slightly and almost kicked her. He looked down quickly to see Naomi in-between his thighs with her lips on his jean-covered cock.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine. I just dropped the phone.” He lied to the person on the other end.  He moved the phone away from his mouth. “What are you doing?” He whispered, his face beet red.  Naomi just mouthed ‘nothing’ with a devious smile. Going back to kissing his cock, Tom clinched his jaw when she licked the length of it, keeping her eyes on him.  She felt it grow harder, as she ran her tongue along it.  
  
“Ye-Yes.” He said trying to keep it together, the fact that he was attempting to hold in his arousal only turned her on more. Naomi pulled her lips away and started to undo his jeans, it springing free once she pulled the zipper down. His cock tapped her on the lips lightly and she licked away the pre-cum that was seeping from it. She could tell he was trying his hardest not to let out any type of sexual sound. He almost lost his composure when she licked the underside of it.  She chuckled as she kissed and licked his cock, pretty much worshiping it. It was a **very** nice cock after all, Naomi grabbed a hold of it, lowering her mouth and licked his balls.  Tom jumped, his knee shooting up and knocking the underside of the table. He quickly covered his mouth when she gently sucked on one of them.  
  
“You know wha-what? Can I call you back?” He stammered not able to take it anymore. “Yes, Okay…bye.” He quickly ended the call and put the phone down looking at Naomi. She pulled her mouth away and smiled. “You are horrible.” Tom huffed.  
  
“You seem to like it.” She smiled.  
  
“You devilish little thing, you. Get from up under there I want to fuck you.” Naomi only smiled and shook her head.  
  
“I want you to fuck my face.” She spoke kissing the tip of it again.  
  
“Oh…well..I think I can do that.” He breathed, watching her go back to his cock. She wrapped her lips around it and started bobbing her head. He hissed and bit his lip, Naomi tapped him on his hand.  He took the hint, putting his hand on the back of her head and pushing her down.  Naomi chocked slightly as it hit the back of her throat. Tom quickly removed his hand from her head. Naomi looked up at him, lowering her eyebrows and pouting.  He nervously put his hand back; he was always scared that he would gag her if he was a bit too rough. Face fucking wasn’t something that he was really used to. Naomi started again it slow at first taking a little of him at time. Tom bit his lip as he watched her; she seemed to rather enjoy it. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and licked her lips.  
  
“Okay, you can thrust now. If you go to hard I’ll tap you.” She smiled he noticed that she had one of the hands in-between her legs fingering herself while she played with him.  
  
“Omi are you sure? I am pretty big…”   
  
“I’ll be fine, I know how to take a dick in the mouth.” Naomi winked. “Oh, and I want you to come on my face. “ She added, Tom was about to ask why she wanted that but she had already slipped his cock back in his mouth. He did as she told him to and started thrusting in to her mouth. Tom moaned at the feeling of her throat, it was so tight. Naomi rubbed her clit, her pussy soaked. Sucking dick seemed to do that for her. Tom had a perfect stroke going, gaining more confidence using his other hand to cup her under her chin.  Tom loved the sounds that his cock slipping down her throat made.  He threw his head back knowing he was close.  
  
“You like having your face fucked?” he uttered to her. Naomi grunted in response the vibration of her voice feeling delicious. Naomi’s fingers worked quicker on her clit, she was close. Tom heard her let out tiny little whimpers, “You like how my cock tastes?” he hissed. She moaned deeper at his question, her eyes watered as she felt her orgasm come. She groaned and shook but Tom didn’t stop he was so close as well. “AH!-F-Fuck!” He moaned giving her two more good thrusts before he yanked her by her hair pulling her mouth off of his cock. Shooting his cum all over her face, he let her hair go and collapsed back in to the chair bonelessly and panted. He looked down at her, her face covered in his seed, droll hanging from her lips and tears streaked down her cheeks. Naomi licked her lips tasting the salty liquid and smiled.  
  
“That is hot as fuck.” He panted; here was something delicious about how she looked, completely used. He didn’t want to like but he couldn’t help that he did.  
  
“Take a picture if you like it so much.” She smiled.  
  
“I- can't…” He said  
  
“Of course you can, make a locked folder on your phone and take a picture.” Tom nervously reached for his phone, Naomi lifted the shirt she was wearing exposing her breasts, she put her finger up to her mouth and posed innocently. The flash went off and she giggled. Tom stared at the photo; he couldn’t have this on his phone. What if some one hacked it or something? He heard her crawl from up under the table she stretched and walked past him.  
  
“I should go wash my face.” She said with a small laugh as she headed down the hall to the bathroom. Tom’s finger hovered over the ‘delete’ button but he sighed he couldn’t do it… It was a really hot photo….


	14. One Shot: Slave To The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi leaves her laptop, Tom is nosey. He finds something, and decides to surprise her with some role-play. 
> 
> Dear, Tom Hiddleston…I’m sorry that I write smut about you. Forgive me.

 

Naomi had left momentarily; she had to run back to her flat to get her flash drive that had most her writing on it. Tom swore that if her head weren’t attached she would forget that too.  She only lived about two train stops from his place; so she wouldn’t be gone long. Naomi had just walked out when Tom glanced over to her computer that she had left up.

“Mmm.” He hummed curiously; she had been working on something all day. She never talked to him about her writing, keeping most of that to herself for fear that she would bore him.  “Just a peek.” He reasoned taking a seat in front of the computer. The Word.doc was up, and was a rather detailed and long explosion part of her novel. It was good, but his eyes wondered to a folder on desktop named ‘FFText.’ He clicked it and found word document after word document.  One of the most recently opened ones was called ‘A Slave for the Prince.’ He quickly realized that ‘FF’ stood for fanfiction. His eyebrows shot up when he read the authors note at the top, it was a father devious short story about Loki and how he had black mailed a servant girl in to having sex with him.

“Well now..” Tom uttered, a smile growing on this thin lips. Oh she had a surprise waiting for her…

* * *

 

“You know I thought the always raining thing was a joke, but fucking hell.” Naomi said opening the door expecting to be sitting on the couch where he was when she left. There was a sudden rain shower and she had ran with no coat, and now she was certain she looked like a drowned rat. She slipped off her shoes and flicked her hair out of her face. “Tom?” She called, walking down the hallway. “May he stepped o-“ Suddenly she felt hands grab her arms roughly and yank them behind her back. She squawked from fear, feeling something tie around her wrist tightly.  And she was pushed in to the bedroom, staggering and falling to carpet.  She looked up to see Tom standing there with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“What the hell, Tom!?” Naomi barked struggling against what she now knew was a tie around her writs. He chuckled, it was odd, he still looked like himself but there was something very off about him. It was in the eyes; she instantly knew what he was playing at.

“Tom? I’m not Tom, you silly Midgardian. I’m Loki of Asgard.” He said in that oh so familiar voice causing her to slightly throb between her legs. Naomi chuckled at him and shook her head.

“Haha very funny. You know you scared the shit out of me.” She huffed. “Now untie me.”

“Did you just give me and order?” Tom asked still very much in character. Naomi scooted back slightly; even though he wasn’t in costume he was still very menacing with that voice and they he held himself.  He noticed she was rocking her hips slightly, she liked this little game.  “I should flog that ass of yours for that.” He said taking a step towards her. “But…I know another punishment.” He smiled undoing his pants and freeing his already stiff cock pressing it against her lips. “Lets see what that mouth does, you Midgardian whore.” He hissed slipping it in to her mouth, grabbing the back of her head and thrusting, his fingers intertwining between her hair.  He was well aware of how much she loved having her face fucked. And being in character as Loki made it easier for him to oblige her. He grabbed her hair and cupping her chin, keeping her there as he pushed in to the back of her throat. He felt her suddenly choke, he snapped out of character and pulled out seeing her gasp for air. Her makeup ran down her face from the tears and she sniffled.

“I’m sorry.” He said instantly back to his normal self. Naomi chuckled and shook her head.

“Is that all you got, Loki?” She asked looking up at him, with a devious smile. Playing along with him. He let out a hiss and grabbed her up, shoving his cock back in to her mouth.

“Mouthy little mortal aren’t you?” He groaned, forcing her all the way down. “You like my cock in the back of your throat?”

“Mummm.” Naomi garbled, feeling the wetness between her legs start to soak her panties.

“You like having that pretty little mouth fucked don’t you, you little slut.” He asked pulling himself out of her mouth and tapping the head on her lips. Naomi wiggled and writhed; she wanted him so bad it hurt. Her pussy was screaming to be fucked.

“Please fuck me, Tom.” She begged only to be smacked quickly across her cheek; it didn’t hurt only staining slightly.

“I told you, I am Loki” He growled.

Tom had wondered if he got a little carried away, but Nomi let out a hissing moan because of it. “My, my, my your are a little wanton aren’t you?” He panted grabbing her up and throwing her towards the bed.  She fell on the mattress, ass up on her knees.  Naomi whimpered in to the sheets as she felt him yank up her skirt and run his fingers along her lace panty covered crotch. “You are dripping wet…” He cooed, suddenly tugging and snapping the fabric. Naomi gasped at how forceful he was being. She loved it, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please! Please fuck me!” She cried as she struggled against her bound wrists. Tom chuckled lowly at her desperation.

“Say my name, whore.” He ordered. “Say it!” He yelled gabbing her by her wet hair yanking her head back.

“LOKI!” She yelped.

“And what do you want me to do to you?” Tom asked slapping her ass.

“FUCK ME! PLEASE LOKI FUCK ME!” She begged almost sobbing.

“There was that so hard?” He asked before slamming in to her. Naomi moaned loudly as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head. Tom grabbed the tie that bound her wrist and used it like a handle bar.  Naomi’s arm locked in to an uncomfortable position but she didn’t care, she was gone, lost to the world because of pleasure.

“So fucking tight.” Tom hissed, his voice breaking character slightly as he panted sharply.

“Loki, yes Loki….” Naomi chanted over and over again as if it is prayer. Tom sucked on his right thumb and poked at her asshole. Naomi squeaked and jumped at the feeling. He chuckled, inserting his finger. Anal play really didn’t float Naomi’s boat but in that moment she didn’t care, in that moment it felt divine.

“You like having in your tight little ass?” He asked still thrusting hard in to her pussy. Naomi shook her head, not able to form words at the moment. “Oh really? You seem to like this.” He hissed pumping his finger in and out.

“Ah! Oh…Oh God!” She sputtered, her legs starting to shake.

“Come.” He ordered, his stroke speeding up. Naomi hicked holding back a scream as her body shook.

“Ahh! Loki!” She cried, coming hard around him. Tom clinched up, feeling he come soon after his cock trembling inside of her. He pulled his thumb from her ass and tried to catch his breath. He untied her hands and she pulled away turning on her back looking up at him. “What the hell was all that about?” She asked, still a little dazed. He chuckled and straightened himself back up.

“Now, Naomi. Don’t be mad at me.” Tom said, he knew he was going to have to explain himself.

“Why would I be-“ She stopped, feeling her face grow hot. “Did you read…?”

“Well…yes.” He said. “Naomi let out an embarrassed whine and covered her face, plopping down on the bed.  “Don’t be embarrassed! I liked it.” Tom said trying to console her.

“Did you read them all?” She asked, she had old ones about him on there that she planned on deleting but she never got around to it. Tom looked at with a smile.

“No, but I plan on it.” He said, Naomi didn’t have time get up before he ran out of the room.

“God damn it, Tom!” She screamed scrambling to her feet.

“Ehehehe!” He laughed beating her to her computer. “Now, let’s see what else you’ve got on here.” 

 


	15. One Shot: Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirited: by Beyoncé's Partition.
> 
> Tom sits like a whore, we all know this. Naomi takes advantage of this. This starting to become a recurring theme in my Tom fics…I’m not sorry about that.

But I am sorry to Tom Hiddleston that I write smut about him. Let us pry he never finds this shit.  For [miriamisepic](http://miriamisepic.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Do you have to sit like that?” Naomi asked looking at him from a cross the leather seated limousine. They were on their way to a movie premiere in Paris. Naomi wouldn’t say but she was nervous, cameras would flash and people would be saying

_‘Oh! Who is Tom Hiddleston with?’_

They had been seen together before but going to a premiere with him would mean the cat was fully out of the bag. She was aware that she would have her own Tumblr tag with in hours that would be chuck full of hate. So she looked for anything to distract herself from that thought. She couldn’t deny that there was something about Paris, the atmosphere maybe but it did something to her.

“Sit like what?” Tom asked, glancing down. Naomi raised her eyebrows and looked at him. He really did like sitting with his legs open. She shook her head, her eyes tracing the obvious outline of his cock.

“You sit like a whore.” She chuckled, slipping her stiletto heel off and out stretching her leg rubbing her foot on his crotch. Tom let out dark chuckle, watching the devious smile grow on her face.

“You’re making me hard.” He said, as she rubbed her foot along his length.

“We’ll if that cock wasn’t so distracting I wouldn’t be have so bad.” Naomi smiled slowly lifting her red formal gown; Tom bit his lip when he saw that she wasn’t wearing any knickers.  He let out a growl and knocked on the partition.  The black window rolled down.

“Yes, sir?” The driver asked.

“How far are we?” Tom asked his eyes never leaving Naomi, who was still rubbing his hard on with her bare foot.

“Fifteen minutes.” The driver answered.

“Thank you.” Tom said, the driver rolled the partition back up. “I think we have more then enough time.” Tom uttered already working on his belt. Naomi fussed with her long dress, pulling it up but making sure she didn’t wrinkle the fabric. Tom freed his cock and then yanked her in to his lap. She straddled him, and slowly lowered herself.

“Ah…fuck…” Tom breathed. Naomi’s eyes fluttered at the delicious feeling she felt in her lower stomach when she took all of him. They didn’t very much room, but Naomi bent on making the best of it. She wanted him so bad and she wouldn’t let the lack of space ruin it. Tom grabbed her hips and thrusted up in to her. She was about to let out a pleased cry but she had to bite it back, although she was almost positive that the driver knew what they were doing.  His thin lips caught hers, and he moaned in to her mouth.

“Yes…yes…” Naomi breathed against his neck.

“Mmmm, you feel so good.” Tom uttered in her ear, as he stoked harder in to her.

“You like this pussy?” She asked, only getting a growl in response. She could tell he was close by how he was panting desperately, his face contorting slightly as he tried to hold in his moans.

“Wh-ahh-where do you want me to cum?” He stammered over his words, taken by the feeling of her tight wet warmth.

“In me.” Naomi groaned, loving the sounds that filled the small space. Tom clinched his jaw and stopped thrusting, his hands gripping her ass tightly. Naomi let out a pleased at the feeling of his cock twitching inside of her. Tom let her hips go and tried to catch his breath.

“Shit…when you get up it’s all going to…” He uttered realizing the possible mess. Naomi reached back over to the seat and grabbed her handbag and pulled out a few tissues.

“Always prepared.” Naomi winked, slowly getting off of him and wiping the cum away. She plopped back down on her side of the laminose. Tom quickly straightened himself.

“Am I good?” He asked, Naomi looked up at him and snickered.

‘You got some lipstick on your lips.” Tom wiped the red rouge away.

“How about now?”

“You good.” She nodded. The limousine came to a slow stop.  “Oh god! How do I look?” Naomi asked, her nervousness returning.

“Well you have that ‘I just got fucked glow’” Tom chucked straightening his tie.

“I hope they can’t tell.” She uttered grabbing her handbag.

“Why not? I hope they do.” He smiled.


	16. One Shot: Game, Set, Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had made a promise, but Naomi didn’t want to go through with it. But she couldn’t back out once she saw how excited Tom was about it. She just didn’t have the heart to tell that she had no interest in playing tennis. (Neither do I, lol)
> 
> I’m sorry.

 “It’s so hot out here.” Naomi complained, shielding her eyes from the sun that stared down on the private tennis court.  

“It really not that bad.” Tom said looking at his girlfriend.  Who was now swishing her hips side to side causing the pleats of her white tennis skirt to flare with the motion as she held on to her new racquet.

“Did I have to wear this?” She asked, noticing his eyes on her thighs at the moment.

“Well, it’s a tennis dress. That’s what they wear.” Tom said watching as she stood up on the balls of her feet, causing her calves to tighten.

“Hmmm. But really a sports dress? Gah, whatever lets do this.” She said stretching her arm out. Tom smiled and made his way to the other side of the court tossing the green ball up in the air and catching it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to warm up?” Tom asked bouncing the ball on the ground.  Naomi smiled and raised her eyebrows.

“No, I think I got it.” She chuckled her eyes landing on his crotch in his loss fitting sweat pants, he looked delicious in his tight tee-shirt and Nike shoes. How could he even make work out clothing look so good? Tom threw the ball in the air before serving it to her.  Naomi went to hit it back but she missed horribly, Naomi pouted and retrieved the ball.

“Point for me.” He smiled Naomi rolled her eyes and threw the ball back to him he served, she hit it back, Tom knocked it back without trying too hard. Again Naomi missed after she swung really hard in her attempt.

“Fuck!” Naomi hissed.

“My point.” Tom smirked; Naomi sucked her teeth at his chuckle. She didn’t want to play tennis anymore; this was getting embarrassing she hated sports.  But she didn’t want to tell him that, he really seemed to be enjoying himself. “You going to go get the ball?” Tom asked wiping his slightly sweating brow. Naomi rolled her eyes and turned around an idea coming to her of how she could get out of tennis.  She bent over and picked up slowly, making sure he saw the tight hot pants underneath. Tom raised his eyebrow at her, she stood up slowly. She served it back to him lazily and it hit the net.

“Ooops. Looks like that’s your point.” She cooed playfully with obvious devilish intent.  Tom chuckled slightly twirling the racquet handle in his hand.

“You’re not taking this seriously.” He said looking at her.

“Of course I am, your just so much better at this then me.” She batted her eyelashes at him and bounced the ball a few times before hitting it back to him. Naomi kept up with it this time, going back and forth between them before she missed again. ‘Ooh. It looks like I lost. Oh well.”  She said shrugging her shoulders and walking over to her water bottle that sat next to the fence.

“That was just a warm up, darling.” Tom huffed his hair wet with sweat, wiping his face as he walked over to her. Naomi made sure when she put the water bottle to her lips that some of the cold liquid ran down her chin and neck. She undid a few buttons of the polo dress exposing her cleavage.

“What are you doing?” Tom asked raising his eyebrow and looking at her with suspicion.

“I’m not doing anything.” Naomi smiled before wetting her fingertips with the cold water and flicking some on to his face as she playfully tittered. Tom narrowed his eyes although his skin did enjoy the few cold beads of water that soothed it. “You look so sexy right now.” Naomi said although she didn’t mean to vocalize her thoughts. He truly did, his face flush from the heat, the tight tee-shirt he wore exposing his tone arms and the loose work out pants that she could see his cock outline through. She knew for a fact he wasn’t wearing any underwear by how it moved when he ran to hit the ball back to her, it was all  **very** distracting. Tom watched her bite her lip, she wasn’t looking up at him rather her eyes tracing the muscle definition that’s he could see through his shirt. She took another sip of her water bottle; Tom’s eyes followed the trail of liquid that had dropped in between her cleavage. Before Naomi could even register what happened she found herself against the green chain link fence of the court.  Tom’s lips had found their way against her neck, licking the trail of water from her flesh.

“You don’t want to play tennis any more, do you?” He growled against her throat. Naomi didn’t say anything feeling his large hand reach around her and grab her ass, causing the fabric of her skirt to bunch up in his grasp. “Trying to get out of this by turning me on hum?” He asked lowly pulling his lips from her neck and looking her in the eyes. Well, that had been her plan but she was hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“What? I was just trying to ta-take a break for a moment…”Naomi lied. Tom chuckled darkly and turned her around so she was facing the fence.

“Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, you are a little liar.” He growled in her ear. Naomi let out a whimper; she loved it when his voice dropped in that way. Tom’s hands ran up her smooth thighs. “But you did promise me a fun day at the tennis court.” He said lowly, Naomi’s eyes widened.

_He doesn’t mean here!? Does it he?_

Her mind’s question was answered right after when he pulled aside the small shorts under her tennis dress and rubbed her clit. Naomi clinched the chain link of the fence with one hand still gripping herracquet with the other and let out a surprised moan. Her plan was to turn him on so they would leave and go fuck at his place or hers, but she didn’t anticipate this.

“Tom-we-we can’t.” Naomi uttered as his fingers moved quicker on her bud. She felt him press his hard cock against her ass. “We’re in a kinda public place!” Naomi squeaked but Tom only answer was a devious ‘ehehehe’. Naomi bit her lip, as he assaulted her clit. She knew she was getting wet, this was rather thrilling.

“You look so hot right now in this sexy little tennis outfit.” Tom breathed, before pushing his fingers in to her. Naomi gasped at the feeling almost letting out pleased scream but she kept it inside.

“Tom-what-what if someone…” She tried to say but losing track of her words as Tom’s long fingers fucked her.

“Don’t worry. No ones around…this is what you wanted.” He said before pulling his fingers from her and pulling his pants down just enough were his cock would be freed. Tom snarled and yanked at her shorts making sure they were out of the way enough before he rubbing his cock between her lips. Naomi dropped the racquet from her other hand as he pushed in to her slowly.

“Mmmm.” Naomi moaned as she licked her lips, she reached her hand under her wanting to feel how deep he was, her fingertips grazing against his shaft causing him to let out a low hiss. He suddenly filled her to the hilt, Naomi’s mouth dropped open and her legs trembled. “Fuck…yess….” She muttered, not caring that that could get caught.  All that mattered was the fact he was fucking her with that perfect length. Tom grabbed the bottom of her dress using it as a handle as he slammed in to her bearing his teeth.  His eyes fixed on watching his cock coat it’s self over and over with her juices.  

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked savoring how her ass bounced every time he slammed in to her.

“Yes!” Naomi cried her fingers gripping the fence so hard they were starting to go numb. Tom reached around her again, his finger flicking at her clit. “Oh…yes yes yes.” Naomi chanted her eyes rolling in back of her head as he rubbed her clit in vigorous circles. “Tom! To-“ Her words cut short as she came, her legs shaking and her body tensing up. Tom moaned and through his head back feeling his orgasms come to light once her walls clinched around him,he froze his cock twitching inside of her and spilling his seed. They both panted covered in sweat from the act and heat. Tom pulled out, went he did a bit of dripped out of her and trailed down her tights.

“Oh, fuck that’s hot.” He uttered under his breath. Naomi perked up and lazily lifted her head.

“What?” She asked looking over her shoulder.

“You’re dripping.” Tom answered licking his lips at the sight.

“Take a picture.” Naomi requested with a smile.

“Naomi…I don’t think.”

“Aww.. come on.” Naomi whined purposely forcing a little bit more out. She heard him bite back a hiss.

“Fine…” He relented pulling out his phone, and snapping the picture of her against the fence in her white tennis dress her pussy exposed as his cum seeped out of her.

“Got it?” She asked.

“Yeah…” He said putting his phone back in his pocket. Naomi stood up and stringed her shorts and wiped her leg off. Rubbing her hand on the pleats of the dress.

“Thank god my dress is white or we would have a mess.” She laughed picking up her racquet. Tom shook his head at her, she was really something else.

 


	17. Delete All Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is out of town. Naomi has a good idea….
> 
> This is the set up for some drama...

Naomi pouted her lips as she sat in the tub. She rarely took baths but she was feeling rather achy that day and decided to take one that warm summer afternoon. Naomi let out a sigh and tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. Tom was out of town and she couldn’t help but miss him. Although she didn’t want to admit that missing him was something she was feeling. She didn’t really want to be in her feelings but she couldn’t help it. He had an interview in Italy and had invited her to accompany but she knew she had writing to do and she was sure if she went nothing would get done. Not a word would be typed, her computer wouldn’t have even been opened the whole trip. At least she knew herself when it came to her procrastination.

 She reached over and dried her hands with a towel and grabbed her phone off of the rug. She wanted to see how things were going but, she didn’t want to run the risk of looking clingy. The thought made her slightly turn her nose up. So instead she snapped a provocative picture of her soapy breasts and sent it to him. 

* * *

 

Tom felt his phone buzz in his pocket right after he was leaving his interview. He pulled it out and smiled seeing he had a message from Naomi, expecting a “Hey you =)” or something to that effect. But he she was struck dumb when he saw the picture that he saw. Her wet tits, covered in bath bubbles with only a winky face emoticon after it.

_Wow. –TH_

_Is that a good wow? Or? Lol.- NG_

_Good of course it’s good, you just caught me off guard. – TH_

_Haha, I guess I picked a surprising way to start a conversation, eh?  So how’s Italy? –NG_

Naomi got out of the tub and dried off, before putting her hair up in the bath towel for it to dry. She heard her phone buzz again and she picked it up checking it as she walked though her flat naked.

_It’s good; I’m heading back to the hotel right now. You still in the bath?- TH_

_No, I was starting to get all wrinkly.- NG_

Tom smiled looking down at her message, glancing back at the picture she sent him. As he got in to the back seat of the car that would take him back to his hotel. 

_I wish you were here so we could take a bath together –TH_

_Oooooo, I don’t think there would be much bathing going on  =) –NG_

Tom licked his lips at her text, before he could respond his phone buzzed again.

_I’ve never fucked in a bathtub before. –NG_

_Really? Well that is something we could try when I get back. –TH_

Naomi chuckled plopping down on her couch, chewing her lip slightly; she really was starting to wish that she had gone with him. The idea of getting fucked by him  in a fancy Italian hotel sounding perfect. Naomi ran her hand up her thigh absentmindedly.

_Oh no, I’ve gone at got myself all honry. –NG_

_Mmmm. Really? Are you going to do anything about that? – TH_

Naomi bit her lip as she read his message, slipping her free hand between her thighs and lazily rubbing her clit. She didn’t respond for a moment, suddenly lost in how her fingers on her clit felt. The wetness starting to gloss her fingertips, she threw her head back glancing over at her phone. She placed the phone between her legs and spread her lips apart, and took another picture. Naomi let out a hum as she looked at the picture; the wetness was obvious between her pink lips. She clicked send and went back to touching herself.

 Tom was walking though the door of the hotel when his phone went off again. He checked the message and his mouth dropped open slightly when he saw what his loving girlfriend had sent him.  She looked delicious; there was something painfully sexy about the color contrast between her thighs and pussy, like cherry and chocolate.  Naomi heard her phone buzz again beside her, she bit back a moan stopped fingering herself and checked to see what he said about her naughty little picture, giggled when she read his response

_Damn, girl –TH_

_I can’t wait till you get home so you can turn this cherry out –NG_

As soon as Tom opened the door to his hotel room, he called her.

“Hello?” Answered sounding rather winded.

“Do you know how much trouble you are in when come home?” Tom as palming his hard cock though his pants.

“Ooo, I know I’ve been a  _bad_ girl. You gonna punish me, Mr. Hiddleston?” Naomi panted her fingers still working on her clit.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you might forget your own name.” He hissed on the other end, his words drawing a moan from her. He unzipped his pants and freed his cock and stroking himself. Naomi could tell, tell he touching himself by the low growl that escaped his lips.

“Oh God, I want you to fuck me so hard.” Naomi uttered, feeling herself draw closer.

“Mmm. I’m going to.” Tom said resting his back against the wall and using his shoulder to hold the phone up to his ear. Listening to her pant on the other end while he jerked himself off.  They were silent for a few moments the only sound passing though the phones was their heavy breathing and panting.

“Oh Tom…” Naomi’s voice cracked, with desperate need.

“Come, darling. I want to hear you.” Tom moaned feeling that he was close as well.

“I’m so- so- close.” She yelped.

“Image my cock deep inside of you-ah-filling you—ahh fuck I bet you are so wet.” He uttered.

“I-I am-sooo wet. And it-its all for you…” Tom groaned at her words. “Ah! Ah fuck! Ahh Tom!” Naomi cried suddenly coming hard, her legs trembling, and she almost dropped the phone. Hearing her call his name even though he was there with her drove him over the edge as well. He didn’t say anything, gritting his teeth as he spilt himself in to his palm. They both panted and tried to catch their breath.

“Shit…” Tom uttered sound completely spent.

“Yeah, mmm. Wow, I want to take a nap after that.” Naomi said with a worn out smile.

“Well, don’t let me keep you.”

“Mmm, I miss you.” Naomi’s words jumped from her mouth before she could catch them. Tom chuckled sweetly and smiled.

“I miss you too, darling. I’ll talk to you later.” He said.

“Okay, bye…”

“Bye.” Naomi hung up the phone and laid down on her couch covering herself with her fluffy black throw blanket and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 


	18. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the punch line. All of the dirty pictures that Tom and Naomi have taken during their relationship comes back to bite then them both in the ass.

Tom tried to get his key in the door of his flat but he was having a few issues seeing as he was rather drunk. He had been out drinking with a few of his friends at a local pub, he had asked Naomi to come along with him but she decided against it. Stating that she hadn’t been feeling very well and would rather stay back at his place and watch a movie or two. He fiddled with his keys before finally getting them in the lock. He staggered in his dark flat almost tripping over his own feet. He turned around and locked the door behind him before reaching and trying to find his way down the hall and to the bedroom. He pushed open the door, and staggered in. Naomi let out a sigh and shifted, wrapped up in the blankets and sheets. 

“Mmm, Tom?” She asked going to turn over only to feel large hands slip under the blanket and caress her legs.

“Shhh.” He hushed pealing the sheets off of her.  “You’re so sexy.” He said, Tom leaned forward and grabbed her ass that was covered with a pair of cotton panties tightly. “I love your ass.” Naomi let out a drowsy laugh as he nuzzled his face in to her back. “I wanna fuck you…” He said slurring his words.

“Tom you’re shit face drunk.” Naomi uttered feeling him grip her hips a little too hard.

“Nah, I- I can get it up.” He said, Naomi let out a laugh and shook her head. She wiggled out of his grip and flipped over, she could barely see him in the dark the side of his face slightly illuminated by the window light. He hands his hands under her teeshirt, causing her to let out a breathy huff. 

“Tom you are drunk as fuck, go to bed.” She said with a smile he didn’t see. He nuzzled his face in to the curve of her neck and let out a sigh, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy.

“I think you might be right.” He breathed, getting off of her and plopping down on the other side of the bed. He kicked his shoes off and tried to pull his shirt over his head but he was having a hard time. Naomi giggled at him and helped him out of his tee shirt as he worked on getting his belt undone. He struggled with his jeans for a moment finally getting his long legs out, he didn’t even bother with his socks far too drunk to even deal with them. He reached out and pulled Naomi close to him, his long arm around her shoulder.

“Night darling.” Tom said already on the verge on passing out.

“Night Thomas.”

* * *

 

BANG 

BANG

BANG 

Was the sound at the door that snapped both of them out of their sleep, it was still dark out side and couldn’t have been no later then 5 AM if that. “What the hell?” Tom said from besides her but she was already out of the bed by the time he lifted his head. Her first reaction was to run in to the kitchen and snatch a knife out of the drawer.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Tom quickly put his pants back on and ran out of the bedroom, still very much hung over.

“Omi! Put the knife down.” He said walking over to the door already with a splitting headache; she didn’t, following him to the door. He looked though the peephole though the front door and let out a relieved sigh, before unlocking the door. His publicist, Luke stood there looking rather worried and exhausted. He looked over at Naomi and the knife clinched in her hand.

“Oh! It’s you. Sorry….what time is it?” She said putting the knife down quickly.

“You lost your phone.” Luke said suddenly, Tom stared at him for a second.

“What?” He asked rubbing his face.

“You lost your phone!”

Naomi looked at Tom and then back to Luke.

“Nah, mate I got it it’s right…” Tom pated him self-down, his phone was missing from his pocket. “Oh…shit.” Realizing the last time he had it was at the pub last night.

“Oh shit is right.” Luke urged walking in to the flat; he paced back and forth putting his hands on his head. “Pictures already went up-“ He started to say but Tom cut him off.

“Wait what!?” He asked almost franticly, Naomi just looked at them.

“Pictures Tom! Personal pictures that were on your phone!  Thank God your face wasn’t in any of them but…” Luke stopped and looked at Naomi, Tom quickly covered is mouth when he realized all of the incriminating pictures that she had sent him and he taken of her.

“But…we went to that premier together and everyone knows those pictures are me…” She uttered walking over to the kitchen table and opening her laptop. Nasty pictures of a black girl on his phone…of course it’s me.”

“Oh my God, Omi shit this is all my fault.” Tom said feeling horrible that their private photos were now all over the Internet. He had sent her pictures as well but his were focused on a  _certain_  area of his body, while her’s showed far more of her person.

“So what are we going to do?” Tom asked looking back over at Naomi who logging in on he laptop ready to see what the damage was.

“Well we tracked your phone and it’s shut off now.” Luke huffed wishing he didn’t have to deal with this at 5 am.

“I mean about the pictures? What do I say? Oh God.” Tom sat down on the couch feeling dizzy because of his hangover, really should get something to eat. 

“The easiest thing to do would be lie and say everything is fabricated.” Luke said. Naomi logged in to her twitter and almost went in to cardiac arrest when she saw her mentions.  His fans had come out in full force calling her every name in the book, from whore to cunt and anything in-between. For as horrible as it was for her she knew when she searched his name it would be even worse. And it was, Naomi couldn’t handle what people were saying about him. Out of all the atrocious things were people were saying about her, Naomi had thick skin but she couldn’t deal with seeing what people said about him. Even though she was his girlfriend, she still though of herself as a fan and would never wanted anything to happen to his career.

“This is all my fault.” Tom heard, Naomi squeak as she started to cry. He got up and walked over to her and closed the laptop.

“No, it’s not! I’m the one that lost my phone.” Tom pleaded taking her by her hand. “Oh Naomi, don’t cry…I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this.” He said.

“I-I don’t care bout me…what-what people are saying about you….” She sobbed wiping her eyes. “I’m so sorry…I ruined your image…” Tom looked down and shook his head, before pulling her out of the chair and wrapping his arms around her. “Shhh, darling. It’s okay, you didn’t ruin anything.” He cooed as he rubbed her back soothingly.

“Can we put a lid on this?” Tom asked Luke who tightened his lip and shifted nervously.

“We’ll try, we got most of them removed but there’s already going to be speculation….” Luke said. Tom didn’t have to say anything Luke already knew that he wanted to make sure that this wouldn’t negatively affect Naomi’s writing career.

“We could…just come clean.” Tom said out loud, Naomi stopped sobbing and pulled away and looked at him.

“What?” Both her and Luke asked in unison 

“Listen, why should we lie?” Tom asked looking over at his publicist. “They were private pictures between two people who are in love..”  Naomi’s eyes widened at his words, love? In a moment like that this Tom had just said he loved her, even though she was upset she couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“You sure you want to be honest about this?” Luke asked not sure about the idea.

“Yes.” He nodded. “It’s not something we have to hide.” Naomi looked up at him and sniffled.

“If we are going to come clean about this…I should call my parents and let them know.” Naomi uttered making a face at the idea of it.

“Right, that s a good idea…” He agreed.

“Well…at least people know that you have a big cock now.” Naomi laughed slightly wiping her eyes. Tom chuckled and shook his head, she did have a very odd way of looking at things.

“At least.” Tom snickered. 


	19. So I was thinking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi wants to try something….

 Things were surprisingly quiet seeing as they were in the middle of a massive scandal due to their private pictures being leaked. Naomi was glad that Tom hadn’t lied about the pictures and claimed them because right after more personal pictures surfaced although the second batch she knew was to connect him to the scandalous ones. It was a dirty game that someone had played and she was positive that who ever stole his phone was waiting for an opportunity to get some dirt on him. She knew certain bottom feeders who ran shitty gossip blogs would do anything for a few clicks no mater how sleazy and immoral the information was obtained. Much to her surprise Tom didn’t apologize for the images.  Stating simply…

_“What two adults do when it comes to their sexual relationship it is no one else’s place to judge.”_

It was a simple yet effective statement when coupled with his charm and seriousness. After that it started to die down but Naomi hadn’t checked her social accounts in a while and she didn’t want to…knowing that his fanbase would be out for her blood because of this.  

Naomi let out a sigh and yawned trying not to think about the whole debacle before going to bed. She had tried to leave that night feeling that she might out stay her welcome or something still very self conscious about their relationship especially now. But Tom insisted she stay another night, even though she hadn’t slept at her own flat in three days. Naomi opened the bedroom door to see him lying there messing about on his new phone. He peeked over the device, his eyes watching her as walked in only dressed in towel and fresh out of the shower.  Naomi glanced over at him, catching his blue eyed gaze.

“Yes?” She asked.

“You are sexy, that’s all.” He said. Naomi shook her head and smiled. They hadn’t really had time in the last week to enjoy each other. He was busy, she had been busy and stressed out about the whole nude pictures thing. But with it calming down Naomi found herself rather horny and there was something she had wanted to try but she didn’t really know how to bring it up. She dropped the towel and claimed on to bed the. Tom raised his eyebrows when she didn’t lie down next to him, staying on her hands and knees biting her lips.

“Tom…can I ask you something?” She said, Tom put down his phone and smiled.

“Of course, darling.” He said wondering what could have out her in such a bashful mood.

“Well….I’ve been thinking…” She wiggled her hips slightly. “I’ve never tried…” Naomi stopped suddenly. “Ugh… never mind.” She said shaking her head.

“No, what is it? Tell me.” Tom said perking up; he had an idea of what she was talking about.

“ No, really it’s nothing.” She said getting under the sheets.

“Can I take a guess at it?”

“Sure.”

“You want to try anal?” He asked with a smile, Naomi felt her face grow hot. Her expression gave it away. “Ahh.” He cooed his smile turning in to a grin. Naomi wrinkled her nose and looked away.

“I stumbled upon some anal porn today on the Internet to day and..” Tom let out a laugh at her words and shook his head.

“You just happened by some anal porn?” He asked raising his eyebrow.

“Well I-“ Naomi squeaked, it was rather cute how shy she was being about it. She wasn’t modest very often.

“It’s okay, we can do that if you want. “Tom said putting his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him before kissing her. Naomi moaned in to his mouth feeling his hand snake it’s way up and squeeze her breasts and pitching her nipple. His mouth left her lips and found their way to her neck, licking and sucking gently.

“Have you…done this before?” Naomi asked feeling extremely embarrassed, yet excited. She thought about trying it but ever went through with it, something about it seemed awkward and uncomfortable but for whatever reason she was feeling rather adventurous. Tom chuckled slightly against her neck and slipped his other hand between her legs.

“Yes.” He uttered, Naomi bucked at the feeling of his fingers on her clit.

“Ah…will you be gentle with me?” She moaned, there was something about the way she said it that was extremely sexy to him. It was so innocent and unsure, putting all her trust in him.

“Of course I will.” He whispered feeling how wet she was. He slicked his long fingers inside and pumped a few times. Causing Naomi to whine and writhe on his fingers.

“Get on your knees.” He said softly after pulling his fingers from her. Naomi nodded and shuffled in position. Tom reached over to the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of K-Y. Naomi looked at him and narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering how many women he’s had to use that lube for. Tom chuckled nervously seeing her expression and knowing what she was thinking.

“I use it to jerk off sometimes.” He said slightly blushing.

“Oh…” She mumbled watching him pull of his briefs. Tom got behind her and lazily stoked himself as he looked at her. Her shape was delicious, he would have been a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about doing this to her.  He squeezed a few drops of the lube out on to his index and middle finger. Tom slowly inserts his fingers, waiting to see what her reaction would be.  Naomi slightly pulls away and whines.

“Does it hurt?” He asked leaving his finger still.

“No…” Naomi utterers. Tom starts to pump is a finger in and out gently.  Naomi bit her lip, feeling herself grow wet from the sensation. “Ah….” Naomi found herself moaning Tom started to thrust his fingers in faster. “I-I think I’m ready.” She panted. But he shook his head.

“No, no yet.” He said still fingering her, he watched her toes curl it was obvious she was enjoying it. When he felt that she was ready he pulled his fingers from her. She whined slightly and glanced over her shoulder.

“Now, are you sure about this?” He asked applying some lube to his cock.

“Yes.” Naomi nodded. Tom nodded and held the base of his dick and used his other hand to spread her ample cheek. Naomi grumbled suddenly feeling horribly embarrassed.  He slow pushed in to her; Naomi quickly clinched on to her sheets and closed her eyes tightly. She tried to stop her body from pulling away but she couldn’t help it.

“Ow….” She uttered, Tom pulled out and rubbed her asshole with thumb.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Naomi nodded. He pushed in again this time a littler farther.

“Ack! Wait. Just….don’t move.” Naomi said.

“You’re really tense, relax.” He breathed fighting the urge to slam in to her. He knew if he did he would surly hurt her, he clinched his jaw and tried to catch his breath. She was extremely tight, and he really wanted to fuck her. He rubbed her cheek lovingly, Naomi shifted slightly.

“Okay.” She said, she feels him push deeper in do her, she clinched her jaw and fought off the uncomfortable feeling that somehow was making her pussy dripping wet. Tom let out a heavy moan as he finally filled her completely.

“Oh fuck you are tight.” He uttered gripping her hips. “Can I?” He asked wanting to make sure she was okay before he pulled back out.

“Ye-yes…” Tom slid out and then back in. Naomi moaned in pain but in pleasure at the same time, he did it again falling in to a rhythm. The pain started to subside leaving only pleasure.

“Oh…ohhh.” Naomi moaned, it felt delicious but in a totally different way.

“Fuck…ah fuck..” Tom swore thrusting faster, he slipped one of his hands between her thighs finding her sopping wet. His fingers rubbing her clit, Naomi cried out. It was almost too much, it felt too  _good._

“You like having your tight little ass fucked?” He growled, his tone of voice driving her closer.

“MmmmHummm.” She moaned, she couldn’t take it. “Oh! God!!”

“That’s it. Come darling.” He said is tone sounding more like an order then anything else.

“AH! THOMAS!” Naomi screamed, her legs shaking. Tom pulled his fingers from her pussy and reached around to her mouth, focusing her to taste herself as he continued to fuck her roughly.

“Ahh! Fuck!” Tom moaned, tensing up and coming inside of her. He pants and tries to catch his breath Naomi’s arms give way and her top half plopped down on the bed. Tom slowly pulled out of her and rubbed the small of her back.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked kissing her shoulder.

“A little bit but it was worth it.” She smiled. 


	20. One Shot: 12:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi doesn’t knock . lol.

Naomi let out a grunt as she rolled over on her back, the sunlight creeping through the blinds casting it’s glow on the walls. She sat up and cracked her back, glancing over to Tom who was still fast asleep. He would have normally been up way before her but he had arrived home at 4 am from a flight that morning. She grabbed her phone off of the side table and checked to see what time it was, ten. Naomi looked at him and smiled. He looked rather adorable in that moment his hair messy, mouth partly open and slightly snoring . She slipped out of bed, silently taking good care not to wake him. She left the bedroom, leaving the door cracked not wanting to shut it and cause any noise. She made her morning pot of coffee, and shuffled in to the living room. Grabbing up her laptop from the table and checking her email as usual per her morning ritual. Some how she found herself on YouTube looking up cat and dog videos,that was always a slippery slope. When she glanced back up at the clock it was 12:30.

 

“Shit.” She uttered getting up out of the chair; she knew Tom would feel some type of way for sleeping in so late. He always went for a run in the mornings, something she never understood. She had planed on getting him up eleven, and she knew even then he would be fussy at the fact she let him sleep so late. He had a fear of wasting time; he didn’t like lounging around doing nothing when things could have been done. They were opposites in that regard, Naomi was a massive procrastinator while Tom was already ready. It was a balance, when she would be lazy Tom would give her the slap on the ass that she needed to get things done and she would remind him to relax once in a while. Naomi went to push the door open to his bedroom when she saw him, he wasn’t sleeping anymore. He was lying on his back, fully naked stroking his cock lazily with his eyes closed. Naomi covered her mouth and her eyes widened; she quickly stepped away from the door and hid against the wall. She heard his breathing pick up slightly. Naomi couldn’t help herself; she peeked back around the corner.  She knew she probably shouldn’t be watching but it was so hot she couldn’t help it.

“Mmm.” He moaned lowly as one hand cupped his balls, he wiggled his hips and bit his lip. Naomi slipped her hand in to her panties as she watched; her was already growing wet at the sight of him.  He didn’t see her, keeping his eyes closed as his hand ran up and down his cock. Tom started to pant, growing closer, feeling as it started to build. Naomi pinched her nipple through her shirt, her other hand playing with her clit, rubbing it desperately. His groans were so sexy, the idea of her watching him without him knowing was deviously delightful to her.  She let out a moan, forgetting were she was for a second, instantly she realized her mistake. She quickly hid against the wall and covered her mouth, but her fingers wouldn’t stop working on her clit. Tom opened his eyes at the sound and looked towards the door, he didn’t see her but he knew for a fact he heard her. He got up and walked towards the door and peeked out, finding her against the wall her with her hand in her knickers. Naomi looked over at him, her face burning hot. How was she going to explain this? She yanked her yanked her hand from inside of her underwear.  Her fingers coated with her slick wetness.

“I-I-“ She stuttered but Tom reached out and yanked her by her shirt, pulling her in to the bedroom. Naomi tripped and fell to her knees, before she knew it he had is hands on her hips.

“You were watching me weren’t you?” He asked his voice husky, as he put his hand in the small of her back and pushed her top half down against the carpet. She didn’t get the chance to speak. “Tisk, tisk. tisk. bad girl.” Tom scolded playfully, pulling her underwear to the side.  Naomi whined and wiggled her hips at the feeling of him running the head of his cock along her slit. “You’re so wet.” He cooed, dipping in side of her slightly only to pull out.

“Please!” Naomi whined, trying to get up on her hands to see behind herself but Tom kept his hand on her back not allowing her to lift up.

“Be more specific, darling.” He said teasing her clit with his cock.

“Please fuck me!” She begged. Tom smirked before shoving in to her. “Yesss.” Naomi hissed at the feeling of being filled by him.

“Mmm, this is a lot better then my hand.” Tom breathed picking up his pace; the sounds of their bodies coming together filled the air. Naomi whined slightly in pain at the carpet burn that was starting to hurt on her knees but she didn’t care in the moment. She reached between her legs and played with her clit. Both of them knew it wouldn’t take them very long seeing as they had been pleasing them selves. Tom panted and threw his head back, burying himself as deep as he could in her. Naomi whimpered at the feeling of his cock pulsing inside of her. Her fingers on her clit causing her to come right after, her walls clinching around his cock as she cried out. Tom chuckled, as he pulled out of her watching as some of his cum drip from her pussy and on to the carpet.

“I’m sorry I watched you.” Naomi said getting on her back and looking up at him. Tom shook his head and picked up his pajama pants from the floor and slipped them back on.

“I’m more mad that you let me sleep past noon.” He said partly joking, causing Naomi to roll her eyes. 


	21. One Shot: Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I’m so sorry for this. Here have some kinky Tom and Naomi.

Tom stood at the foot of his bed, eyeing his work.  Naomi laid on her back her legs splayed open; ropes around her thighs were tied around the headboard.  Keeping her in that position. Her hands were also bound to the headboard. Her black leggings had been ripped down the crotch exposing her pussy and ass to him.  Tom hadn’t been very open to the idea when she had brought it up, but now he was glad he agreed. He was better at tying ropes then he had thought. He held her vibrator in his hand and tried to decide what he would do to her first. It hadn’t been something that just came about; they had been planning it for a while until they were both comfortable enough to try it.

Naomi looked at him, feeling a bit nervous because of the expression on his face, he seemed to be pondering.

“Green?” He asked, using the safe word way to ask if she was ready. Naomi wigged her hips as best she could.

“Green.” She said, it was almost as flipping a switch. Tom was suddenly someone else with dark intent. His acting abilities always amazed her. Tom got on the bed and crept towards her on his knees. His crotch at perfect mouth level to her, she could tell though his jeans he was already growing stiff.

“If you speak with out being spoken to you will be punished, you understand?” Tom asked unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants.

“Yes, sir.” Naomi said watching him pull his cock from his pants; it sprung free and lightly tapped her on the lips.

“Suck just the tip.” He ordered, Naomi opened her mouth and did as she was told. Swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. She smirked to herself, and started down the shaft wounding if he would notice that she disobeyed him.  As soon as she did, Tom swatted her across her cheek and pulled his cock from her lips.  “What did I tell you?” He hissed. Naomi didn’t say anything earning another slap against her cheek. “I asked you a question, you slut.”

“Just the tip…” she uttered looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

“You want this dick back in your mouth?” He asked holding the base of it and tapping her on her chin.

“Yes, sir.”

“As you wish.” He said, darkly shoving the whole thing in her mouth.  He knew she could take it all with little issue but he surprised her. Naomi choked and Tom pulled it back out.  She tried to catch her breath before he slipped it back it. Tom moaned loudly at the feeling of it slipping down her throat. He thrusted a few times watching her struggle against her binds. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, Tom pulled it back out, a thick line of spit connecting his cock to her lips, and Naomi gasped for air looking up at him. “You like that?”

“Yes, sir.” Naomi nodded. Her pussy was throbbing, she wanted nothing more then for him to just fuck her already but she knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“Open that mouth then, whore. And you better not choke this time.” He warned shoving himself back down her throat. She took him all, her nose flush up against his lower abdomen. He didn’t thrust, holding himself there to see how long she could take it. He thought for sure she would utter ‘uh-uh-uh’ and shake her head it being the safe sound and gesture for when she could take anymore, but she didn’t.Tom pulled back when he stated to see her struggle and her eyes flicker back. Naomi gasped for air as soon as her mouth was free. He thought for sure she would have cracked do to the lack of oxygen.

“You really are a naughty little thing aren’t you?” Tom chuckled reaching his hand back between her legs and slapping her pussy.  Naomi yelped at the sting, and bucked her hips. Tom laughed lowly swatting at her pussy again.

“Ah!” Naomi cried throwing her head back.

“Ooo, you’re so wet.” Tom cooed, Naomi yelped every time that he slapped her pussy. It hurt but in all the right ways, the sting pleasing her throbbing clit.  Tom picked up her vibrator from besides her and scooted down.  He turned the vibrator to it’s highest stetting and put it to her clit.

“Ahhh!” Naomi cried, the buzzing noise accompanied with Tom’s low laugher. Naomi’s mouth dropped open and her toes curled she was going to come hard. He pulled the vibrator away causing her to let out a frustrated cry.

“You thought it would be that easy?” Tom asked with a smile. “Tisk, tisk, tisk.”

“Please Tom….” Naomi uttered, speaking out of turn.

“What did you say?” He hissed, Naomi instantly realized her mistake but by then he was already reaching over for the riding crop, which was set aside to be used for punishment if needed.

“Sir, I’m sorry I-ow!” Naomi yelped when he wacked her on the bottom of her right foot with the crop.

“What? I can hear you.” He asked.

“I’m sor—!” She tried to get out again only for him to hit the soles of her left foot. Naomi took a deep breathed fighting through the pain of another hit “I’m sorry, sir!” She cried.

“Good girl.” Tom said dropping the crop and reaching up to her tank top that still covered her chest. He could have simply lifted it but instead he yanked at it tearing at the flimsily fabric. Naomi yelped at his force watching him eye her like an animal. Tom licked his thumb and then one for her pert nipples Naomi cried out when he pinched it sending a jolt of delicious pain though her. “Now where were we?” He uttered to himself picking up the vibrator again and retuning it back to her clit. Naomi bit her lip and her legs started to shake. Tom slipped his fingers inside of her and stated to pump them in and out.

“No! I-!” She cried, feeling something start to build deep inside of her. She yanked against the restraints and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as far as they would go. His fingers and the vibrator were too much, it was sensory over load and she couldn’t take it. “Please!! Don’t!” Naomi choked; he kept going knowing if she really wanted to stop she would say the safe word. “Thomas—-please!” Tears started to weld behind her eyes. It was too much but it felt so fucking good. Naomi didn’t scream when she came, her voice not even able to make sound.  Tom was surprised when she squirted all over the bed and all over his hands. Naomi had no idea she could even do that until he coxed it out of her.

“Holy shit.” Tom chuckled turning the vibrator off and pulling his wet fingers from her. She had made a mess and drenched the bed but it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. His cock was aching and he couldn’t contain himself any longer. Naomi was still trying to catch her breath and she hadn’t even noticed that he pulled his pants and underwear all the way off and kicked them to the floor.  Only being knocked out of her daze by the feeling of him slamming in to her.

“Oh fuck…” He uttered stroking in and out; he slapped her thighs causing her moan loudly. Tom’s hand found it way to her neck squeezing it just enough, Tom used his other and to rub her already sensitive clit.

“Oh! Oh! Fuck! Fuck!” Naomi cursed over and over again, a line of drool dripping from her lips.

“I want to feel that pussy come around my cock. Ah!” Tom growled, Naomi let out scream, her pussy clinching around him, her whole body shook and he heard her uttering nonsense as she lost her mind for those few beautiful seconds.  Tom didn’t stop, fucking her nor his assault on her clit causing her to come again right after.  

“Ahhhh!!” Tom moaned throwing his head back and burying himself in her to the hilt and came deep inside of her. He stayed like that for a moment pumping a few more times before slowly before pulling out.  Naomi was completely dazed from the multiple orgasms, only snapping back when she felt him untie her and her legs dropped down on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Tom asked sweetly seeing that the binds did cause some rope burn on her skin. Naomi blinked and looked up at him.

“Better then ok….” She uttered looking down at the mess she made. “Sorry, about the sheets.”

“It was worth it.” Tom smiled before kissing her on the forehead. 


	22. One Shot: Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has really nice hands and fingers. Naomi kind of have an oral fixation. No reason for this bullshit, hey hey!

Naomi watched Tom tap his fingers on his knee as they both sat on her tiny love seat. He had such nice fingers, they were pale, long, and she knew the work they could do. The thought of having his long digits inside of her made her quiver. Tom chuckled at a joke on the television show they were watching. Well, he was watching, she wasn’t paying attention and nor did she understand the British humor.  Tom glanced over at her when she grabbed his hand.

“Hum?” He muttered, looking at her as she studied his palm. “What are you doing?” Tom asked with a small smile at how she looked in that moment. Her hair slightly messy, her tank tops lose, it handing off of her frame.

“You have nice hands.” She mused moving his hand to her mouth. Naomi slightly kissed his fingertips not taking her eyes off of him. Tom lowered his brow at the feeling. She let out a pleased hum before sucking on his index finger. Tom moaned his face slightly flushing; she sucked the length of his long finger and wiggled her slips slightly. She moved to his index finger and did the same thing, enjoying the taste of the salt on his skin.  Tom gritted his teeth and growled, yanking his hand away from her full lips.  Naomi went to inhale to protest wanting to keep sucking on his fingers but he pulled her off of the small love seat and on to the living room floor.

“You like my fingers, hum?” Tom growled as he go on top of her, she didn’t give her a chance to answer before he grabbed her face and kissing her. Forcing his tongue in to her mouth causing her to moan lowly. His hands ran up her waist and pushed her tank top up, he kneaded her breast roughly before biting her bottom lip. Tom pulled away and slipped his fingers back in to her mouth. Naomi rocked her pantie-covered hips against his crotch, feeling the erection behind his jeans. Tom pulled his fingers from her lips and rubbed them on one of  her dark nipples.

“Ahhhh..” Naomi moaned slightly closing her eyes. Tom rubbed her clit though her panties. Chuckling when he felt the wetness that had started to seep though the thin pink fabric.

“Mmm, someone’s turned on I see..” He crooned pulling the fabric aside and slipping his fingers in to her. Naomi yelped as he started to pump in and out of her cunt. The wet sound of it filling the air.

“Oh! Yes!” Her back arched and she gripped the fibers of her white shag rug.  He yanked his fingers oumt both of them sticky and covered with her wetness. He snickered before shoving them in to her mouth forcing her to taste herself. Naomi didn’t protest savoring how her pussy tasted. 

“You like that?” Tom asked watching the delicious expression on her face.

“Mmmhumm.” Tom gritted his teeth and unzipped his jeans, not even bothering to take them all the way off. He needed to fuck her right then and there and not a second later.

“Please fuck me…” Naomi mumbled as he rubbed his cock along her slit.  He pushed in to her causing Naomi to arch her back as far as it would go. Tom gripped her thighs tightly, his nails digging in to her skin but Naomi didn’t care.

“Talk dirty to me..” She moaned gathering a growl from him.

“You like this cock in your tight little pussy?” Tom groaned releasing one of her thighs so he could smack her clit. Naomi cried out and bit her lip.

“Yes! I want you to beat it up!” She yelped, Tom chuckled slightly before whacking her pussy again.

“You want me to beat this pussy up, huh?” He asked not waiting for her answer. Before Naomi knew it he had pulled out and flipped her on her stomach and forced her up on her knees. He gripped her hips and slammed back in to her.

“Ah! FUCK!” She cried.

“Is this rough enough for-you, darling?” Tom hissed forcing her top half down on the rug.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She chanted over and over.  Tom reached around pushing his fingers back in to her mouth Naomi moaned, licking and sucking them lovingly.

Tom rammed in to her ruthlessly, over and over again. Both of them aware that her down stairs neighbors could possibly hear them, but they didn’t care.  He leaned over her, his breath in her ear.

“Who’s my dirty little slut?” He hissed, Naomi whined. Her impending orgasm obvious to him by the way she rolled her eyes in the back of her head.

He pulled his finger from her mouth and reached between her thighs, flicking and rubbing her clit.

“Oh fuck..! Yes! Ugh!!” She wept against the fabric to the rug. “Ack!! Thomas!!!” She screamed losing herself to the feeling, shouting out filthy things in a desperate hoarse voice. Tom kept stroking in to her close to his own release. He panted and clinched his teeth as he came deep in side of her cunt.  Tom stocked in side of her a few more time slowly before pulling out, he bit his lip watching his cum drip out of her and on to the rug.

“Damn, darling.” He mused before slapping her ass and standing up. Naomi turned over on her back and looked up at him. Suddenly there was a banging on the floor under her, obviously one of her neighbors didn’t appreciate all the noise.

“You really should try to keep it down, Omi.” Tom chuckled straightening himself up, putting his cock back in to this pants and zipping them. 

“How do you expect me to do that when you fuck me soooo good?” Naomi asked deviously, running her fingers though her sticky folds that were covered with her wetness and his seed. Tom raised his eyebrow at her as she brought her small fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

“Lord, woman are you ever not horny?” He asked.

“Well, Thomas…that is a very silly question.” 


	23. En Français

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw Tom on Top Gear and he had on glasses. He looked like yummy teacher so here, have some surprise role-play haha. What has my life come to? PS: I’m not fluent in French. Also this might be the most vanilla thing I have ever written haha.

Tom pulled the door to his flat open only to see his girlfriend Naomi standing there, he had been expecting her but there was obviously something off about how she held herself. She stood there in her long coat, her hair in pigtails.  He glanced down at her shoes to notice that she was wearing Mary- Jane’s.

 “Nice glasses Mr. Hiddleston.” Naomi said putting a strain the title. He had been wearing those reading glasses quite a lot and it gave Naomi an idea for a surprise. Tom was just about to ask what she was up to but she cut him off. “Do you mind if I come in, Mr. Hiddleston?”  She asked, walking past him. Tom raised his eyebrow and shut the door.

“Um, Naomi what are you-?” He started to say but his question was answered by her pulling her pulling her coat off, exposing her schoolgirl uniform underneath. Red plaid skirt, a tight white button down shirt, and  white knee high socks. Tom shook his head, now he knew the game she was playing.

“I’m sorry to come by like this but…” Naomi twirled a lock of her hair on her thin finger. Tom bit back a chuckle at how horrible her acting was, it did remind him of a very corny porno but he did respect the fact that she could keep a straight face. One thing Tom could say about Naomi was that she was spontaneous. He pushed up his glasses and decided to play along with her.

“Tisk, tisk, tisk. Naomi you know coming by your teachers homes isn’t very professional.” Tom said crossing his arms; Naomi’s eyes landed on his tone forearms for a second.

“I’m sorry! Sir, I just…” She bit her lip. “I just know you are very good at French and I have an exam coming up... I was hoping you could privately tutor me?” Naomi uttered innocently and batted her eyelashes. “If I don’t do good on this test I might fail. Please sir, help me.” Naomi begged causing Tom to smirk wickedly before stepping towards her his eyes on her full pouty lips.

“You didn’t come here for just tutoring,  mon doux petit chaton” He said. Naomi quivered at the words that meant ‘ _my sweet little kitten’_. He cupped her under her chin and hand ran this thumb across her lips. “I will tutor you but on my terms. Oui?” He asked.

“Oui, monsieur.” She uttered, feeling Tom’s hands reach around her and grip her ass under her skirt. He gripped her up and plopped her down on the couch.  Naomi let out a breathy sigh and bit her lip.

“I’ll make you remember the exact pronunciations.” Tom said getting on top of her and looked down at her admiring her in that moment. His eyes landing on her cleavage that was daring to pop from her tight button down with each breath she took. Her dark smooth skin catching the warm light in such a delicious way, she looked absolutely editable in that school uniform. “Tu es si mignonne, que j'ai envie de te manger.” Tom said licking his lips before grabbing her hips causing her to gasp sweetly. Naomi reached up and yanked him down by his shirt collar and kissed him. Her teeth raking roughly against his lip as she nipped at him.  Tom groaned at the taste of her cherry lip-gloss and the grinding off her hips on the crotch of his jeans.  Tom’s mouth lowered to her neck, licking the curve of it causing her to let out a small whine.

“Ça te plait?” He asked, Naomi smiled as he sucked on her neck.

“Of course I like it…” She breathed.

“En Français.” He requested, nipping at her drawing a moan out of her.

“Oui, j'aime bien.” Naomi panted as he groped her breast and pulled away eyeing her chest.

“Dear lord, I love these tits.” He mused running his fingers over her hard nipples it was obvious she was not wearing a bra.

 “En Français?” Naomi teased  biting her lip.

Tom chuckled at her “J'aime tes seins” He said before yanking her shirt open, causing the buttons to go flying and land on the floor. He pinched both of her nipples and slightly tugged.

“Ahhh.” Naomi moaned bucking her hips against his stiffening cock. “Je te veux.” She said begged, Tom smiled pushing his glasses up again that had slipped down his aristocratic nose. He continued to play with her nipples watching her writhe. “S'il vous plait, Monsieur Hiddleston baise moi!” Naomi begged for him to fuck her, the sound of her pleading for his cock in French was enough for him to give her what she wanted. Tom quickly reached under her skirt and yanked her white panties off and dropped them to the floor. He unzipped his pants, and pulled his cock free, rubbing it against her slit. Naomi whined desperately and bucked her hips towards him. Tom chuckled as he teased her, rubbing the head on her clit and enjoying the little sweet sounds of her pleas before he slipped in to her. “Oh!!” Naomi arched her back as he filled her to he hilt. Tom grabbed her legs and pushed them up, forcing her to rest them on his shoulders, the position driving him deeper in to her. “Yes, ah yes.” Naomi thrust in and out of her in quickly. Tom grit his teeth as he pounded her relentlessly, loving the feeling of his cock deep inside of her tight pussy.

“Is this-what you wanted?” Tom panted feeling her slightly tighten up around him, she was close. Naomi didn’t speak only nodding her head and gripping the edge of the couch.

“O-Oh yes!” She choked out closing her eyes tightly as her legs started to shake. “Oh! Yes Thomas!” Naomi cried as she came hard, her fingers gripping at the fabric of the couch cushion.  Her body relaxed and she panted; yet Tom didn’t stop still stroking in and out of her. His motions disjointed now, it was obvious he was close as well.

“Fuck!” He explained pulling out of her and deciding to finish on her stomach. His cock twitched as he shot his warm seed, on to her belly. Tom stroked himself a few more times before dropping his hand.

“All of this because I have been wearing glasses?” He asked pushing the frames up again. Naomi giggled and nodded.

“You look like a sexy teacher.”  She said looking at the mess he made.

“Well, I see your French is getting better.” He chucked. 


	24. Splinters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing this for a while but given all the bullshit that this is happening in the fandom this seemed to be a good time. This fic to its core has been about dating celebrity when and not being able to handle the shock of it (plus a lot of smut) I know I have hinted at this but due to the drama that is currently happening I feel I should touch deeper on this. This chapter might be controversial but I first hand have seen how nasty this fandom can be. As a black fan of Tom’s I have been sent racial hate.
> 
> And I have a feeling if his girlfriend was of color she would have do deal with the deep dark parts of the fandom. There are serious themes in this chapter so read at your risk. 
> 
> Proving to myself that I can write more then just smut.

Tom opened the door to his flat; he smiled when he saw that Naomi’s favorite boots were sitting by the door on the rug. He wanted to come home to the site of those ugly black wore to hell boots by the door everyday. Tom had been thinking, she was already at his place a lot. Not because she was clingy or anything like that but because he asked her to stay. It didn’t really make much sense for her to have to pay for her own flat. London rent was expensive especially for a young writer, she did get paid royalties on her book sales…but seeing as she rarely slept at her own place. He had been trying to work up the courage to bring up the idea of her moving with him, they had almost been together year and things were good. The only thing that made him worry was the whole ‘picture scandal’ but he hadn’t really heard much about it and knew the fallout from it was that was dying down.

He walked down the hallway leading to the bedroom, knowing that was where Naomi liked to spend her time. So much that he dubbed her his ‘little hermit crab’. He pushed the door open expecting to find her at sitting on his bed in a large sweater or tee shirt and panties, with her hair piled high in a bun. Her reading glasses low on her nose as she typed on her computer. He inhaled to speak but didn’t when he saw her, she was on her laptop but her head was in her hands and she was crying.

“Omi?” Tom asked, promptly concerned. She looked up, her face wet with tears, a few pieces of hair sticking to her cheek. Tom walked towards her as she sniffled and let out a huff. She didn’t say anything only pushing the laptop off of her lap so he could see it and rolled over on her side not wanting to look at him. Tom opened his mouth to speak but closed it right after when he realized he was looking at her mentions on Twitter.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the silver laptop. There were tweets sent to her by the same person. Tom clinched his jaw reading the tweets.

_XOXO_TOMFAN_

_@NaomiG I hope you know that you are a whore._

 

XOXO_TOMFAN

_@NaomiG  Tom shouldn’t be with a slut like you!_

_XOXO_TOMFAN_

_@NaomiG We all know how nasty you are we saw the pictures_

_XOXO_TOMFAN_

_@NaomiG I bet he doesn’t even want to be with you, you just give it up easy #trashy_

_XOXO_TOMFAN_

_@NaomiG How dare you try to ruin his perfect image with your dirty whore ways!!!!_

Tom covered his mouth as he kept reading through the tweets that were getting worse and worse.

_XOXO_TOMFAN_

_@NaomiG I hope you know I read your book. It fucking sucked you stupid bitch._

_XOXO_TOMFAN_

_@NaomiG Stay away from Tom you stupid nigger cunt._

 

Tom felt physically sick when he saw that one, he couldn’t believe that someone who called them self a fan of his would ever speak like that. Not just to his girlfriend but to anyone.

_XOXO_TOMFAN_

_@NaomiG If I ever see you I’m going to kick your ass. #fact_

He didn’t say anything, only shutting the laptop and pushing to the foot of the bed. There was nothing but the sound of Naomi’s sobs filling the room. He didn’t have anything to say, what could he utter that would her feel better? She had been attacked called out of her name; she had been told that she wasn’t good enough for him, that she was a whore. But none of that meant anything compared to being called one of the worst things any person of her decent could be…Tom closed his eyes guilt filling him to the point here it hurt.

“I’m so sorry…” He uttered, cringing inwardly at the fact that was all he could say to her. He had nothing else, and what good his apology be to words that he knew hit like a shot gun?  “Naomi…I’m so sorry….” She didn’t say anything to him, only sitting up and facing the opposite way and slumping her shoulders. Not much bothered Naomi, but this dug in her skin like a hundred splinters. Tom signed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; he couldn’t contemplate how she felt. He knew as a white man he didn’t have the capacity to know the hurt words like that caused.

 That was a boundary, a line in the sand no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t come up with words to comfort her. If they had just called her a whore and a slut that would have been one thing, he could have said, “Ignore them, darling.” Or “It is jealously, please love don’t let it bother you.” But I he said any of that he knew it would some how seem as if he was diminishing an insult that so heavy…that he was speechless. Naomi got up and wiped her face, grabbing her computer bag off of the floor, unzipping it and reaching over for her laptop and placing it in.  

“Darling, where are you going?” Tom asked, he didn’t want her to leave he wanted to fix this; no he **needed** to fix this. Naomi wasn’t famous; she was writer who liked to tell stories. Most novelists could walk down the street and have no one recognize them while still doing the thing that they loved. She never wanted to go to the parties, she never wanted to go to the premieres, and she didn’t care about being seen or even people knowing that she was his girlfriend. He had been the one to lose his phone and that had got the private pictures that she had sent to him leaked all over the Internet.

“I-I’m going to go home.” Naomi squeaked as she walked out of the room. Tom quickly got up and went after her.

“Omi! Wait, I don’t know what to say I’m sorry that asshole said those things to you.” Naomi picked up her purse off of the couch and walked towards the door. Naomi slipped on her boots and shook her head.

“I think I need time….” She uttered, her words made his gut drop.

“What?” He breathed not believing what he was hearing. Naomi looked up at him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

“Thomas…” He whined at the fact that she called him full first name instead of just ‘Tom’. “I need to…. think…” She uttered clinching the strap of her computer bag. “I don’t know if I can..if I can deal with shit like this…” She uttered. Tom clinched his jaw, he was going to lose her because of this and the part that hurt the most was that he knew she had every reason to end the relationship. The glare of the limelight was sometimes too much for even him; he couldn’t image being her and having to read things like that.

“Please Naomi…don’t…” He said going to reach for her but she recoiled from his touch and shook her head.

“Please Tom, I need some time…please…” She looked away and wiped her eyes again. Tom wanted to fight to keep her there; he wanted to plead a case, give her reasons of why she should stay but he knew he had nothing.  He clinched his fist and dropped his head.

“….I understand…” He whispered.

“I’ll call you…” Naomi said looking back at him before pulling the door open and leaving. Tom stood there for a moment, before glancing down at the empty rug and shutting the door. 


	25. Chattanooga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See I told you that most of the one shots where going to come together. I had an anon on Tumblr that wanted something like this to happen so I just wove it in to the current story line. So here you go. Once again, proving to myself that I can write more then smut.

_“I’ll call you.”_

 

Naomi had said those words three days ago, but there was no phone call and no text message from her yet. Tom didn’t want to admit it out loud but he expected her to call that night, they would talk about it, he would make her feel better and she would end up coming over. But none of that happened, he had laid down in his bed; the pillows still smelling like the shea butter she used on her hair. Tom had thought about calling her, holding his phone, his finger hovering above her name in his contacts but in the end he didn’t. She said she would call him.

On the forth day since she left, leaving their relationship dangling with uncertainty, Tom’s phone rang and Naomi’s name and picture showed up on the ID.  He quickly answered it.

“Hello.” He said fighting past the lump in his throat; he didn’t want to come off as desperate so he tried to seem calm and indifferent.

“Hi Tom.” Naomi said on the other end, she sounded rather full of pep.

“Um, so what’s up?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand nervously.

“Mmmm, nothing much I just wanted to call to tell you that I’m going out of town for a few days I-“

“Wait, where are you going?” He asked instantly sounding concerned. He heard Naomi let out a small breathy laugh.

“I’m going to Chattanooga to visit my parents for a few days. Just to clear my head you know?” Naomi spoke, causing Tom to lower his eyebrows at her words. “When I get back we’ll talk.” Tom bit back an annoyed grunt, not annoyed at her but the situation.

“…Okay. Sound’s good, I’ll uh talk to you then. Have fun.” Tom said.

“I will…I’m sure you’re busy with ya’ know actor stuff.” Naomi chuckled sounding a little awkward.

“No, I’m free for the next week.”

“Oh well I’ll leave you to your well deserved relaxing…I’m about to board my flight so I’ll text you when I get there safe.” Naomi said her tone turning a little sad.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you soon.” Tom uttered.

“Bye.” Her voice said before it was gone. Tom hung up his phone and stood there for a moment.

“Chattanooga…” He uttered.

* * *

 

Naomi hadn’t seen her parents since she moved to London almost a year ago, she missed them terribly. She missed her home state of Tennessee even though she hadn’t lived at home since before she left for collage but she still longed for the southern sunlight. Her parents lived in a nice home right along Harrison Bay, it was a rather beautiful place on a nice plot of land.  Naomi texted Tom like she said she would when her flight landed at the airport. She didn’t expect him to text back seeing as it was 4 am in London by the time she arrived home.

Her mother Fay and her father Joseph were high school sweet hearts had had married right after graduation. Fay had been a stay at home mom even though she had a degree in English, while Joseph was a practicing lawyer. Although her parents were highly educated they had the tendency to act a bit ‘country’ from time to time. Naomi had planned on coming home to clear her head. Possibly seeing her brother and her two sisters but some how the day after she arrived they had decided to have a small fest.

“Tell me, did mama and daddy plan this?” Naomi asked across the kitchen table at her older sister Jade. Jade was a short, thick woman with short hair and too many tattoos to count.

“You know they did.” Jade said before popping her gum.

“Ughh, Why did they have to all of that? I mean…” Her words were cut short by her uncle laughing loudly in the living room. “They even got Nana cooking all this food up.” She said gesturing over to the counter that had already had a whole southern spread laid out.

“Girl, please. We ain’t seen you in months.” Jade dismissed. The youngest child, Shana walked in to the kitchen grabbing a drink from the refrigerator. At only seventeen, Shana was tall and pretty. Her and Naomi looked the most alike out of the siblings.

“So was it really you in them nasty pictures?” Shana asked putting her hand on her hip. Naomi grumbled and put her head down on the glass table.

“Shhh! Shana, we ain’t gonna talk about that!” Jade hushed her baby sister.

“Ooooo! It was you! Daddy tried to tell us that it wasn’t but oooo!”Shana continued pointing at Naomi and laughing.  Fay walked in to check on the greens that were boiling on the stove.

“Mama! Make them shut up about…” Naomi combined, her face hot. She just wished everyone would stop talking about those damn pictures.

“Well child, if you wouldn’t have been so hot in the ass it wouldn’t have happened.” Fay said not fazed by her daughters. Jade let out a cackling laugh at her mothers words.

“That is what you get for messing around with a white man.” Another voice entered the conversation. It was that of the eldest child and only son, Braden. Naomi rolled her eyes at her brother. Braden had an ego about him as he frequently bragged about being and alumni of Morehouse College because it was a historically black university and had his bachelors in African American Studies.

“Boy boo. You know he didn’t make me take those pictures right?” Naomi spoke before she thought causing all of them to look at her. “I mean….what the fuck ever, I’m grown.”

“Ay! Young lady watch that mouth!” She heard her dad yell from the living room and her uncle’s laugh right after. “Ugh…whatever like I was saying, the pictures didn’t happen _because_ he’s white.”

“Wasn’t his phone stolen?” Jade asked.

“Yeah I mean, it’s not his fault.” Naomi uttered, she didn’t want to talk about Tom but she knew her family was going to be all interested in the topic.

“Well you can’t be that serious with him, I mean he should have come to meet your family.” Braden said, Naomi lowered her head.

“Uh oh.” Fay noted, knowing that look her daughter got.

“We’re on a break right now.” She uttered.

“WHY?” Both her sisters and mother asked in unison, they were enjoying the idea that she was dating someone so well known.

“See you can’t trust um.” Her brother said, Naomi let out a huff not sure how much longer she could take his shady comments about Tom.

“Well…something happened after the whole picture thing….” She started to say getting cut off by the sound of her niece running in the kitchen.

“Someone’s here!” The little girl yelled feeling the need to announce it.

“Makalia, what the hell did I tell you about running in this house?” Her mother, Jade said.

“But someone’s here!” The child said again right when the doorbell rang.

“I got it.” Naomi spoke getting up from the kitchen table and going to the door. She pulled it open expecting more family but almost jumped back when she saw Tom standing there. He looked exhausted holding a bouquet of Daylilies, dressed in this tight white button down and dress slacks that he wore too often.  Naomi just gawked at him for a moment not understanding why he was there. He smiled sheepishly at her.

“Hello…” Tom said.

“Hi….” Naomi uttered not realizing that her siblings had gotten up to see who was at the door and were now behind her, all of them looking at Tom in utter surprise.

“Who at the door!?” Her uncle yelled in his usual shoutty one from the living room.

“Holy shit.” Jade uttered to herself looking Tom up and down.

“Oh my God, I’m such a tit…I shouldn’t have come here..” Tom uttered the realization of his love sick actions hitting him in that moment, not when he found out where her parents lived, not when got on the twelve hour flight from London to Chattanooga, not when he drove to the address but he stood there he like a class-A fool. “I’m sorry this was stupid…” He uttered turning and heading down the front stairs towards his rental car.

“Wait!” Naomi yelled running after him.

“Is this a Nicholas Sparks book or something?” Shanna asked as they watched.

“Thomas!” Naomi breathed grabbing his arm; he turned around and looked at her. “How did you know I love Daylilies?” She asked.

“You told me…” Tom spoke, his face red remembering when they laid in his bed taking about random things. She had said that Daylilies were her favorite flower before he had kissed her.

“You came all this way? For me?” Naomi asked tears welding in her eyes.

“I did…” Tom sighed and looked down. “The day you left I was going to ask you if you wanted to move in with me.” Naomi’s eyes widened at his words and her heart flutter in a way that made her nervous at the feeling it was giving her. “And you left because of something horrible that someone that thinks of them selves as ‘fan’ of mine said to you…I felt so fucking terrible that there was nothing I could say to make you feel better and…I couldn’t wait until you got back. I needed to know if you still wanted to be with me because it was biting at me since you left so I came here. I know that this is fucking stupid I shouldn’t have come. I made a big scene in front of your family…” He rambled nervously trying to explain himself.

“I want to be with you.” She uttered.

“…and I look like a fucking- wait what?” Tom asked.

“I said I want to be with you.” Naomi smiled looking up at him. “I know I’m not cut out for the whole fame thing, but I know that comes with it… and really why should I allow some nobody on twitter to ruin our relationship?” She said taking the flowers and smelling them. “Now, how about you come in, I put these flowers in some water and you can meet my family?”

“Right. Okay, I can do that.” Tom uttered rubbing the back of his neck nervously as they walked back towards the house.

“Do people know where you?” Naomi asked. “I mean you can’t just run off….”

“I didn’t tell many people but the important ones know. Luke tried to talk me out of it.”

“Haha! I’m sure he did.” Naomi smiled as they made their way to the front door. Her siblings were all still standing there, her sisters in awe at what they had just seen both of them practically swooning. They shuffled out the way and let them in the door. “This is my sister Jade.” She said pointing her out. Jade smiled widely and waved at him. “My sister Shanna.”

“Hi!”

“My brother Braden.” Tom extended his hand and they shanked. It was obvious that her brother was sizing him up although Tom didn’t seem worried about his alpha behavior. Naomi walked back in to the kitchen and Tom followed. “Ma! There’s someone I want you to meet.” Fay turned around and in surprise.

“Oh my goodness!” She said walking over to him.

“This is my mother, Fay.”

“Nice to meet you.” Tom smiled.

“You know you’re all my child has been talking about since she got here.” Fay laughed, causing Naomi to let out a sigh. She hated the fact that it was true…  Her father and her uncle both made their way to the kitchen wondering who’s voice they were hearing.  “Daddy, this is Tom.” Naomi spoke introducing him to her father. Joseph was a hefty man with a big black beard and a constant mean expression even though he was rather sweet.

“It is nice to meet you, sir.” Tom said extending his hand, but was surprised when her father simply hugged him.

“Ya know, I really liked you in _War Horse_.” Her father smiled.

“Thank you so much.”

“Oh and this Uncle Roy.” Naomi said pointing at the thin man who already had a beer in his hand.

“Ay, you played that one…that one.” Roy snapped his fingers and tried to remember. “That black haired motherfucker.”

“He played Loki.” Naomi said embarrassed.

“Yeahhh! Loki!”

“Yes, I did.” Tom laughed, feeling less awkward now.  There was a shuffling sound on the hard wood as the last person made their appearance. Nana made her way in to the kitchen not even noticing Tom until she walked by him. 

“Oh! Who are you?” The old woman asked with a smile.

“Nana this is Tom, my boyfriend.” Naomi said. Nana looked at Tom and then pinched at his abdomen.

“You are a skinny little one, we gonna have to put some meat on dem’ bones.” Tom laughed at the old woman’s words.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Naomi smiled knowing that her family didn’t play when it came to food.

 


	26. A Fever You Can Sweat Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi is sick and she has an idea of how to break her fever.

There were boxes left half unpacked, clothing and shoes piled in along the walls of his the bedroom. Naomi had accepted Tom’s offer for her to move in with him.  It was a little scary, she had never been so serious with anyone before but she decided to take the leap. Everything had been going good after they arrived back in London after Chattanooga. Tom had to go out of town for a few days but once he was back home Naomi had decided to start moving her things in. She had put her furniture in storage, a safeguard she told herself. What if they broke up? We would have to buy all new stuff; it was best to hold on to it for now. Just incase. Everything was good until she got sick.

 

Naomi let out a huff as she lay in bed; she wished this had happed before she bought out of her lease. Tom couldn’t get sick; he had commitments and appearances seriously important things unlike her. It wasn’t a serious sickness but she felt horrible, for the last two days she stayed in bed. Tom opened the bedroom door to find her wrapped up in the comforter, her hair a mess, dressed only in one of his shirts and a mask to cover her nose and mouth. She looked ridiculous but she insisted on wearing it, saying she didn’t want to get him sick as well.

“How are you feeling?” He asked sweetly, setting on the edge of the bed.

“I feel like I have become death, the destroyer of worlds.” She sniffled; Tom chuckled and shook his head before he reached out to put the back of his hand to her forehead.

“Hum…”

“What?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“You’re a little warm, love.” He uttered pulling off the comforter, Naomi whined in protest not knowing what he was doing. He slipped his hand under her shirt, causing her to let out a small sigh at how cool his skin on hers felt.

“I’m just checking to see if the rest of you is warm as well, don’t get excited.” Tom spoke looking rather serious. He touched her thigh with the back of her hand as well. “Do you feel hot?”

“No, not really…. But your hands do feel soothing, keep touching me….” She mumbled.  Tom ran his hand down the length of her thigh; Naomi hummed and wiggled her hips.

“Really, Omi? Even when you’re sick?” Tom asked with a chuckle.  Naomi bit her lip under the mask and looked away.

“I can’t help that you turn me on.” She breathed; Tom pushed his fingers in to the meat of her thigh and kneaded softly.

“Mmmm. That is always nice to hear.” He said lowly.

“You know, I read somewhere that sex is a good way to break a fever.” Naomi uttered leaning her head back and a piece of hair dangling in face.  Tom raised his eyebrows and looked at her. “Maybe we should test that….for science.” She said grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off over her head.

“Naomi I don’t think we should…” He tried to say but she ignored him, throwing the shirt at him with a sore throat husky giggle.

“Please Tom, I’m not _that_ sick.” She spoke grabbing her breasts and pitching her nipples. Tom let out a sigh as he watched her, she did look oddly sexy with messy hair and that mask on. He knew she was worn out, but the fact that she was still turned on for him even when she was sick did stoke his ego a bit. “We haven’t fucked in a while.” She whined, slipping her foot in his lap and rubbing it on his crotch.

“We’ve been busy.” He said, grabbing her foot. “I was out of town, you’ve been moving in and now you are sick. We will when you feel better, darling. I don’t want you to over exert yourself. “ He said trying to sound stern, but was rendered speechless when she pulled aside her panties and slipped her fingers inside of herself.  Tom’s face slightly flushed as she moaned.

“ All you have to do it put it in…It might make me feel better.”

“A cold shower would make you…” His voice trailed off when she slipped another finger inside.

“Ohhh….please Thomas..” She begged throwing her head back. He palmed his erection and let out a huff, before undoing his jeans and pulling them and his briefs off, Naomi opened her eyes when she felt him reach for her panties. She giggled slightly as he pulled them off.

“Put your knees up.” He ordered, she did and he grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it along her slit. He spat on her pussy for extra lubrication, the vulgar act casing Naomi to laugh and buck her hips towards him. Tom rubbed his cock on her clit before slipping in.

“Mmmm.” Naomi panted as she arched her back, Tom bit back a small hiss as he started to thrust. She panted and grabbed the sheets closing her eyes and enjoying how he made her feel.

“Are you okay?” He breathed picking up his pace.

“Ye-yes.” Naomi reached out and yanked on his shirt pulling him down towards her. He wanted to pull her mask off to kiss her full lips but he knew if he did he would have a higher chance of catching whatever bug she had.

“I wanna…ah….I wanna ride you.” She breathed, Tom pulled out and they switched positions. Naomi stabled herself by putting one hand on his chest and slowly lowering down on to his cock. Tom moaned as she took him all and stared bounce up and down trying to find a rhythm. Tom gnashed his teeth before grabbing her by her ass and forcing her to move.

“Oh fuck…She uttered behind the mask as he thrusted up in to her, gripping her cheeks tightly and letting out a growl. Naomi tried to catch her breath, his rough strokes causing her to pant. He watched as his cock slicked inside her over and over again, her wetness covering his cock as the room filled with their moans, pants and the sounds of their bodies coming together.

“God damn, your pussy feels so good.” He uttered, watching as she struggled to stay balanced her top half slumping to the right slightly. He reached up and pulled her down wrapping his arms around her and holding her in place. His hips still thrusting up in to her quickly.

“I-I-I think it’s working…” Naomi panted in his ear; she was starting to feel rather sweaty and sudden cool coming over her as the heat was pushed from her body. Tom only grunted in acknowledgement of her words. He noticed that her skin was growing wet as well.  He twitched his jaw as he felt himself grow closer, and closer.

“T-Tom….ahhh.” She whined sounding desperate, her face in the pillow. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” She choked her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her legs shaking.  She clinched around him and came swearing repeatedly and mumbling nonsense before her body dropped limp.. Tom didn’t stop continuing to thrust in to her pussy until he came to his climax.

“Ah! Fucking hell.” He groaned spilling himself in to her, thrusting shortly as he did. A bit of his cum dripping out of her and down his shaft. He let her go and Naomi got off of him and plopped down besides him.

“Feel better?” Tom asked looking at her. He could see the sheen of sweat on her dark skin, Naomi reached up and pulled the mask off and let out a huff.

“Hell yes…sweating out a fever might be the best feeling….well other then sweating out a fever while getting fucked, that is simply the best.


	27. One Shot: Gimme That Daddy Long Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For wellgabyisagaby (on tumblr)
> 
> I said Daddy Hiddles needed to be a thing. hahah. 
> 
> One day I will stop naming fics after Beyonce lyrics, but today is not that day.

Naomi grew excited when she heard the front door unlock. Tom had been out at another “hoity-toity fancy party” as she had so maturely put it. Of course she was invited but she decided to stay home but she had planned a little surprise for him.

            “Omi I’m home.” Tom called loosening his tie as he walked down the hall to the bedroom. Expecting to see her wrapped up in the comforter on her lap top or watching television but instead when he pulled open the door he saw her laying there in white and pink lingerie, the sweet kind with bows and lace. Her legs covered by opaque white thigh highs. She looked like a little piece of cake laying here all for him. Tom stepped back and blinked out pleasantly surprised chuckled. “Damn, what’s the occasion?” He asked licking his lips. Naomi giggled and rolled over on her stomach and looked at him.

            “No occasion, I just my Daddy Hiddles.” She said with a breathy laugh Tom bit back another chuckle at her choice of words

            “Daddy? Really, Naomi?” He asked pulling off his tie and kicking the door shut with the heel of his shoe. Naomi wiggled her hips, as she looked at him and it her lip.

            “Mm, I don’t know but it has to do with that beard.” She purred sitting up on her knees, and reaching out for him.  She grabbed him by the collar of his jacked and yanked him down. Rubbing her cheek on his scruffy ginger beard that he recently decided to grow out, it had been driving her crazy she loved the way he looked with facial hair. Tom heard her purr in his ear.

            “Ooo, are you going to be my little kitty cat?” He asked lowly raising his eyebrow. Naomi wiggled her hips and meowed, before pulling him on top of her she let out a playfully giggle as he licked her neck, his hands found their way along her curves that were decorated with lace. Naomi whined and bucked her hips against him, already feeling him hard against her. “What has gotten in to you?” He asked grabbing her by her hips and gridding against her. 

            “I’ve been a bad girl, daddy.” She whispered licking her pink painted full lips.

            “Have you?” He asked with a devious smirk.

            “Uh huh.” Naomi nodded, grabbing the sheets and arching her back loving the feeling of his cock against her. “Maybe you should do something about that.” She said batting her eyelashes.

            “Maybe…” He uttered gripping her thick thighs tightly before scooting down. “But maybe I like it when you’re a bad girl?” He breathed hooking his finger through the white delicate fabric of her obviously expensive thong and pulling it out of the way. Her wetness was apparent, it glossing between her lips. Tom’s teased her using his long fingers to play with her clit as he made his way down, trailing his tongue down her stomach. She bit her lip and giggled at the feeling of his beard on her skin. He kept eye contact with her as he slowly inched lower and lower. Tom’s mouth came to her inner thigh and he sucked, keeping his eyes on her watching the sexy expressions she made.

            “Do you want my mouth?” He asked brushing his lips along her pussy but not licking.

            “Yes, daddy.” Naomi whined.

            “Who’s my good little kitten?”

            “Me!” She squeaked feeling his tonged run the length of her slit. There was the sweet wet noise of him licking that Naomi loved. He still didn’t look away from her as he flicked her clit with his tongue; he was fantastic with his mouth and the scratchiness of his beard on her inner thighs made her writhe even more.

            “Ahh. Yes….” Naomi breathed as chuckled against her. Tom didn’t notice it but he was grinding his hips on the mattress, enjoying the pressure against his throbbing cock. “Ahhh fuck, ahhh! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Naomi chanted her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Tom moaned adoring the sounds she made when she was close. Naomi’s hands came up and her fingers intertwined through his hair as she held him there. Her legs shaking, losing her voice as she came from his mouth. Her hands dropped from his head and she panted trying to catch her breath. Tom sat up on his knees licking his lips and wiping her juices from his chin. He yanked off his jacket and threw it to the floor.  Not even bothering pulling his pants all the way off only unbuttoning and unzipping them. Naomi moaned at the sight of his rock hard erection.

            “You want it, darling?” He asked with a smirk as he stocked himself.

            “Yessss.” Naomi begged. “Give it to me.”

            “Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” Tom chuckled before slitting it in. Naomi took a sharp breath at the feeling of him filling her completely.  Tom let out a growl as he started to thrust. He chuckled at the sight of her breast popping out of the tight low cut bra, her nipples peeking out over the lace. He reached up and pinched one causing Naomi to cry out and bite her lip.

            “Harder?” He asked knowing how she liked it.

            “Please daddy!” She yelped throwing her head back. Tom leaned over her and did as she wished, picking up his pace. His hips moving as fast as they could, his cock hitting her sweet spots over and over again.  Tom clinched his jaw feeling himself grow closer and closer. Naomi panted desperately and wrapped her arms around him. “Yes, Thomas! Ye-“ Her voice cracked as she came again, her cunt clinching up around him. Tom grunted as gritted his teeth, his legs trembling. He pulled out slightly, allowing most of his seed to dribble out of her and on to the bed sheets. He panted and tried to catch up with his breath before looking down at her.

            “You’re such a good kitty.” He said with a smile, Naomi purred playfully and smiled.

            “I know.” 


	28. One Shot: Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Haha. Shameless smuty fuckery.

Tom had gone out for his early morning run. He had asked Naomi if she would want to join him but her only response was a muttered ‘nuhh huh’ before she covered her head with the comforter. Tom chuckled slightly going to unlock the front door, he pushed it open and as soon as he did he heard music coming from the kitchen and the smell of food cooking. He paused hearing the overtly sexual lyrics to the rap song that was playing. Smiling he crept around the corner, to see Naomi dancing in just her panties and tee-shirt with her back to him. She held on to the plastic spatula and switched her hips to the beat of the music. Tom licked his lips at the sight of her, her ass bouncing and her thick thighs jiggling.

“Beat the dick like a motherfuckin drummer chick See dat puddy-cat? Look at-“ Naomi rapped along with the late 90’s song. She spun around opening her eyes and almost fell when she realized that he was watching her. “Ahh!” Naomi yelped putting her hand on her chest. Tom let out a laugh as she watched her fumble with her computer and turn off I-Tunes.

“Sorry, eheh. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said running his fingers thought his hair.

“Ugh, embarrassing.” Naomi uttered turning her attention back to the skillet.

“Don’t be embarrassed, darling. You’re adorable.” He said walking over to her. “What are you cooking?”

“Pancakes.” Naomi smiled turning the burner off and putting the fluffy cakes on to a plate. She ripped off a part of one and fed it to him, giggling slightly at the feeling of his lips on her her fingertips.

“Mmmm.” He moaned at the taste. “That’s good.”

“I made them with bacon grease.” Naomi said going to turn away but Tom grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back towards him.

“You’re so sexy, cooking breakfast in only your knickers.” He breathed grabbing her ass tightly. Naomi let out a pleased hum, and ran her hand up his abdomen. Biting her lip as she felt his muscles twitch under his tee shirt. Tom quickly forced her stomach against the edge of the counter top and put his hand on the small of her back. Naomi let out a small whine and wiggled her hips. He gritted his teeth and cocked his hand back and slapped her ass.

“Ahh!” She cried throwing her head back. His hand slipped under her shirt and lifted it up, nimble fingers grabbing at her breasts from behind, rolling and pinching her nipples. Naomi reached back for him her hand grabbing the waistband of his sweat pants and tugging. “Fuck me.” She uttered. Tom chuckled at her demanding tone and lifted one of her legs so her knee was on the cold counter top. He pulled his pants down, causing his hard erection to spring free. He spat on his fingers and applied it to his cock before grabbing the base and running the tip along her slit.  Naomi stuck her ass out, desperate for him to fill her.

“You want it?” Tom asked dipping slightly inside before pulling out.

“Yes, please.” She groaned glancing over her shoulder. Tom pushed inside of her, filling her with all of him at once. Naomi yelped and tabbed the counter. Tom kept one hand on her thigh and the other on her hip as he pumped in and out of her slowly.

“You’re so tight…” Tom mumbled slapping her ass again loving the way bounced after the hit.  Naomi let out an impatient whine, wanting him to go faster. “You want it harder?”

“Yes!”

“Are you sure?” He teased pulling out and rubbing the tip of his head against her clit.

“Yes! Please Thomas!” She yelped, before she could even inhale Tom slammed in to her. Naomi yelped put Tom reached up and covered her mouth with his hand.

“Shut up.” He hissed, pumping in and out of her quickly. Naomi uttered behind his palm, her hands trying to grasp for anything, but the slick surface of the counter didn’t offer much. Her hands mistakenly knocked over the box of pancake mix, spilling the floury substance on the counter and floor. Naomi let out a small pained groan at her position; her legs were starting to ache. Tom realized this and pulled out of her taking her arm he maneuvered her to the floor. Her naked knees landing in the pile of powdery mix. Tom got behind her and pushed himself back in to dripping wet cunt.

“Oh fuck yesss.”Naomi mumbled.

“You like this dick?” Tom growled grabbing her ass tightly.

“Yes yes yes! She panted. Tom’s pants where covered with the pancake mix but he didn’t care, only focusing on his impending orgasm due to her tight pussy. He brought his and up and slapped her ass again, leaving a floury hand print on her dark skin. “Oh shit…” She whined, as he legs started to tremble and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

“Come on…” Tom breathed feeling her clinch up around his cock.

“Ah! Fuck!” She cried coming hard. Clinching her fist and gritting her teeth as she uttered nonsense with her face against the cold kitchen floor. Tom didn’t stop, his grip her as tightened as his strokes became choppy and frantic. He quickly pulled out and finished on her ass, shooting his cum on her smooth dark skin.

“Ugh…fuck…” He uttered before resting his spent cock between her cheeks for a second and rocking his hips slightly. “Damn..”

“Yeah, um…I think the pancakes might have gotten cold.” Naomi chuckled.

-

_AN: Yes that was Juvenile's Back That Azz Up. haha._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juvenile Back That Azz Up lyrics in my Tom fic? It's more common then you think...no it's not.


	29. 2:30 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have some late night Tom and Naomi smut for no damn reason. Cuddle boners are the best don’t you think ;) I did not edit this just something quick.

Naomi let out a small pleased sigh, as she laid in bed. The moment was perfect, snuggled under the sheets with Tom’s arm draped lazily over her waist as they spooned. The sound of the summer rain hitting the window, the small breeze coming from the on ceiling fan, the smell of the fresh sheets nothing could make this moment better. Naomi wiggled her hips, and slightly jumped when she felt something lightly poke her in the ass. Tom mumbled something in his sleep, and pushed his hips against her. She bit her lip feeling his erection hard against her. He flipped over on his back and let out a small sigh, clearly dreaming about something. Naomi sat up, the room was dark but she could make out his form due to the light coming in from the window. She smiled and scooted down slowly, tried to make sure she didn’t wake him up. She reached out gently for the waistband of his briefs, seeing the silhouette cock as it sprung free. Tom shifted slightly but didn’t wake up. Naomi carefully grabbed the shaft and lowered her mouth on to it, licking the head lightly to see how he would respond. He simply wiggled his lips and uttered something under his breath. She got more daring opening her mouth and sucking gently on the tip.

“Mmm..” Tom moaned lowly. Naomi inched her way down and then back up. Humming lovingly at the taste of the pre-seed that had seeped out. Naomi went to try to take more of him but suddenly she felt him reach up, intertwining his fingers though her hair and thrusting in to her mouth, forcing her to take all of him. She let out a shocked choke as his cock slipped down her throat. “Ah fuck…” She heard him whisper it was obvious he was wide-awake now.  He pulled her head up allowing her to breath before gritting his teeth and shoving himself back into her mouth. Naomi felt her eyes water as he fucked her face quickly, she felt wetness pool between her legs loving how rough he was being. He pulled out from between her lips and suddenly sat up and pushed her back down on the mattress.

“Tom I-“ Naomi’s words were cut off by him getting on top of her and yanking her panties off and throwing them on the floor.

“Open your fucking legs.” He panted, he didn’t see it because it was too dark but Naomi’s eyes widened at his words but she did as he told her. He didn’t tease her, simply running the head along her slit to see if she was wet enough before slamming in to her. Naomi would have yelped but Tom covered her mouth first. “There is this want you wanted?” He asked thrusting in and out of her quickly, his motions disjointed due to his drowsiness but Naomi didn’t care. She nodded her head and muffled under his palm. “It’s almost two thirty in the morning and you are craving cock?” Tom breathed gripping the headboard with his other hand. Naomi nodded frantically again and gripped the sheets, her hand dripping between her legs to stroke her clit. Tom removed his hand from her mouth and lifted her legs over his shoulders, driving himself deeper.

“Oh…fuck.” Naomi uttered.

“Was this worth waking me up for?” He asked in her ear before nipping at her ear lobe.

“Ahh, I-I-‘m sorry but- ah yes..” Naomi panted as their bodies came together. Tom’s stoke hitting all of the right places inside of her.

“You’re so-selfish, my dear.” He panted with a slight chuckle. Naomi reached over and grabbed a pillow feeling her orgasm build suddenly she didn’t scream out seeing as it was very early in the morning and she didn’t want to wake any of their neighbors. She gripped the pillow and screamed in to it, as her legs shook and her cunt clinched down around his cock.

“So fucking tight…” Tom moaned, continuing to thrust quickly inside of her. He dove himself as deep as he could before stopping and throwing his head back. “Ah fuck…” He swore as he came deep inside of her. Naomi pulled the pillow from her face and tried to catch her breath.

“Tom, I’m sorry.” She whispered worried that he was mad at her. Tom pulled out with a chuckle and got off of her and laid back down on his side of the bed.

“Ehehe. Don’t be, it was a lovely way to be woken up. And besides I was dreaming about your pussy anyway.”

 


	30. Thank you, Mr. Postman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi gets two packages, and both of them equally are a really good naughty time for her and Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, someone stop me.

“Naomi! You have two parcels.” Tom called carrying the small brown boxes that were just dropped off. Naomi came running out of the bedroom clapping her hands, clearly excited at what ever they were. “Yes!” She said pulling the packages out of his hands and setting them on the kitchen counter. She hopped up on the balls of her feet and grabbed the scissors out of the chopping block and went to destroying one of the boxes.

“What did you get?” Tom asked putting his hands in his pockets and wondering what had her so excited.

“Mmmm. This is going to be fun.” Naomi smiled before tearing at the inside packaging, Tom raised his eyebrow and shook his head once he saw what was in the package. “It is the Hitachi Magic Wand with UK outlet adapters!” She squeaked holding the large “massager” in her hand. “It is the classic, the Cadillac of vibrators!” She grained. Tom threw his head back and laughed, her brown eyes lighting up as she held her new toy. “Oh I need to go try it out!”

“What’s in the other box?” He asked reaching out for it but Naomi yanked it away.

“No no, that one is a surprise.” She said with a devious smile. “Do you…” Naomi paused and stroked the handle of the vibrator. “Do you want to watch?” Tom snickered at her offer.

“Why would I turn down a free show?”

“Okay, give me a few, I wanna prepare myself..” Naomi said with a smile, taking both of her recent purchases in to the bedroom.  Tom shook his head and laughed at his girlfriend. One thing he could say about her was that she wasn’t boring when it came to sex. Not more then ten minutes later Naomi called for him. Tom entered the room to find her sitting naked on the bed, propped up against the headboard. He noticed that the second box was open but was setting empty on the floor.

“You look like you just opened Christmas presents.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I know, I’m far too excited for this.” Naomi spoke switching the vibrator on “Oh! Oh my goodness! Damn that this really strong!”

“Is that on high?” Tom felt compelled to ask hearing the motor running loudly. Naomi bit her lip and shook her head.

“Haha, no, this is…” She flipped the switch causing it to become a higher pitch. “All 6,000 rpms, of power.” Naomi chuckled spreading her legs and turning it back down to the ‘low’ setting.

“6,000 rpms? That is insane.” Tom uttered, his eyes dropping between her legs. He licked his lips instinctively watching her rub her clit. Naomi nervously put the vibrator to her clit. Gasping as soon as it touched her; it was a lot, almost too much. Tom found himself grinning as he watched her please herself. “Oh! Shit!” She panted pulling it away from her. “Shit that is…wow.” Naomi was surprised when Tom suddenly yanked the vibrator from her hand and put it back on her clit.

“I want to see you come.” He hissed. She yelped at the feeling, stretching her legs and curling her toes.

“Ah! Tom! It’s too much.” Naomi cried shaking her head and trying to push his hand away but he only laughed at her and didn’t budge. Her fingers gripped the sheets and she bit her lip, her body writhing desperately. He watched her lip quiver and she closed her eyes tightly.

“Come on.” He breathed enjoying the way her body shook.

“Tom stop, I’m going to-!” Before she could finish her sentence her body clinched up and she squirted all over the bed. The only thing she was aware of was how good it felt and the sound of Tom’s aroused chuckling. Naomi’s body slipped down from against the headboard and she lay there for a second.

“Oh, what is this?” He purred noticing something under her.

“It’s a…it’s a buttplug.” She breathed. Tom forced her to lift her legs so he could see it better. Naomi grumbled, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. It was frosted glass with blue Swarovski crystal set in the flared base.

“Damn, darling.” Tom uttered gazing at her, it was rather beautiful.

“Well, I have a hard time taking all of you so I thought I would try to warm myself up.” She uttered biting her lip and fanning herself off. “I think I might be ready…” Naomi smiled. Tom chuckled and shook his head, clicking on the vibrator again.

“Believe me, I’m going to fuck that ass…” Naomi’s eyes widened at his naughty words, she loved it when he was nasty. “…But, I don’t think you’ve exhausted this yet.” He chuckled. Naomi shook her head, there was no way she could come again right after that.

“Tom…I don’t think I can I mean I already made the bed a mess.”

“We have more sheets.” He stated simply, he knew that if she really wanted him to stop she would have said their safe word. But as he expected she opened her legs for him and he put the vibrator back to her clit.

“Mmmm.” Naomi moaned throwing her head back; she was so sensitive from her previous orgasm that she already felt another one building.

“I want you to squirt again.” Tom said kneeling between her spread thighs. The buzzing noises of the loud vibrator filled the room as well as Naomi’s desperate squeaks as her legs twitched. It felt like too much, like she was going to lose her mind. She shook her head quickly from side to side as gasped for air.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” She screamed throwing her head back n the pillow and grabbing the sheets for dear life.

“Come on.” Tom ordered his tone darker now, as he felt his hard cock uncomfortable inside of the confides of his jeans. With one hand he gripped and palmed his erection though his pants while he kept the wand on the other.  

“Oh my fucking God!” Naomi screamed yanking at the sheets and convulsing. Her body shooting the liquid out once again, soaking the sheets under her. Tom didn’t give her any time to come down from climax before he reached over her and yanked the bottle of lube off of the side table. He quickly rolled her over on her stomach and grabbed her by her hips and forced her on to her knees.  He hurried out of his jeans and briefs and tossed them on the floor. Cocking his hand back and wacked her on the ass.

“Ah!” Naomi yelped loving the sting that his large hand left on her ass. Tom applied some of the lube to his cock before gripping the base of the plug and pulling it out. Naomi whined in to the sheets at the odd feeling.

“Do you want me to fuck your ass?” Tom whispered, stroking his cock and admiring how she looked.

“Yes, please.” Naomi whined wiggling her hips. Tom snickered, putting one hand on the small of her back and the other on the base of his cock. Naomi arched her back and let out a pleased moan as his cock slipped right inside.

“Damn…” She heard him breathed, as he tried to gather himself before he thrusted. He started to stoke in and out, softly at first. “Does it feel good?”

“Fuck yesss.” She moaned, loving how he felt in her ass. “Harder…” Naomi uttered backing in to him, waning him to fill her to the hilt.

“Harder?” Tom growled slapping her ass again and driving himself deeper. “You like it when I fuck this tight little ass don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes!” She cried in to the pillow, she was so far gone that she hadn’t noticed that he had turned the vibrator back on until she felt it on high against her clit. Naomi’s head shot from the pillow and she let out a broken yelp. It was too much; she wished she could have vocalized that. But her lips trembled as her mouth searched for words but found none, only moans escaping. The vibrations on her clit and the feeling of his cock in her ass made her just short of losing her mind. Naomi wheezed and plopped her head back down, her face in the pillow once again as she screamed incoherent words, peppered with a few ‘fucks’ and ‘oh Gods’. Tom gnashed his teeth at how good she felt; he knew he wouldn’t last that much longer.

“I love fucking this ass…” He panted feeling the clinching in his lower abdomen. Naomi screamed, driven to the point of tears. Her body didn’t knowing how to deal with such pleasurably sensory overload. She didn’t squirt this time, if she could have she would have but she had drained herself. But somehow the orgasm that rocked her system was even more intense the then previous ones, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and the only thing her body would allow her to do was weep with pleasure in to the pillow as her body quivered. Naomi’s knees would have given out if it weren’t for Tom dropping the vibrator and holding her up by her hips. He threw his head back and let out a growl as he tensed up and came deep inside of her. He stayed inside of her for moment and caught his breath. “Holy fuck.” He whispered pulling out of her. As soon as he let her hips go her legs gave out, she didn’t move at all her face still planted in the pillow. “Omi?” Tom asked rubbing her thigh. “Darling, are you alright?” Naomi flipped over on her back and looked up at him, he could see a slight flush of red under her dark skin. He instantly became concerned when he saw the streaks of tears down her cheeks. “Omi, I’m so sorry I didn’t hurt you did I!?” He said jumping to apologizing like he always did. Naomi chuckled and shook her head.

“I just came the hardest I have ever come…” Naomi breathed. “Don’tapologize for that…” She smiled.

“Good for a moment there I thought I broke you.” He said picking up the vibrator and shutting it off.  “So would you rate this a five out of five?”

“A four out of five.” She said sitting up feeling slightly light headed.

“Really?” Tom asked by the way she acted he thought for sure it would have gotten a glowing review.

“Don’t get me wrong I  **love**  it but…I think I like it better when you force me to come with it, daddy.” Naomi purred licking her lips.

“Well I’m sure we’ll get a lot of use out of it then.” Tom smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Hitachi should give me a check for the free advertising. haha. Alsoooo the buttplugs I described are real, they are from a company called crystal delights.


	31. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww here have some smutty fluffy goodness :3 I wanted to write something kind of cute with these two

Tom looked over at Naomi as she sat on the couch looking down at her laptop screen, her reading glasses on the tip of her short nose. She sniffled and pushed them back up. The only noise was the sound of the rain hitting the window lightly, and the bubbling noise of the water starting to boil in the teakettle. Naomi looked so pretty to him that moment, her natural hair pulled back in a curly pony tail, her face bare of any makeup besides the cherry lip gloss she always wore. He always wondered how she kept her dark skin so soft. Naomi put her foot up on the coffee table and let out a sigh. Tom’s eyes lingered on her bare foot and leg. Naomi glanced over a him and raised her eyebrow.

“What?” She asked pulling off her glasses and setting them on the coffee table.

“You are just so beautiful.” He uttered. Naomi smiled and shook her head.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” She chuckled rolling her eyes. Tom didn’t say anything only keeping his eyes on her and sitting back in the chair. Naomi bit her lip and looked back down to her computer screen. “Have you ever been to Cedar Point?” She asked her words sounding random but in reality it had came other mind because she saw an ad for it on the top of her browser.

“No, I don’t think I have. That is an amusement park right?” He asked as heard the kettle whistle.

“Not just  _an_  amusement park it is  **the**  amusement park.” She smiled clicking the ad as Tom got up to make his cup of tea. “My mom and my dad would take us there every year we would stay for a weekend.” She said. Tom poured his tea and came back in to the living room. “I haven’t been in so long.  You know, we should go sometime.” She said with a large smile on her face, imaging how fun that would be. Her words made Tom feel a sudden ping of guilt. He looked down at this tea and rubbed his index finger along the brim of the mug. Naomi looked and noticed this expression, it wasn’t a natural one that came with the talks of roller costar rides and splash parks. “What’s wrong?” She asked, knowing something was bothering him for sure. Tom took a swig of his tea and sighed.

“I just feel bad.” He uttered.

“Why?” She asked he had no clue of what he was getting at.

“I feel bad because, I can’t just take you to an amusement park. I mean I could but then we would have to worry about getting swarmed. I just…” He looked down at the amber colored tea. “…I think about that a lot.” Naomi blinked at his words and frowned, it seemed like that had been bothering him for a while. “I know that you sometimes have anxiety around crowds, and sometimes I just wish we could do  _normal_  couple things.” Naomi put her computer down and walked over to him taking the mug of hot tea from his hands and set it down on the kitchen table.

“Oh Tom..” Naomi whispered sweetly. “I’m not worried about that at all.”

“I just want to make sure you are happy is all…you’re always cooped up in here and I know you don’t like going to parties and all that and I wish I could do simple things with you with out having to worry.” He glanced down; it was something that really did bother him. Such things like going to get ice cream on a summer day, going to movies or even going out for dinner. All simple things ran the risk of him getting noticed on the street and putting her in a situation, especially after the whole scandal with the pictures. “I just don’t don’t want you to resent m-“ Tom’s words were cut off by Naomi grabbing him by his face and pulling him to a kiss.

She didn’t say anything only slipping her tongue in to his lips and running her fingers though his hair and tugging slightly. Tom moaned in to her mouth and his hands ran up her thighs and grabbed her ass. Her lips moved lover to his neck, licking his Adams apple. He hissed as she raked her teeth along the crook of his neck. The feel of her mouth making him forget what he had been pondering almost instantly. Naomi pushed him against the wall, and her hands dropped to his belt, undoing it with a second nature.

“Fuck me, Thomas” Naomi whispered against his skin “I want you so bad.” As soon as the words left her lips Tom grabbed her by her shoulders and switched their positions. Naomi whined at the feeling of the cold wall against the back of her arms, but the feeling was quickly replaced by top nipping at her bottom lip. Ashe unzipped his pants as quickly as he could and slid them down his legs. Naomi pulled up her skirt, Tom hissed when he saw that she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“You have the prettiest pussy.” He breathed stocking himself before spitting on his palm and applying the spit to his cock. Tom lifted one of her legs and pushed in to her, Naomi almost lost her balance but he kept her up.

“Oh shit.” She whispered, taking all of him at once. He lifted her other leg and held her by her thick thighs.

“You feel so damn good.” He whispered slowly thrusting his hips. Naomi wrapped her arms around him trying to make sure she wasn’t going to fall. Tom hissed at the feeling of her digging her nails in to his shoulders tough the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Harder…” Naomi uttered. Tom grunted, pushing deeper. Naomi thought about what he had said about her resenting him. She wondered if she had the ability to even, it hurt her that he would have contemplated such a thing. She sniffled, feeling tears weld up in her eyes, she tried to stop him from noticing. His pace quickened, thursting his hips as fast as he could.

“I’m close.” He whispered, she acknowledged his words only with pleased pants. Tom clinched his teeth and buried himself in her fully as his cock twitched inside of her. “Ah fuck…and Naomi…” He breathed bucking his hips slowly. “I love you…” Naomi couldn’t hold back anymore, tears over flowing from her eyes. She knew that he loved her but he hand never said it, neither of them had. Tom pulled out and let one of her legs go and then the other, but Naomi didn’t let go of him. He felt her shutter slightly and sniffle.

“I-I love you too.” She stammered.

“Darling why are you crying?” He asked, sounding worried.

“Because- because I’m happy…”

“Well I’m happy you are but do you think we can continue this post coital embrace after I pull my pants up?” Tom asked lightly with a chuckle. Naomi pulled away and glanced down.

“Oh! Haha. I’m sorry…” Naomi said wiping her face of her tears. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 


	32. Surfin’ on this good, good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone take the computer away from me. What is this? Haha. More Beyonce stanning my fics. You know what this is already by the title.

“Tom this isn’t going to work.” Naomi giggled as he licked and sucked on the back of her neck as the warm shower water poured on them both.  She bit her lip feeling his erection poke at her ass.

“Bend over.” He whispered, the authoritative tone he had made her tremble. She rested her top half against the smooth shower wall. Whining slightly at the coldness of the tiles on her skin, contrasting the feeling of the hot water.  Tom flicked back his wet hair and ran his hand down her back admiring the adorable back dimples she had right above her ample cheeks. He stroked his hardened cock lazily before trying to push in to her.

“Ack!! Too high! That is my asshole.” Naomi yelped.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Tom laughed readjusting himself. “Put your leg up.” Naomi tried to put her foot up on the edge of the tub but she slipped. “Yeah, this is not going to work, you are too short.” He huffed.

“I got a better idea!” Naomi said pulling away from the wall and turning the shower knob to turn the faucet on.

“Are we taking a bath now?” He asked raising his eyebrow.

“Haha. No. We’re not bathing.” She laughed grabbing some body wash  and adding a little to the water to add a few bubbles. Tom grabbed her and kissed her, running his fingers though her wet curly hair.

“You know, I’m too tall to lay down in the tub right?” He uttered, Naomi pulled away and turned off the water.

“We’ll make it work.”  Tom sat down and rested against the back the tub. He was right he was far too long to stretch his legs out fully but Naomi didn’t need him to. “Stay like that.” She said turning her back to him straddling him in the reverse cowgirl position.

“Oh. I see.” Tom chuckled raising his eyebrows. Naomi reached behind herself and grabbed his cock before slipping it in.

“Ahh.” She moaned lowly as she slowly took all of him, she wished they had grabbed lube seeing as the water had washed away some of her wetness but they would have to improvise. She took him fully and bit her lip before starting to slowly grind her hips.

“Mmm.” Tom moaned, as she started got faster. Naomi rested her hands on his knees.

“Do that bounce thing you do.” He panted keeping his eyes on her ass. Naomi chuckled at his request, lifting her hips up and then down with a steady rhythm. Tom fought the urge to grab her by her hips and force her down deeper on to him but he was able to control himself.

“Ahhh…” She panted, flicking back her wet hair.

“Your pussy feels so good.” Tom moaned. His hips involuntarily bucked and Naomi whined being thrown off her rhythm she huffed before feeling his grab her hips tightly and forced her to move.

“Ah! Thomas!” She cried, her voice desperate and broken. Tom growled at how she sounded knowing she close. His fingernails poked in to her flesh as he forced her up and down on his cock. The water splashed and splattered due to their movements.  Naomi reached one hand over to the edge of the tub and tried to stable herself. Tom smiled deviously before pulling one hand away from her hips and sucking on his thumb. Naomi let out a surprised yelped as he slipped it in to her asshole.

“You like that?” He breathed. Naomi didn’t say anything only nodded her head and moaning. He knew she was close, her walls clinching up around him with each thrust. “Come on, darling. Come…” He whispered lowly watching his cock slick in side of her over and over again. Naomi chanted his name over and over again.

“Your cock feel so good, so good…” She uttered not realizing she just spoke out loud Tom licked his lips at smiled. Feeling the clinching in his lower abdomen. “Fuck! Ah fuck!” Naomi suddenly cried throwing her head back and closing her eyes tightly, her while body trembled and her pussy tightened around him.  Tom slammed her down on his cock and held her there panting and groaning as his cock twitched inside of her as he spilled himself.  He let her hips go and rested back against the edge of the tub. Naomi laid her top half against his bent knee and tried to catch her breath.

“That was a brilliant idea.” He uttered looking up at the bathroom ceiling.

“I didn’t come up with it.”  Naomi said sounding pleased and relaxed after her orgasm. “Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfbort.” She sung. Tom laughed as she got up, watching as his cum dripped down her inner thigh.

“So that’s what she’s talking about in that song.”  He said. Naomi chuckled and got out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

“Yep. “ She smiled.

“We should really do this ‘surfboard’ thing more often.” Smiled getting out of the tub as well. Naomi laughed and looked at him.

“It’s ‘ _ **Surfbort**_ ’” She corrected poking him in the chest playfully.

“Yeah, I’m not going to say it like that. There is no ‘T” in surfboard.” He scuffed jokingly.

“Oooo! My name is Tom Hiddleston and I want King B to know that there is no ‘T’ in Surfboard.” She said imitating him with a horrible British accent that made him cringe.

“You’re not funny, young lady.”

“Ooooooo what ya gonna do Hiddleston, spank me?” She asked with a smile, he stared at her and she stared at him. She laughed and ran past him before he could grab her. “Hahah! You gotta catch me first!” 


	33. One Shot: Screaming Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Naomi are arguing, angry fucking happens.

“Why are you like this!?” Tom his face growing slightly red as he yelled at her. Naomi slammed her glass of orange juice down on the counter.

“Like what exactly?” She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

“ I don’t know, how about passive aggressive?” He said glaring at her.

“Oh fuck you, Thomas.” Naomi uttered her breath but he heard her.

“What did you just say to me?” With in a few strides he was face to face with her. She went to put her glass back to her mouth but he yanked it out of her hand and threw it in the sink. “What did you just say?” He asked again lowly doing that  _thing_  with his jaw that she hated and loved at the same time. She was mad at him but she couldn’t not ignore how painfully sexy he looked when he was angry, lowering his brow and wrinkling his nose. Tom watched her lick her lips, and narrow her dark brown eyes to slits.

“I said…fuck. you. Thomas.” Naomi whispered, leaning in closer to him. He felt her breath against his chin as she drew her words out. He was furious with her; she was behaving like a bitchy little teenager. Tom gnashed his teeth but his eyes dipped of their own volition, noticing her nipples hard under her white tank top. He cursed the fact that he wanted to fuck her attitude out of her. “Nothing to say?” She asked, she really could be viper when she wanted to. Naomi pushed past him and walked down the hall towards the bedroom.

“Don’t you walk away from me.” Tom growled, just as she went to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his palm.

“Or what!? What are you going to do? Hum?” She said with a smirk, the anger she had was quickly being replaced with lust. He looked so good, his sleeves rolled up to elbows, messy haired, and his face was slightly flushed from anger. She went to breathe and say something else smart but before she could Tom push her back and she stumbled backwards on the bed. She landed on her ass with her legs spared wide, stretching the fabric of her flimsily leggings. ”You’re such an ass-“ Her words were quickly cut off by Tom lunging on top of her. He grabbed her by her face tightly and crushed his lips against her’s, kissing her almost violently before pulling away.

“Shut the fuck up.” He panted in to her mouth, drawing a hot moan from her as she bucked her hips. She tried sit up but he quickly pinned her wrists to the mattress. He chuckled slightly before lowering his head and nipping at one of her nipples though her tank top. Naomi arched her back as he tugged slightly before letting her wrists go only to bring his hands up and rip the thin shirt down the middle.

“Damn it.” Naomi whispered but quickly forgot about the cheap tank top when he grabbed both of her breasts in his large hands and wrapped his thin lips around one of the brown buds. “Ahhh…” She moaned as he flicked it with his tongue and sucked while he pitched the other between his fingers. Tom moved his mouth down to the bottom of her right breast. Naomi yelped when he bit her, not too hard but enough to cause her hips to buck against his. He chuckled as he sucked on her skin, determined to mark up her dark flesh as best as he could. Naomi’s hand came up and she grabbed a fist full of his hair, grinding herself on his hard-on. Tom licked the love bite that he left before pulling away from her hands and sitting up on his knees. He looked down at her, her hair was a mess and she was panting hard. Naomi clinched her teeth and quickly sat up and yanked at his belt. Tom slapped her hands away and pushed her back down, hearing her whine and writhe. He didn’t say anything only reaching to the crotch of her black leggings and tugging on them roughly until the fabric gave way.

“Ooo.” He cooed seeing she wasn’t wearing any panties. Naomi tried to sit up again but he simply pushed her back down. Tom chuckled before parting her lower lips with his fingers. “Someone is rather wet, hum?” He taunted.

“Ughh, fuck you.” Naomi breathed rolling her eyes, hating that satisfied posh tone he had.

“Still talking shit I see.” Tom laughed before plunging two of his fingers into her. Naomi yelped trying to sit up on her elbow but he wouldn’t allow it, putting his hand on her chest and holding her down as he pumped his fingers in and out quickly. “Nothing to say now, hum?” He asked, loving how she shuttered, all of her big talk gone leaving her nothing but a writhing mess. Tom yanked his fingers from her cunt and sucked them clean before undoing his belt and pants. He didn’t bother getting of them only freeing his cock. He unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the bedroom floor. Naomi bit her lip as he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, teasing her beautifully. “Ask for it.” Tom ordered.

“Please….” She whined wanting nothing more then for him to fill her.

“Well, that wasn’t very convincing, now was it.”

“Please Thomas!” She yelped arching her back.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck my pussy, please, please, please!” she yelped, he only snickered in response before shoving in to her, filling her to the hilt. Naomi would have screamed it wasn’t for him covering her mouth with his palm, muffling her.

“Such a naughty girl.” Tom panted before pulling out slowly and then back in, loving the wet noise of him filling her. Tom lifted one of her legs allowing him to go deeper, Naomi mumbled under his hand and clinched her eyes shut. He pushed faster, his hips finding the perfect rhythm. Tom removed his hand from her mouth wanting to her moans that were so different from the defiant words she had for him earlier. She was such a mess under him, her clothing torn, her recently flat-ironed hair was started to curl back up at the roots due to her sweating. Tom suddenly yanked Naomi up as he sat on the bed, pulling her in to his lap and forcing her to straddle him. But he didn’t give her the satisfaction of riding him; grabbing her by her ass and thrusting up in to her. Naomi yelped and wrapped her arms around him. He was being so rough, and she loved it. Tom hissed when she clawed his back, no doubt leaving welts if not breaking the skin. Naomi was muttering incoherently, and the sounds of their bodies coming together filled the air. She could feel him throbbing inside of her, she knew he was close and she was too.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes! Please, beat it up! Ahhhh fuck! Fuck!.!!” Naomi’s whole body twitched as her walls clamped down around his cock. Tom thrusted a few more times before growling her name in her ear as he came as well, clinching his teeth and digging his nails in skin. His hands dropped from her ass and he panted.

“What were we even fighting about..?” He asked.

“Oh….um….I don’t even remember…” Naomi breathed before kissing him on the tip of his nose. “But holy shit you are sexy when you ‘re angry.” Naomi purred.

“So every time I’m angry at you are it going to end in us having sex?” Tom as Naomi claimed off of him and laid down.

“Well, is that really something to complain about?” Naomi asked raising her eyebrow. Tom smirked before lying next to her.

“Nah, it’s not.” He chuckled


	34. One Shot: Sword Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Naomi have an interesting little date. Involving swords and play fighting.

“Come on Omi, it’s going to be fun.” Tom smiled handing her the wooden training sword. He had this idea for a ‘date night’ for a while. He wanted to do something interesting with her. “We have the studio to our selves.” He had rented it out for two hours. Given the productions he had been in on stage, he knew a good amount about sword fighting. Having had to learn and memorize moves for the stage.

“Seriously, sword fighting? Is there anything you can’t do?” Naomi asked tapping the wooden sword on her thigh. “And you know I have the reflexes of a cow.” Tom laughed at her words; she was exaggerating of course but she wasn’t the swiftest.

“You’ll be fine, I won’t be to rough with you.” Tom said watching her test the softness of the mat under them, causing her breast to bounce behind the tight black tee-shirt she wore. He had to admit it; she looked damn good in yoga pants as well.

“En Garde” She said pointing the sword at him.

“En Garde is for fencing, love.” Tom chuckled; she was holding it all wrong. More like a swashbuckler with rapier rather then someone who held a fake long sword. “No, no.” He said walking behind her and readjusting her arms and stance. “There much better.” He breathed before grabbing up his sword and facing her.

 

Much to his surprise Naomi was able to keep up with blocking him.

“Ha! Is that all you got Sir Hiddleston?” she quibbled before sticking her tongue out at him. Her ego got in the way because right after she had gloated he knocked the sword out of her hand.

“You were saying?” He smiled raising his eyebrow and sounding rather self-satisfied. Naomi flicked him off and picked up her sword. She was actually having fun while doing a physical activity; it was shocking. The swords clanked together in a steady stream of blocks, Tom didn’t want to admit it but he expected her to be horrible at it. He missed a block and she pressed the wood against his chest.

“Oops. I guess you would be dead.” She grinned.

“I’m going easy on you, you know.” He said stepping back.

“Well then don’t be a pussy.” She egged on with a devilish smirk on her full lips.

“Did you just call me a pussy?” He asked, blocking her again.

“Sure did.”

“You’re going to regret that later.” Tom said, as there was another clank of the wood. Naomi laughed right before he hit the sword out of her hand again. Naomi didn’t pick it up only striding towards him with her chest stuck out imitating the masculine display playfully.

“Is that a threat?” She asked looking up at him and putting her hands on her hips. Tom brought the wooden under her chin.

“Sure is.” He smiled. Naomi yanked the sword out of his grasp and threw it out of reach. Before Tom knew it she had tackled him to the mat, they both fell with laughs to the soft plastic covered foam. She claimed on top of him and looked down smugly, like she had just taken down a beast.

“Where’s ya threat now?” Naomi laughed. Tom’s hands went up to her waist and he tried to flip their position, but Naomi snorted and struggled. Naomi’s hand yanked at Tom’s shirt while his grip on her hip became tighter. They both laughed and giggled as they wrestled, one trying to pin the other. Behaving more like kittens rather then two grown adults. It wan inevitable that Tom had gained the upper hand, he was quite a bit stronger then her. He gripped her by her hips tightly as he straddled her, by now her once neat ponytail was a mess and she was panting for air.

“I won.” He laughed.

“You ain’t won shit.” Naomi said playfully and lightly slapping him on the cheek.

“You better watch yourself.” His tone was still playful but had a slight edge now.

“Oooo or whattt?” Naomi tapped him again, a little harder this time. Tom grabbed her wrist pinned them above her head, they didn’t speak, they didn’t need to. It wasn’t something that needed to be said. He leaned down and kissed her, their lips touching softly. Naomi moaned, rocking her hips against his crotch. She breathed in to his mouth as their tongues grazed each other. Naomi rose up as best as she could wanting him to kiss her deeper. He let her wrists go and grabbed her by her face. She let out a low moan feeling him nip at her bottom lip. One of his hands lowered and groped her breast greedy to feel them.. “We should…we should stop.” Naomi whispered obviously not wanting to.

“Its fine.” Tom said slipping his hands under her shirt and bra and lifting them up to expose her breasts. The open studio was rather private, the windows sat up high and there was no way anyone could look in. He pinched her nipples lightly before lightly licking one. Naomi whined and wiggled under him.

“Don’t tease.” She sighed hearing him chuckle before he wrapped his lips around the pert bud and sucked. Swirling it with his tongue as he tweaked the other one between his fingers. He pulled his lips away from her breasts and sat up. Naomi reached out for the waistband of his sweat pants, she pulled it down and his erection sprung free. Naomi giggled at the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear he rarely did. Tom let out a breathy sigh as her fingers greased the head of his cock, causing pre-cum to ooze out of the tip. Naomi shuffled from up under him, and flipped on her stomach. Before she could lift her hips Tom had grabbed her up and forced her up on her knees. He rushed to pull down her workout pants, licking his lip when he saw that she was wearing a cheery red thong.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” He panted lowly as he slid her knickers down, exposing her pussy. She only moaned happily at his words and pushed her ass against his cock, it resting gently between her cheeks. Naomi spat on the tips of her fingers and reached between her legs and applied it to her pussy just incase she wasn’t wet enough yet. Tom slipped his cock in to her slowly filling her. Naomi hissed out of pleasure, and glanced over her shoulder. Tom was clinching his jaw, his face red, watching his cock slick in and out. He raised his hand and slapped her ass, hard. The room filled with the sound of the smack and Naomi almost cried out but she held it back. Tom leaned over her and placed both hands over her mouth. She mumbled from up under his palm, her tongue darting out to taste the salt on his skin. He forced her to tilted her head up and arch her back, his thrust becoming more ruthless. His breath was hot in her hear, as he growled like an animal. The wet sound of his cock pumping in to her filled the room and her mumbles and his pants littered the air that was quickly becoming hotter by the moment.

“Mmm. Yes.” Tom moaned licking the shell of her ear his hips moving as fast as they could. “So good, so fucking good.” Naomi only mumbled, she felt a pain in her neck from having her head back but she ignored it, focusing on how he was making cunt feel as he beat it up on the mat. He heard her squeak, feeling her walls tremble slightly. “Do I give it to you good?” He asked sounding winded.

“Mmmmm humm!” She mumbled as best as she could. Her body tensed up and her legs shook coming with only the desperate utters that he allowed. Her walls tightened round him. He pumped a few more times before throwing his head back and letting out a sting of unreleased obscenities under his breath. Tom froze up as he spilled himself inside of her. He dropped his hands from her mouth and her body relaxed. She felt him pull out slowly; Tom admired the mess that she left all over him. “Ya know…” Naomi got to her feet and cracked her back, her pants and thong still around her thighs. She felt a bit of his come seep out of her and she reached between her legs and caught it before hit did. She didn’t have anything to whip it on so she simple sucked it off of her fingers. “We really need to start carrying around napkins or something.” Tom smirked and shook his head watching as her pulled her pants back up.


	35. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Naomi’s birthday, and she said she didn’t want Tom to buy her anything but.... he has something planned for her that is very, very special. This is pretty heavy on the rough side so please if that isn’t your cuppa tea then I wouldn’t read it.

Inspired by this  [porn clip](http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=237627502)

* * *

Naomi let out a sign as she lay in bed, there was the sound of a bird tweeting happily out side of the bedroom window. There was no way she could have expected what was about to happen that morning on her birthday. There was a slight ripping noise that ruined her slumber, she opened her eyes and was instantly frightened. Seeing someone standing above her wearing a black knit mask. She went to scream but he slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth before she could.  In her panic she still could tell who it was by his lean tall body shape.

“Mmmmos?” She tried to say 'Thomas' but the tape only allowed her to hum crudely. He didn’t say anything only throwing a black pillowcase over her head. Her heart was pounding even though she knew she wasn’t in any real danger. 

_Oh my God what is he doing??_

Tom grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her to the bed.  Knowing that if she wanted out at anytime she would use their non-verbal safe action of snapping her fingers three times. 

“It’s someone’s birthday.” He purred, pulling his mask off. Naomi uttered something but it was impossible to understand it. “I think I know what you want.” He whispered in her ear, his tone low and threating. Naomi whimpered behind the tape at the throbbing in her panties. He noticed the little wiggle of her hips at his words, causing him to chuckle and lick his lips. Tom released one of her hands and reached beside her, Naomi wanted to know what he was doing she moved her hand out in front of her and tried to touch him. Tom hissed at her action, she felt him tie rope around her wrists tightly. “Tisk, tisk, tisk.” He chastised as she tried to squirm and whined. “I think that has gained you a punishment. 

_Oh fuck._

Tom sat at the edge of the bed and yanked her by her binds and put her over his knee. He put his hand on her shoulder and forced her down.

“Hum. I think we need to get rid of these panties.” He said pulling them down around her thighs. He admired her ass for a moment; it was rather nice and plump. Naomi expected to feel his and on her ass but what she felt caused her to jump. A bunch of little strips hit her on her ass, causing a sting like no other.

“Huhm!” She uttered kicking her legs but restrained her.

_Was that a fuckin’ flog!?_

Tom paused for a second just incase she snapped her fingers but she didn’t only gripping on to the bed sheets with her bound hands.  He drew the flog back and hit her again. She cried out a best as she could, throwing her head back.  Tom didn’t keep count, spanking her with the flog over and over. Naomi writhed against him, feeling his erection pocking her in the stomach.

“You like this?” he breathed. Naomi shook her head, clinching her thighs together.  “Are you fibbing?” She shook her head again, clinching up as he hit her again. Tom threw the flog down and rubbed her ass, soothing the burning skin with his large hands. He ran his fingers along her slit and purred at the feeling of her sticky wetness.  “You are a liar, your pussy is dripping wet.” He slipped a finger inside and pumped quickly, Naomi whine when he pulled it out. Tom reached under the pillowcase and yanked the tape off, Naomi winced at the slight pain of the adhesive pulling at her skin, but he didn’t remove the pillow case. Securing the bottom of it with rope as well to keep it on.

“Thomas what the fuckin’?” She went to say but he grabbed a hand full of her hair though the pillow case.

“Shut the fuck up.” He hissed. “I only took the tape off because you’ll put that mouth to good use…. and I want to hear you scream.” Naomi went to say something but felt something cold and liquid on her ass, she quickly realized that it was lube. Naomi yelped feeling him slick his fingers in to her asshole.

“Ooo. So tight.” He purred. Naomi screeched feeling something cold poking at her bottom. It took her a moment to realize what it was, he had chilled her glass plug.

“Ah! No! It’s cold.” She yelped her body jerking away.

“Well that was the point.” Tom chuckled. “Stop tensing or I’ll flog you again.” He warned, she didn’t want another spanking so she shut up. Naomi whined feeling the cold plug skip in, the sensation was an odd one. She shivered feeling chilled from the inside out. “Get on the floor.” Tom ordered. Naomi slid out of his lap on to the carpet on her knees. “Good girl, already in position for me.” He yanked the pillowcase up only exposing her mouth grabbing two fists of the cotton fabric along with her hair underneath and yanked her down. Naomi chocked as he forced her to take all of him at once. He pulled her back allowing her to catch her breath for a moment before shoving himself back in.  Naomi felt tears weld in her eyes from him meeting the back of her throat over and over again.

“You love this shit don’t you?” Tom groaned behind clinched teeth as he fucked her face.

“Ummhummmm.” She humbled.

“You like it when I fuck your mouth don’t you?” She whined in response feeling the wetness between her legs. Tom pulled out of her mouth and pushed her back on the floor. The pillowcase slipped off of her head but he didn’t care about that, he flipped her over on her stomach and yanked her ass up. He slammed in to her almost coming because how constricted the plug in her ass made her pussy feel.

“AH!!” Naomi cried but Tom leaned over her and covered her mouth.

“Hushhhh.” He hissed in her ear, thrusting in and out of her. “My dirty little whore.” Naomi uttered under his palm, she felt too full it was almost too much. But she loved it, her bare knees rubbed against the carpet causing discomfort but she didn’t care. “Don’t you dare come.” Tom warned, Naomi clinched her eyes shut and tried not to, but he was hitting all of the right places inside of her. She couldn’t stop it. Her pussy clinched up around his cock and she let out a muffled yelp. Tom pulled out and yanked her up off of the floor and threw her on the bed.

“What did I tell you?” He asked grabbing up some more rope and forcing her to bend her legs. He tied the rope around so she couldn’t straighten her legs out. She wasn’t sure what he would do, she never saw him like this. They had played before but he was being rather rough. “What am I going to do with you?  Ahhh, I know.” He smiled grabbing what looked like thin chains, but they were rubber tipped nipple clamps. Naomi bit her lip at the sight of them, she wasn’t sure about those.  Tom adjusted the tightness of the claps and then put them on.

“Ahhh.” Naomi moaned at the pinching feeling and rocked her hips. She loved to have her nipples played with, and she wondered why she never played around with nipple clamps before. Tom grabbed the chain that connected the claps and tugged. Naomi yelped and arched her back, at the feeling.

“Mmmm I know you love having your tits played with.” Tom breathed, watching her writhe.

“Thomas! I-I can’t take it anymore! I need you again!!” Naomi yelped.

“Oh no, dear no, no. You haven’t been punished yet.” Tom pushed her legs open and wacked her soaking pussy.

“AH!” She yelped as he continued to tug on the clamps.

“Count the hits.” He ordered licking his lips.

 

_WHACK_

“AHH One!”

 

_WHACK_

“Two! Fuck… 

WHACK

  

“Three! Goddamn it!” Naomi screamed. Naomi lost count, tears in her eyes. She was stinging her body was on high alert.  It was too much, the plug in her ass, the nipple camps the and the sting on her pussy. Tom flipped her on her stomach and grabbed the base of the plug and yanked it out with a ‘pop’.

“You are so ready.” He purred grapping the bottle of lube and applying some of it to his cock.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Naomi cried trying to look over her shoulder but Tom forced her face in to the pillow. He slipped in to her with ease, Naomi’s eyes rolled in the back  of her head as he filled her. She heard the loud buzzing of her powerful vibrator, Tom uttered something about how tight her ass was as he reached around to her cunt and pressed the vibrator against her.

“Ahhhhhh! Fuck!” She screamed in to the pillow.

“I love your ass.” He moaned stroking in to her, gripping her hip with his free hand. Naomi’s body clinched up as she struggled for words. It was almost sensory over load.

“Tom! Tom! P-please I’m gonna-fucking-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence before she cried out and squirted all over the bed.  Tom let out a breathy moan, not stopping or pulling the vibrator from her clit.

“I love it when you make a mess.” He said his voice winded.

“Thomas! Please! I can’t no…” She choked, tears of pleasure brimming over her eyes. Tom clinched his teeth feeling the twitching in his lower abdomen.

“You like your ass fucked, my nasty birthday girl?” He breathed switching the vibrator on high with a dark chuckle.

“YES! YES! I love it when you fuck my ass, daddy!” She choked causing him to laugh slightly.  Naomi lost her mind again, screaming in to the pillow and crying nonsense. Her whole body going in to convolutions as she wet the bed again. Tom stop thrusting, burying himself as deep as he could in her ass.

“Ahhh fuck, fuck.” He moaned throwing his head back, his cock pulsing inside of her as he spilt his seed.  He gasped for air before switching off the vibrator and dropping it to the bed.  Naomi panted and collapsed on the bed, her muscles giving out with perfect exhaustion. Tom tolled her back over and undid her binds, she looked up at him with a tiny smile. “Happy birthday, love.” He said giving her a kiss on the fore head.

“Mmm. Holy shit Thomas…that was…naughty.”

“I know, I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked Looking down at her wrist making sure the rope didn’t leave any burn behind. Naomi shook her head still in the after glow of her orgasms. “Well how about I change these sheets and make you breakfast?”

“MMmmm that sounds awesome..” 


	36. Here It Is Pure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Naomi go out on a date. And get “lost” on a country road. It is 5am here so please ignore any typos, I'm sorry. ZZZzzzzZZZ

He stared at her as she put the fork in her mouth, taking a bite of the gourmet chocolate cake, and licking the icing off of her lips. Naomi glanced up at him and raised her eyebrows.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing.” He smiled shrugging his shoulders. “You’re just so beautiful.” His words caused Naomi to roll her eyes.

“Oh stop it.” She chuckled putting the fork down.

“No, you really are. I could eat you up.” He said his tone a touch dark. Naomi crossed her legs and took a drink of her wine. He couldn’t deal with how sexy she looked in her sleek black dress, stockings and stiletto heels. She was embodying the ideal  lusty “Bond Girl” in that moment. “You ready?” he asked moving the leather bill sleeve to the edge of the table and making sure he had signed the check.

“Yeah.”  She said getting up, pulling the bottom of the dress down that had inched its way up to the middle of her thigh. Naomi shrugged her jacket on that Tom had insisted that should have been placed in to the coat check. But Naomi had scuffed at the idea and said, “ _No one has time for that shit.”_  She had even taken a while to order from the upscale restaurant menu, nervous of what too pick because there were no prices listed. She would have died if she found out that the bill was pushing three hundred dollars. Before they left the table Naomi made sure she picked up the wine glass and finished what was left over in the crystal, hell bent on drink all of it. Tom put this hand around her waist as they made their way through the restaurant.

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston for your business.” The door greater said to them. Tom nodded as they walked out. The valet pulled his Jaguar around to the front. Naomi smiled when she saw him hand the valet a fifty.

“Thank you, sir.” The kid said. Tom was so polite and kind, it simultaneously gave her butterflies and made her go “ugh”, she felt like such an asshole standing next to him. Tom walked around the black luxury car and pulled her door open for her. Naomi smiled and hopped in, as soon as she did she kicked off the heels and rubbed her feet that were killing her.  Tom got in and put the car in drive, for a split second Naomi had thought they were on the wrong side of the road. She really should have been used to European roads by now, Tom had to admit her unwavering “Americanism” was rather cute. After a year and a half she still measured things in miles, referred to the price of things in dollars and called trainers ‘gym shoes’

“Did you enjoy dinner?” He asked glancing over to her.

“Mmm. Yeah, it was yummy.” She said wishing she could have had a piece of the cake to go. They weren’t that far from the flat but Tom kept driving, Naomi noticed when they were a few streets past.  “Ay, where are we goin’? She asked tilting her head.

“I figured we could for a little drive.” He smiled.

“Oh, okay.” Naomi leaned back in the leather chair and stretched her legs out. “But don’t you think it’s bit late, Tom?” She said glancing down at the clock that read 8:00pm.

“Nah, it’s not that late. Besides you’ve never really been outside of London have you?”

“Well no but don’t you have to be home to do something, like a call your agent or get up early for something?” She asked Tom was ALWAYS doing something, either he was on the phone, going to an event, or going over lines for his next project. Sometimes watching him made her feel worn out. He was always busy, busy, busy. While Naomi didn’t put on pants unless she absolutely  _had_  to. Her job as a writer allowing her to work from home and shovel food in to her mouth while typing all day.

“Nope, I have two days.” Tom grinned.

It was now 9pm and Naomi was wondering what he was up to, now an hour outside of London the summer sun had almost had set, leaving only a reddish hue under the horizon. The barely English countryside was beautiful reminding her of shots she had seen on shows on the BBC. But she expected to see my sheep in the fields and rolling hills for some reason. Tom pulled the car over on the narrow empty road, and turned it off.

“Umm? What are you doing?” Naomi asked, she didn’t like middle of nowhere places.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked looking out to the green hills cast in the faint sunset.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you escaped from a Nicholas Sparks novel.” Naomi giggled. It was nice to have some silence for a moment, no phones ringing, no tap, tap of her computer keyboard as she typed away. Naomi knew that Tom was the romantic type; she deviously smirked to herself and turned to face him. She slipped her nylon covers foot in to his lap and bit her lip, and rubbed, causing him bit back a hiss. She went to inhale ready to say something naughty to egg him on but he gripped her foot and let out a low growl. He stared at her mouth wanting more then to have her leave red lipstick marks on his cock.

“Get over here.” He ordered, Naomi smirked and undid her seat beat. Reaching for his pants zipper.

“Ya know we could have just went home and did this.” She said, wigging her hips at the sight of his cock.

“Well, I was feeling spontaneous.” He breathed feeling her lick the shaft. “I was trying to be romantic with you but…” His voice shuttered as she wrapped her lips around it. “You just had had to be naughty didn’t you?” Naomi only acknowledged his words with hum. Tom signed and reached to the side of the seat and reclined it. Naomi’s lips and tongue worked on him, he put his hand on the back of her head and forced her down. “Take it all.” He whispered, hissing as he felt it slide down her throat “Yes, like that…fuck.” Naomi bobbed her head up and down, and Tom’s grip on her hair tightened. Naomi pulled her mouth off and sucked back some of the spit that was dripping from her lips and looked up at him. Her mascara started to run due to the tears in her eyes from having his cock meeting the back of her throat over and over again. Naomi went to put her lips back on his dick but he stopped her, cupping her chin and grunting ‘uh huh.” Naomi took the hint and straddled him as best as she could, her ass bumping the horn causing to honk loudly.

“Shit.” She whispered, but Tom only laughed.

“No knickers again?” He breathed looking down as she pushed up her dress.

“Are you complaining about it?” She joked, grabbing his cock and slicking the head along her wet slit.

“No I was just-“ He was cut off when Naomi put her hand over his mouth.

“Shhh.” She smiled, before setting herself down on his dick. Tom uttered something as his eyes rolled from feeling how wet she was. He nipped at her palm causing her pull her hand from his mouth and giggle. Naomi kissed him roughly as she moved her hips, Tom moaned in to her mouth panting for breath in the hot car. Naomi growled kissing him again, her red lipstick smearing across his pale lips.  Her pace quickened, bouncing her ass up and down on him.  Tom went to grab her hips put she swatted his hand away.  She was rarely this dominant, preferring to be the one getting fucked rather then the one doing the fucking, but he did enjoy this little change up.  Naomi yanked him by his tie, and licked his chin. He loved how she looked, the straps of her dress falling off of her shoulders, her lipstick smeared across her full mouth, the makeup that had ran from her eyes and her hair that was an utter mess.

“Damn…girl.” He uttered, wondering why she didn’t ride him more often.  “You’re pussy feels so fucking good.”

“I know, daddy.” She whispered, nipping at his ear lobe.  Tom couldn’t contain himself, wrapping his arms around her and thrusting up in to her. 

“Ahhh!” Naomi yelped throwing her head back almost knocking it off the ceiling of the car but she didn’t care.  She was too focused on how deep he was, hitting that perfect spot inside of her.  Tom groaned he knew he was close; he gnashed his teeth now fucking her desperately.

“Fuck my cunt.” She panted, her voice cracking as he panted for air.  Naomi’s foot hit the radio that was connected to her iPhone. The music was on low and Naomi didn’t even notice it but he recognized the song instantly by the unique sound of it.  Any and all doubt he had were washed away when he saw her come with the lyrics ambient in the background.

_This is the eye of the storm._

Naomi bit her lip and wrinkled her brow, mouthing his name.

_It's what men in stained raincoats pay for_

“Ahh! Thomas!!” Her hands gripped at his shirt and yanked.

_But in here it is pure. Yeah._

Her legs twitched and she clinched up around him.

_This is the end of the line…_

“Ah God! Ah, Naomi!” Tom cried. “Ah, Naomi…. Marry me.” He panted still fucking her hard. Naomi wasn’t sure if she heard him right, her mind almost fried from the pleasure she was in. “Will. You. Merry. Me?” He asked emphasizing each word with a thrust digging his nails in to the flesh of her ass.

“Yes! Yes! YES!” Naomi squawked, as she trembled. He was pleased but he couldn’t say anything back losing himself as he came inside of her.

“Ah…fuck…” He moaned stroking a few more times before his hands dropped from her hips.

“Did you…did you mean it?” Naomi asked unsure if he just said that while he was coming, she knew she had a tendency to say wild stuff in the heat of the moment.

“Yes I do…that’s why we drove out here…I wanted to propose.” He breathed.

“Oh…Thomas.” She smiled. “You trying to be so romantic and I ruined it.. “ She uttered. Tom put his finger to lips and hushed her.

“No you didn’t, love. That was…hot.” Naomi felt her face grow warm from his words. She winced feeling cramp in her leg.

“Ow…sorry…I gotta…” She scooted off of him and plopped back down in the passenger seat, reaching over to the button to roll the window down. She needed to get some relief from the hot muggy air that filled the car. Naomi turned back towards him to see him holding a light mint green box. It was signature color, a certain brand that had it’s name in the title of a famous movie. “No…you did not.” She squeaked, holding back tears now.

“I uh, I didn’t know what kind of ring you would like so I just…” He sputtered before opening the box. Naomi was left breathless by the platinum ring metal and the three large diamonds surrounded by smaller ones.

“Oh Tom… it’s so pretty.” She whispered, wiping her face from the tears. Tom smiled and took her right hand and slipped the ring on. There was silence for a moment before they both chuckled.

“Well this is rather unconventional.” He smiled.

“Yeah…your cock is still out.” She laughed; Tom glanced down and shook his head.

“Right.” He said fixing himself up. “I had no idea you like Pulp, they’re an English band.” He glanced back over to her and she looked away bashfully.

“Uhh. Yeah that once song reminds me of…you…” Naomi uttered looking down at the ring. “That is a stroke to my ego.” He beamed. “Tom, I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.” He smiled turning the car back on. “How about we stay the night some where out here?” Naomi instantly perked up at the idea not knowing that he already had it planned from the start of their little date.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Pulp's Hardcore.  
> Also....dawww.


	37. Gifts and Thank You's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi buys Tom a gift, a very fun gift. Born out of watching way too many sex toy reviews on youtube. What is this? I don’t know, random nasty fuckery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have to google what I'm talking about lol. I think I describe it pretty well though. A couple that play together stays together I guess.

 

“Tom! I have a gift for youuu.” She singsonged as she walked in to the flat and kicked off her flip-flops at the front door, holding the bag in her hand.Tom looked up from the lap-top as he sat on the couch, he was wearing those glasses again. Naomi bit her lip at how he looked; there was something really sexy about him dressed casual. She adored sweat pants on him for various obvious reasons.

“What is it?” He asked, as she walked over to him. His eyes lingered on her thick thighs in her black jean shorts. Naomi smacked on her gum and blew a bubble and sucked it back. She looked like the pinnacle of late summer, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and her dark skin looking good enough to lick. Tom closed his laptop and pushed it aside to the edge of the couch, when she was close enough he yanked her by her wrist and pulled her towards him. “Get over here.” He growled. Naomi laughed loudly and threw her head back as he licked along her clavicle.  He grabbed her ass and forced her to grind against his crotch.

“Chill…” Naomi whispered with a giggle.

“Why? I want to fuck you.” He uttered gripping her ass tightly. Naomi felt his erection poking at her, she whined but shook her head.

“But I have a gift for you.”

“It can wait.” He said before kissing her, moaning at the taste of the sugary bubble gum in her mouth. She whimpered, loving how his tongue grazed her’s, feeling one of his hands slide up the back of her shirt. She pulled away and put her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

“I spent like 100 dollars on this gift and you are going to fuckin’ see it.” She said clearly trying to containing her own arousal. She opened the simple black plastic bag that had no labels on it and pulled out what ever it was. Tom lowered his brow, she was holding up something in a plastic case, it looked like some sort of electronic device at first. The package said TENGA and it was black with white buttons.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, love… but what the hell is it?” He asked. Naomi rolled her eyes and opened the plastic and pulled it out. He noticed that there were three little vials that she left in casing.

“It is..” She yanked off another part and showed him. He tilted his head not sure what he was looking at, there was a hole on the bottom side of it made of a much softer material the hard plastic that surrounded it.  “… a male masturbator!”

“Oh!” Tom smiled. “Like a Fleshlight?”

“Yeah, but I mean I wanted to get you something a little more discreet.  How awkward would it be if you went through security with it and they opened and just saw a fake cunt? So this way no one would really know what it was. Now when you go out of town and I’m not with you, you don’t have to fuck your hand. “ She winked.

“How thoughtful you are.” Tom smiled.

“I know right? I’m the best.” She beamed pulling it open, he raised his eyebrows at what the inside looked like. There were tones of ridges and bumps in the inner texture.

“Oh that looks like there is a lot going on in there.” He uttered.

“Mmm, I know. “ Naomi smiled biting her lip. “So how about you try it out, since you’re already a little hard.” She slipped out of his lap and sat next to him. He really wanted to fuck her, but he figured he would give it a try; it was a very kind gift after all.  Tom blushed slightly as he pulled his sweatpants and briefs down, his cock springing free. Naomi shifted and licked her lips, she wanted to put it in he mouth but she knew if she did they would end up fucking. She opened of the little bottles of lube that came with the product and added some to the inside. Tom panted as she poured some on his cock and stroked him just enough to coat his cock. She was going to let him do himself but th idea of jerking him off with it was just too hot to ignore. She grabbed the base of his cock and slowly slipped it in to the hole. Tom moaned slightly and clinched up.

“What?” She asked for a second wondering if he was too big for it.

“The lube is a little cold.” He uttered glancing down at her. Naomi smiled and slipped his cock in a little more.  It was an odd, yet pleasurable feeling. It didn’t feel like being inside of thing he had felt before.

“Does it feel good?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Yes…go faster.” He groaned. Naomi smiled wickedly and did as he asked, loving the little wiggles he did with his hips. She watched his expressions, his face was beat red, biting his lip and moaning. “Mmm.” He uttered throwing his head back,  he was getting close. She could tell by how he started to buck his hips desperately his long legs tensing and stretching out. Naomi leaned down and sucked on his balls, her hand still jerking him off with the masturbator. “Ahh! Fuck!” Tom hissed looking down at her. She tugged gently and swirled her tongue. His voice cracked as he tensed up, and came. “Ahhh fucking hell.” He swore grabbing the couch cushion. Naomi chuckled and pulled his cock out. Tom leaned back bonelessly on the couch and tried to catch his breath.

“You like?” She asked.

“Yes, I do…”

“Well I kind of ruined it. I mean I won’t be there all the time to suck on your balls. Kind of defeats the purpose. “ She smiled shrugging her shoulders.

“No, I’m sure it can get me off regardless.” He smiled as she hopped up off of the couch and went to the bathroom. “Were are you going?”

“I need to clean it out, if you don’t it will get all gross.” She called turning on the bathroom sink and opening it up. It was simple enough just warm water and soap.  Naomi hummed happy that he liked her gift, she had so many toys and he didn’t it only seemed fair that he have something as well.  She heard him walk down the hall, she glanced over her shoulder to see him standing in the doorway.  “All done.” She smiled turning off the skink and leaving it to air dry on the counter.

“I should thank you.” He said grabbing her from behind and undoing the buttons of her shorts.

“You don’t have to, it’s really fine.” She said but Tom and already unzipped them and yanked them down. He chuckled to himself finding her bare, she really did hate wearing panties.  Naomi didn’t protest when he turned her around and sat her up on the counter, pushing her legs apart.

“Ooo, your wet.” He cooed slipping his fingers inside and pumping quickly. “Did you like helping me come?”

“Mmmhumm.” Naomi whined, it had turned her on a good deal. Tom got to his knees between her legs.  He licked her slit teasingly before parting her lips with his thumbs and flicking her clit with his tongue. 

“Oh yes..” Naomi whispered, reaching down and running her fingers though his hair. Tom sucked on her clit and slipped a finger back inside of her. “Yesss. I love it when you eat my pussy.” Naomi uttered, tom chuckled against her but didn’t stop. Naomi whined feel like she was a little bit too wet, but clearly Tom didn’t mind slipping his tongue inside not in the least bit bothered by how slick she was.  Naomi grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him closer. “Ohhh! Yes!” Naomi cried grinding her hips against his mouth. “Yes! Yes! Like that!” Her legs trembled and she almost slipped off the counter but Tom held her in place. “Ah! Thomas!” She yelped coming hard, her legs dropped limp and she let his hair go.  Tom smiled and licked his lips clean of her and kissed her inner thigh.

“Thank you for the gift, darling.”

“Oh…you are most welcome…”


	38. Ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by an anon on Tumblr. Threesome involving Tom, Naomi and another woman. This fic is long, I guess I was really horny today, so. Enjoy.

They sat there eating dinner; he had just gotten back from out of town the previous day.  While he was gone Naomi had wondered about something. Something that she had always wanted to try, she glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger and hummed to herself. Maybe it would be best to experience somethings before the ‘I do’s’ that seemed too serious and unyielding to her. Alone while he was gone, Naomi had wondered to herself him and her were ready to give up all the other tastes for just each other. Him more then her, it wasn’t a judgment on his character. Tom was a rich, famous, and handsome man, and she knew that he would constantly have women thrown at him, beautiful costars, leggy models, and even attractive willing fans much like her.

“Do you want to have a threesome?” She asked suddenly, Tom coughed on his food because if her words.

“What?” He asked swallowing and raising his eyebrow.

“Do you want to have a threesome?” Naomi asked again putting her fork down.  Tom stared at her for a moment, horrified that this was a test and if he answered wrong he would be in trouble. “It’s not a trap, just answer me.” She reassured.

“Uh… with who?” He uttered, Naomi smiled and got up and took her plate in to the kitchen.

“A woman, you pick..preferably someone who is a little submissive.” She said rinsing her plate off. He eyed her for a second; this was too good to be true.  “I’ve always thought that before people get married they should have things out of their systems.” Tom lowered his brow at her words.

“You’re saying that you think I would cheat on you?” He asked sounding defensive.

“No. I’m not.” Naomi turned to face him. “I’m just saying I’ve always wondered want another girl tastes like.” Tom bit his lip at her words; she really was being honest about it.

“But…there has to be some kind of catch.” He grummbled, getting up from the table and walking over to her. He cupped her under her chin and made her look at him. “Like, are you going to want a threesome with another man?” He asked, his tone dropping lower as he ran his thumb along her plump lips.

“Mmm. Well you could always call Chris Hemsworth, I wouldn’t mind being between Loki and Thor.” She purred playfully. Tom gritted his teeth before pushing her up against the wall.

“Are you saying that you would fuck Chris?” He asked, grabbing her face.

“Wouldn’t you?” She asked with a smirk.

“You've got smart little mouth.” He hissed, he wasn’t truly insulted but he didn’t pass up the opportunity for a little bit of play with her. Naomi smiled and wiggled her hips, he could very intimidating when he wanted to and it drove her mad but they were getting rather off topic.

“So was that a yes for two girls sucking your cock or…?”

“Of course, why would I ever turn that down?”

“So you can find someone that would be interested?” Naomi asked, it was a silly question of course someone would be interested.

“I think I can.”

“Good.” She said going to brush past him but he yanked her by her arm.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” He growled. “You think I’m going to let what you said slide?”  Naomi bit her lip and looked at him, her eyes glanced down to his erection that was obvious in his pants.

“I have to put a load in the wash, you can punish me aft-“ He didn’t give her time to finish her sentence before bending her over the counter. He pulled up her skirt and let out an annoyed grunt, when he saw that she had on panties.

“Well I see someone is a little jealous.” Naomi joked.

“There you are again with your smart mouth.” He hissed unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out.  Tom slapped her ass causing Naomi to throw her head back yelp from the sting. Tom yanked the flimsy fabric of her panties aside and spat on her pussy. Naomi whined and wiggled, wanting him to fill her. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t seeing as you want Chris to fuck you.” He snickered, stoking himself.

“Don’t tease me.” She said lifting one of her legs and resting her knee on the counter top. She could tell he wasn’t being serious but that didn’t make her enjoy it any less.  Tom slammed in to her, Naomi’s legs almost gave out under her. “AH!” She cried arching her back.

“Is this good enough for you?” He growled behind gritted teeth, as he held her by her hips.  Naomi tried to speak but he felt so good that she was only able to let out moans. “Or would you want another cock in your ass.” Tom hissed before he sucked on his thumb and slipped it in to her asshole.

“Ah fuck!” Naomi yelped, as he pumped in to her viciously.

“Are you only doing this so because you want me and another man?” He panted.

“No! It's not a trick I want it!” She whimpered. Tom covered her mouth his other hand and leaned over her, still driving himself in and out of her quickly. She was so wet the sound of them fucking filling the air.

“You want to eat another girls twat while I’m fucking you from behind? Is that it?” he breathed in her ear. Naomi whimpered and nodded her head, feeling her legs start to twitch as the feeling deep inside of her started to build. She clinched around him and let out muffled moans from up under his palm, Tom threw his head back his hips jarring as he came hard. “Fuck, ah…fuck…” he whispered as his cock twitched and he spilt himself. He rested himself against her back as he tried to catch his breath, pulling his hand from around her mouth he heard her let out a pleased sigh.

“You know…I think I might someone in mind…” He realized as he pulled out of her.

“Really?”

* * *

 

Naomi already knew Lillian; she was one of Tom’s friends they had met before a few times.  Tom had suggested her for a number of reasons. First, him and her always had a bit of sexual tension and he knew for a fact that she found him attractive already. Second, she had a thing for women as well and third, she was moving to Australia in the upcoming month so there wouldn’t be any post threesome awkwardness. It took him forever to summon the courage to ask her, he knew she was rather sexually liberated but he still didn’t want to offend her. This whole thing was much more work then the movies and porn showed it be. Much to his surprise Lillian wasn’t insulted by the proposition and agreed.

They had all gone out for dinner that night and had a good time as friends but the sexual tension was obvious because they all knew the plan for that evening. The attraction between Naomi and Lillian was obvious; Naomi has complimented the color of her naturally red hair and couldn’t stop eying her pale cleavage. At one point during dinner Naomi had left the table and excused herself to the restroom. Lillian had to comment to Tom about how delicious his fiancée looked in her rather tiny black dress. By the time they arrived back at the flat they were all rather buzzed. Tom fumbled with his keys to unlock the door hearing both of the women whispering and tittering behind him. He pulled open the door.

“Ladies first.” He said. They waked in and Naomi turned on the light. Tom shut the door and pulled off his jacket. Instantly Naomi grew nervous and slightly apprehensive, although she was extremely turned on since she had been fantasizing about it would all happen at dinner.

Tom had made sure to ask Naomi if there was anything out of bounds, it was common for first time threesomes to some type of rules that should be followed. But he was surprised when she only had one. He wasn’t allowed to fuck Lillian in the ass. Lillian had her own rule; he fucked her seeing as she wasn’t on any type of contraception. Simple enough. Naomi motioned toward the bedroom taking off her heels once she entered.

“I want to see you two kiss.” Tom said pulling off his tie.

“Of course you do.” Lillian smiled taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Naomi.  All of the nervousness melted away when Lillian ran her hand up her stocking covered thigh. Tom watched as his friend gently leaned in and kissed his fiancée. Naomi’s hand reached up to her breasts and caressed it. She moaned in to Lillian’s mouth as their tongues tangled. Her hand crept up and ran thought her straight long red hair. Tom had expected for one of them to start giggling but they didn’t and watching them kiss had to be one of the sexiest things he had seen and he was already getting hard. Lillian’s hand crept under Naomi’s dress grabbing at her thigh. She pulled away only to get behind her, kissing and lapping on Naomi's neck. She unzipped the back zipper of Naomi’s dress and pushed it down exposing the baby pink lace bra she had underneath. Lillian pulled the bra down and pinched Naomi’s nipples while she sucked on her neck. Naomi looked at Tom watching him palm his cock at the sight of her being touched by someone that wasn’t him. She opened her mouth and glanced down at his crotch He got the hit and unzipped his pants and took in his hand.

“I always knew you were big.” Lillian chuckled from behind Naomi admiring him. Tom snickered before putting his cock in to Naomi’s mouth. He cupped her by her chin and forced her to take all of it

“Look at me.” Tom ordered of Naomi as he pumped in to her mouth slowly. Lillian bit her lip and watched them for a moment. She slipped her hand under her skirt and rubbed her clit though her panties.  Tom pulled out of Naomi’s mouth and she took a hold of his cock and glanced back at Lillian who was more then willing to have a taste.

“Ah fuck.” Tom uttered, as Lillian sucked his cock while Naomi licked his balls.  It felt too good. “Ah…stop.” He panted pulling out from Lillian’s lips.

“What’s wrong?” Naomi asked wigging her hips.

“I almost came.” He chuckled slightly. The two women glanced at each other and smiled. Naomi started to undo Lillian’s blouse wanting to touch her tits, she moaned as Naomi’s slipped it off of her and undid her bra.

“Nice.” Naomi breathed running her fingers along her nipples, before sucking on one.

“Ah…” Lillian moaned as Naomi pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her on her knees. Naomi felt Tom behind her as he pulled her dressed that had bunched up around her waist down and off.  “I want to taste you…” Lillian panted as she wrapped her legs around her and flipped their positions. Lillian quickly kicked off her skirt and panties. She looked behind to see Tom eyeing her wet pale cunt. He looked at Naomi and she nodded giving him the go ahead to fuck her.  Lillian licked her lips before putting her face in-between Naomi’s legs, pulling her panties aside.

“You’re so wet…” She breathed before licking. Naomi moaned and clinched the sheets. Tom pulled out a condom from his pocket and unwrapped it and rolled it on. Lillian moaned as she licked Naomi as she felt him slick his long fingers inside of her to test her wetness before rubbing the head against her clit. He pushed in to her and grabbed her hips, she whined as he filled her but didn’t stop her tongue from flicking Naomi’s clit.

“Yes…like that.” Naomi moaned opening her eyes wanting to see Tom’s face as he fucked another woman. They made eye contact; it was odd to them that something so simple could be so hot. It was an extremely intimate thing for both of them to be getting pleasure form the same person but watching each other do it. Lillian sucked on Naomi’s clit causing her to cry out as her orgasm started to build.

“Come darling.” Tom said to her watching her face. Naomi threw her head back and grabbed ahold of Lillian’s hair and writhed against her mouth.

“Fuckkkk!” Naomi choked. Her legs staking as she came from Lillian’s lips. Naomi’s legs relaxed and she panted for a moment. Lillian raised her head and moaned as Tom’s thrusts became rougher. “Your turn.” Naomi said looking down at the redhead. Tom pulled out of her and the two women switched positions again. Tom undid his shirt and yanked it off and stepped out of his pants completely. He quickly yanked off the condom and grabbed Naomi by her hips. She planted her face between Lillian’s pale thighs and parted her lower lips with her thumbs and started to lick. Tom growled and shoved himself in to her, causing her to let out a muffled yelp against Lillian’s shaved pussy. Naomi was nervous that she would be bad at eating cunt but judging by how Lillian moaned and whimpered she was doing just fine. Tom wasn’t being gentle with Naomi how he was with Lillian; he knew how she liked it. He slapped her ass and gnashed his teeth. Lillian didn’t look up at him the way Naomi had done, there was not intimate moment between the two friends she only threw her head back when Naomi sucked on her clit and moaned desperately.

“Yesss ah yess!” She cried yanking at the bed sheets; she tried to control her screaming as she came. Lillian’s body went slack, but Tom wasn’t finished with Naomi just yet.

“You like it?” He growled yanking her by her hair.

“Yes yes yes yes!” She mumbled, licking Lillian’s juices off of her lips. Lillian scooted up content on watching them. Naomi was too the point of tears, losing her mind once he reached around and rubbed her clit.

“Come on….” Tom breathed, he was close. Just a little more.

“T-T-T-Ah God Thomas!” Naomi screamed in to the mattress, her eyes rolling in to the back of her head. She clinched up around causing him to be pushed off the edge as well. He didn’t say anything only clinching his teeth and throwing his head back, pumping in to her a few more times. It was so lovely that they had almost for got that Lillian was there until she clapped. Tom pulled out of Naomi and couldn’t help but feel accomplished at he night he had. He bit his lip watching his cum seep out of her. 

“Wow!”  She smiled before get up off of the bed. “I had no idea you had that in you Thomas.” Lillian smiled as she gathered her clothing and got dressed.

“Leaving so soon?” Naomi uttered her face still pressed up against the mattress, obviously still dazed.

“Yeah, I should going it’s getting late.” This wasn’t her first threesome she knew most of the unwritten rules, the third party made sure they didn’t linger to long and besides she was rather worn out by both of them. Tom pulled his pants back up and ran his fingers though his hair.

“I’ll show you out. “ He said as they both left the bedroom.

“You are a lucky man.” Lillian said slipping her shoes back on at the front door.  Tom blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I am aren’t I, she’s great.” He smiled looking down at the floor. “Well you were good.” Lillian laughed and shook her head.

“I was good but, damn you two…you should make a video or something.”

“Oh God no, did you hear what happened with out pictures that got leaked?” he laughed as they stood at the front door.

“Oh yeah I forgot all about that, but anyway you both were fantastic.”

“Thank you for indulging her fantasies.”

“And yours.” She said with a smirk., knowing it was true. “I’ll see you around Tom.” Lillian said before leaving. Tom locked the door and headed back down the hallway to the bedroom to see Naomi snuggled in bed looking rather pleased. He shuffled back out of his pants and got in bed with her and pulled her close.

“Well that was fun.” She breathed resting her head on his chest. “What did you like the best?” She asked looking up at him.

“Well besides finishing in you, I liked it when our eyes met.” Tom said looking down at her.

"Mmm. Me too…” Naomi purred feeling spent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillian might just look like a red headed Stoya.


	39. OneShot: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to attend a fancy party that he is sure will end up being very dull. He persuades Naomi to join him…by coming up with a creative idea to make things I little more exciting. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always not beta, might a few typos.

Naomi couldn’t believe that he had come up with this idea, it honestly sounded like something that she would have concocted. Tom had begged her to come a long with him to another party, he knew she couldn’t stand the whole ‘hoity-toity scene ‘ she called it. Being around that many people that she felt she had nothing in common with made her nervous, but this was naughty and she would be a liar if said that she didn't like it. 

“Are you okay, darling?” Tom asked holding her hand as they walked in to the venue.

"What made you even come up with this?” She asked shifting slightly in her adorable coral cocktail dress, heels and her hand bag; she looked like a little piece of cake.

“Well I thought it would be a little…sexy.” He smiled slipping his other hand in to his pocket and pressing a button on the small remote. Naomi almost yelped when the remote controlled vibrator hummed to life inside of her panties.  It was a unique kind of sex toy, having a U flexible type shape where part of it was inside of her buzzing against her G spot while the other end rattled against her clit. Tom snickered darkly before shutting it off again.

“God damn it, why did I agree to this?” She uttered trying to regain her cool. As much as she tried to pretend to hate the idea of him having control like this in public it was rather exciting and hot. Tom hit the button again, only quickly to cause her to slightly whimper.

“You’re pretty sadistic you know.” Naomi panted; it was a littler nerve racking not to know when she could be caught of guard. Tom chuckled lowly before lightly leading her the room that was filled with people in the entertainment business, she didn’t fit in there one bit but she tried not to think about it.

* * *

The night was going well, and Tom could tell that she had loused up a tiny bit but he did have rather devilish intentions for her that night. Naomi smiled at something one of cohorts said as they all stood there talking and chatting it up.

“I’m going to go get another drink, would you like me to get you another glass?” She asked sweetly.

“No I’m okay darling.” Naomi nodded and made her way back over to the bar, happy that at least they didn’t just have champagne and wine at this party.  Naomi smiled at the bartender and went to speak but was cut short by the vibrations once again, she had almost forgotten about it. She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at him, he smiled deviously at her.

“Oh…he ain’t shit for this..” Naomi panted.

“Ma’am?” The bartender asked raising his eyebrow.

“Oh!....ugh…right” She stammered trying her best to keep it together as the vibrator buzzed in her panties. “Can I have a another apple martini?” She was able to get out before handing to grab the edge of the bar once he turned around to grab a glass, the vibrations stopped and Naomi let out a relieved sigh.

“Here you go.” He said handing her drink; he didn’t seem fazed in the least, just assuming that she was buzzed.

“Thank you.” She said quickly before going to head back over to Tom, she could feel the wetness starting to pool between her thighs.

“You doing alright, love?” He asked with a sickening sweet tone fooling everyone around them in to thinking he was just being an attentive fiancée, little did they know that they were unknowing spectators to the couples little game.

“Yes Thomas. I’m fine.” Naomi said before taking a drink of her martini. He was the only one to pick up on how she put a strain on his name. She only called him Thomas when she was either mad, frustrated or very aroused and he was sure she was the last two.

“If you’ll excuse me and my fiancée I’m going to show her around the venue a bit.” He said taking her by her hand, and leading her out of the main hall. The whole place was breath taking. Dim light with exposed red brick, it had a very industrial yet charming feeling. “Come on I want to show the theater.” 

“Tom maybe we shouldn’t…”Naomi uttered, the farther they got from the main hall the darker it became. It was obvious that this area wasn’t supposed to be open to the partygoers. 

“It’s not roped off or anything.” He glanced over his shoulder at her with a smile. “It’s fine, just one little peak at the theater and will go back.” Naomi nodded as they got to the side entrance door of the theater. The house lights weren’t on, but Naomi walked in first out of curiosity. The light from the open door behind her causing her to think it wasn’t that dark in there but suddenly the light was gone and it was pitch black.

“Eep!” Naomi squeaked at the sound of the door shutting behind her. “T-Tom?” She quivered. He didn’t say anything, they only way she even knew he was there was because of the vibrations starting up again. “Ah!” She moaned feeling him grab her from behind and turn her around. She couldn’t see with in an inch of her face, the only sound was the buzzing that was low in the air and his heavy pants. Tom forced her back against the wall and kissed her, slipping his tongue in to her mouth slowly, tasting the vodka and apple pucker left on her lips. Naomi nipped at him, drawing a hiss from his thin lips as she felt him press him self against her. His erection poking at her.

“See these parties can be fun.” He whispered in her ear, the sound f his voice gave her little tingles all over. Naomi didn’t say anything only moaning as the vibrator still hummed inside and against her. “Lets see..” He uttered kicking her legs apart and yanking her lacy panties aside. As soon as he reached for her pussy he felt the slick wetness. “Mmmmm.”

“Thomas please!” Naomi whimpered reaching out for his waistband but in the dark she missed and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. “Fuck me… I can’t take it any longer.” He didn’t say anything only clicking the button and switching it to the highest setting. Naomi for sure would have screamed in pleasure if it weren’t for Tom crashing his lips up against her’s first. She didn’t hear him unzip his trousers gasping at the feeling of him stuffing his cock in to her while the vibrator still hummed in and out of her. He pulled up one of her legs to dive himself deeper. She knew that is why Tom enjoyed that toy so much as it as made to be used in that exact way.

“Ah fuck.” He moaned against her neck, loving the feeling of the internal vibrations felt on his shaft. Naomi bit her lip to try to stop from screaming, the pressure of his cock was causing the vibrator to push up against her g-spot.  She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, as tight as he could.

“Yes…yes…yess” She chanted jut a be a panting whisper against his shoulder, Tom growled digging his nails in to the meat of her thigh. “I-I’m not going to last….It’s too much.” She squeaked, knowing that in any second she was going to come hard due to the overwhelming sensations.

“Come on, darling.” Tom panted growing close as well. “I want to feel you come around my cock.” Naomi lost it, her whole body quivering; she clinched her teeth in a desperate attempt not to scream out loud. Uttering a bunch of nonsense littered with a few ‘fucks’ and ‘yes’.  She knew that if he had fucked her any harder she would have squirted allover the floor, for the first time she was glad that he hadn’t.

“Ahhhh…Naomi!’ Tom cried lowly as his lower abdomen twitched he paused his thrusts as his cock twitched as she came deep inside of her. “Goodness.” Tom uttered against her cheek as he tried to catch his breath. They both stayed like that for a moment in the pitch-blackness enjoying the silence for a second. Tom pulled out of her and Naomi felt a bit of his cum dripping down her thigh.

“Oh shit we made a mess.” Naomi giggled, it was always happening to them. Tom reached in in pocket.

“I bought napkins this time.” He chuckled, whipping the inside of her thigh.

“Wrong leg…here let me do it.” Naomi said taking the napkin out of his hand and cleaning herself up. She removed the vibrator as well and wiped if off and slipped it in to her handbag.  They both straightened their selves up and Tom used his cell phone put to light the way back out. Tom pushed the door but it didn’t budge.

“Oh no. It’s locked!” He said.

“What! Oh my God!” Naomi squeaked instantly worried.

“Eheheh! I’m just fucking with you.” Tom laughed before pushing the door open.

“Fuck you!” Naomi said punching him in the arm as they left the theater and back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex toy I'm talking about is the We-Vibe 3 btw :3


	40. Yes, madam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a submissive side and a few kinks of his own that Naomi doesn’t know about.

 

Naomi let out a loud laugh as they rolled around on the bed; she really did enjoy play fighting. She would always initiate it by tackling him. Tom didn’t mind her playful rough housing, finding it rather adorable and the fact that it always led to _other_ things.

“Do you seriously think you’re stronger then me?” Tom asked, looking up at her as she tried to catch her breath.

“No, I’m not that stupid.” Naomi laughed, Tom was fit a lot more then she was. Even though she didn’t look like it Naomi was out of shape from too much lounging around and eating microwaveable mini tacos.

“You hair looks like a birds nest right now.” He chuckled.

“Fuck you.” She smiled, playfully slapping him across his cheek. Tom almost let out a moan but he caught it before it left his lips.

“Oh what is that all you got?” He asked. Naomi slapped him again.

“Harder.” He whispered, before he could stop himself. Naomi raised her eyebrow and looked down at him a little surprised. “Err…” Tom uttered, his face growing red from a faint blush. He did have a thing, a tiny little kink for being slapped around.

“Wait…you like to be slapped?” She asked, they had been together for a quite a while and they were even engaged. How was this the first time she was hearing about this?

“No I uh…” He stammered, clearly embarrassed.

“Tom it’s okay, no need to be shy.” He wasn’t apprehensive about most things, especially when it came to sex and pleasure but she found this intriguing and rather hot. “You know…” Naomi started, pinning him by his writs to the mattress. “Maybe I could tie you up for a change…” She purred.

“I don’t think you have it in you.” Tom smirked, his tone made it clear that he was attempting to egg her on.

“Oh really? We’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

Tom pulled forward, just to see how good she had tied the rope. He hummed when he realized that he wasn’t going anywhere. His hands were secured to the headboard and he had been tied up like that naked for a half hour while she got ‘ready’. He heard the door to the bathroom click open. Tom’s eyes widened when she stepped in to the bedroom.

“Oh shit.” He mumbled to himself with delight. Naomi smiled, proud that she got a reaction from him. Her black lingerie and stockings did have a dangerous dominate charm. The bra didn’t serve much of a function other then sex appeal seeing as her brown nipples were completely visible over the quarter cup. Naomi smiled at him and walked over to the drawers and pulled out the flog that he used on her on numerous occasions.  She pulled open a lower drawer and got out something else but he couldn’t see what it was. Naomi stood there and eyed him, she could see the nervous excitement in his face, and he was tense wounding what she was going to do to him.

“Green?” She asked, licking her dark purple painted lips.

“Green.” Tom said, giving her consent to start their little game. Naomi crawled on to the bed towards him.

“You talk out of turn or if I ask you a question and you don’t answer I will slap you.” She warned straddling him.  “Do you understand.”? Tom purposely didn’t speak just to see if she would make good on her promise, to his surprise and utter delight she did. Slapping him across the cheek rather hard, he moaned and bucked his hips. Feeling his face grow hot where her hand had struck him. Naomi lifted his head up with the tip of the flog and made him look at her. “Do you understand, Thomas?”

“Yes. Madam.” He smirked, with a smart tone. She chuckled and ignored him as she scooted down. It was then Tom realized what she had grabbed earlier. It was an adjustable cock ring.

“We’ll see how much a smart ass you are when you’re begging from me to let you come. She said slipping it on gently behind his balls and over his shaft before tightening it. He grumbled, it wasn’t uncomfortable just odd feeling.

“When did you even buy that?” He asked effectively earning him another slap cross the face. He growled slightly feeling the sting radiate downward to his cock.

“Tisk tisk. Oh Thomas, I’m disappointed in you.” Naomi smiled before whacking his inner thigh with the crop. Tom threw his head back and bit his lip from the pain and hissed. She smiled when she saw that his cock was stiffening. Naomi leaned down and licked along the red welt that started to form due to the leather crop. Her tongue soothed it slightly and caused him to grow harder. He was panting, and wiggling his hips desperate for her to touch his cock. Tom clinched his jaw, and stayed silent, slightly worried yet horribly excited to see what she was going to do to him next. Naomi straddled him; rocking her hips so slow it was almost tormenting. He could feel her warm pussy though the delicate lace of the fabric. Naomi kissed him gently at first, running her tongue along this bottom lip before grabbing a hand full of his wavy brown hair and yanking his head back. Tom huffed as she licked her way down his chin and to his Adams apple. It was nothing short of torture what she was doing, and he loved it. Naomi’s lips left his neck inching lower and lower.  Tom had to swallow back a ‘fuck’ when she nibbled on one of his nipples. He kept trying to tell himself that if he were good she would fuck him and let him come.

“Mmmm. Look at that.” She cooed when she was eye level with his cock; licking her lips at the sight of the pre-cum oozing out of the tip. She lapped it up quickly before taking him in to her mouth. He was so hard, it was delicious. Naomi choked when he bucked in to her mouth hitting the back of her throat suddenly. She pulled him from her lips, sucking back her spit and glaring at him. “You try that again I will leave you tied up while I go shopping, do you understand?” Naomi hissed glaring up at him at him.

“Yes.” He nodded quickly, he wasn’t sure if she would but he didn’t think it would be smart to see if she was bluffing or not.  Naomi went back to sucking, she didn’t take it all although he knew she could. He hissed with frustration, wanting to feel the tight back of her talented throat but being denied it.

It took everything he had not to thrust again. Naomi hummed as her mouth left his shaft, and dipped to his balls. She hummed lovingly as she gently sucked on one of them. Tom whimpered almost to the point of tears, Naomi’s devious dark glare made contact with his eyes. He felt her smile against his skin, she really was enjoying this. Naomi knew she was dripping wet, feeling the throbbing between her thighs, he was so vulnerable all tied up just for her. Her personal little plaything.

“I think it’s time for the main course.” Naomi breathed, crawling up. Tom’s face was beat red; he was sweating and looked like a desperate mess. He was almost to his breaking point not knowing how much longer he could take it. Naomi slipped her expensive panties off and threw them to the floor. Tom moaned seeing how wet she was as she hovered her pussy right above the head of his dick. She was testing him just to see if he would buck, ready to swat him with the riding crop if need be. He twitched his jaw, feeling the heat from her cunt on the head of his cock. Naomi suddenly lowered herself completely on to him in one drop.

“Ahhh fuck.” He moaned from behind clinched teeth, throwing his head back. It was exquisite, although he knew he wouldn’t come at all if she didn’t loosen that damn the cock ring.

“I said don’t fucking talk.” Naomi panted, Tom leaned forward as best as he could to suck on one of her pert nipples. Naomi moaned, throwing her head back. She pulled away, putting her hands on his chest and forcing him back against the headboard.

“I didn’t ask for that?” asked slapping him again across the cheek. Tom hissed at the pain but glared at her gnashing his teeth. She wondered what he would have done to her if he had gotten lose.

“Naomi-please….” He whined, he was losing his mind. His orgasm kept building and building but there was no end in sight. He couldn’t take it any longer. “Please…please let me come.” Naomi threw her head back and let out a laughing breathy moan. Her nails running down his chest causing him to groan in pain and pleasure at the same time, Naomi didn’t stop, bouncing desperately for her own release.

“Ahhhhhh!” She cried her body clinching up around his extremely hard cock. “Oh yess, Thomas…” Naomi whispered as she rode out her orgasm. She slumped to one side trying to catch her breath. She heard him whimper again and then sniffle; she looked to see him crying. She knew if he had been hurt he would have said the safe word, and that his tears were from utter sexual frustration. She reached behind and loosened the cock ring, Tom let out a relieved moan, feeling some of the pressure subside. She didn’t tease him, only going back to her steady bounding that she knew drove him mad. He didn’t last very long, his release sneaking up on him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and was uttering nonsense the only thing Naomi could make out was her name slipping from his lips.  Naomi wrapped her arms around him as he came, hard. His cock twitching violently inside of her, Naomi was surprised how long his orgasm was. Tom’s body finally grew limp and relaxed against he headboard. 

“Damn boy.” Naomi smiled wiping a bit of droll from his lip with her thumb.

“That….that was….amazing.” He uttered looking dazed. She smiled and undid his binds. His arms dropped boneless to the bed as he tried to catch his breath. Naomi got off of him and cupped her hand between to thighs trying to make a mess. “I didn’t know you had that in you.” He said with a weak smile.

“Neither did I…I hope I wasn’t too rough with you.”  Tom laughed at her concern and shook his head.

“I’m not that delicate, love.”


	41. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just some random smut to get my gears going again. Semi-lazy morning sex. Enjoy. I didn’t re-edit this.

Tom peeked his eyes open to see Naomi laying on her side, her back to him. Tom let out a content hum, hearing the birds tweet outside the widow. Naomi grunted and shifted, unknowingly pressing her ample ass against his crotch. Tom breathed lowly, feeling his morning erection rest between her naked cheeks.  He smiled and remembered why neither of them were wearing any pajamas, their clothing had been forgotten and discarded on the floor when they had started messing around. Tom chuckled realizing that he had fucked her so good the night before that she had forgot to put on her satin bonnet before falling asleep. Her hair laying a mess on the pillow, she was going to be annoyed about that when she woke up.

Tom took a breath of her scent, and sighed loving how her hair smelt like shae butter with a slight hint of vanilla from her conditioner. He slipped his hand under the sheets and around her. Naomi uttered something but didn’t wake up, shifting her weight. He slowly slid his hand down and between her thighs. Naomi wiggled her hips slightly and writhed towards his touch. Tom rubbed his long middle flinger between her slit. Naomi’s breath hitched as her eyes fluttered open at the feeling.  Tom heard her moan lightly, the sweet sound causing him to grow more daring. He started to rub her clit faster and harder. Naomi flipped over on her back and looked at him, wrinkling her brow and pouted. Naomi bucked her hips towards his hand and whined.

“You’re not wet enough, love.” Tom said lowly, still with an air of drowsiness.

“Spit it up then.” Naomi uttered grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. Tom got on top of her and pulled her legs open, she moaned watching as he spat on her pussy.  He was well aware that for whatever reason she found that extremely hot, it was probably because of the vulgarity of it all. Tom spat on his fingers and added some to his  cock for extra lubrication, stocking himself lazily before rubbing the head along her folds. Tom slowly pushed in to her, forcing her knees up.

“Ahh. Yes.” Naomi breathed as Tom grabbed the headboard and leaned over her, thrusting his hips slowly. “Harder…” Naomi moaned, Tom was more then happy to oblige her. His hips moved quicker, the sound of their bodies coming together filled the bedroom air.

“You’re pussy feels so good.” Tom breathed stroking in to her harder.  Naomi whimpered when he suddenly pulled out and flipped her over on her stomach. “Put your ass up.” He ordered, she did quickly wanting him back inside of her. Tom slipped back in with more ease then before, she was more then wet enough now. He gripped her ass. Using his other hand to reach around her and rub her clit.

“Yes, yes yes…” Naomi panted in in to the pillow.

“You going to come for me?” He asked biting back a moan, as he thrusts became more fragmented and desperate. Naomi only nodded her head, her mouth falling open causing her to droll. Tom felt her clinch up around him as she whimpered.

“Oh…Thomas!” She managed to yelp, arching her back and gripping the white sheets. “Wha—wait, let me finish you with my mouth.” She said glancing at him over her shoulder. Tom smiled and pulled out of her and laid down, Naomi crawled between his thighs. Parting her lips and taking his cock in to her mouth, she hummed lovingly at how her taste was left on him.  Tom gnashed his teeth and saw up on his elbows watching as lovingly sucked him.

“Oh God.” He whispered as his lower abdomen clinched and he lost his breath, he reached up and focused her to take all of him. “Fuck!” was the only word to escape his lips, feeling her throat quiver as his whole length slipped down it. Naomi’s eyes watered as he bucked, before pulling back to allow her to inhale. Tom’s cock twitched as he came in her mouth with three rather large spurts. Naomi quickly swallowed his cum and licked away the little bit that was still oozing from the tip.

“Mmm.” She hummed and wiped her mouth.  Tom plopped back down on the bed and panted. “Well, good morning.” Naomi said with a smile, creeping up to face him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed her and pulled her in to a tight hug.

“I really love fucking you.” He said rubbing his face between her breasts.  Naomi laughed and shook her head.

“I enjoy your dick downs as well.” She said reaching her head up to pull of her bonnet. She paused when she realized that she wasn’t wearing it.

"You forgot to put it on last night…" Tom chuckled nervously, she just had gotten her hair done last week and now it was all over the place.

"Ugh,God damn it." She said throwing her hands up a rolling her eyes. He knew she would be annoyed.

"You know, we should just get satin pillow causes." 

"Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, I have had a good about of readers ask me about Naomi wearing a bonnet to bed, I made note of it in a few other fics. Lots of black women wrap their hair up or wear satin bonnets to bed to protect their hair no matter if they are natural or in Naomi’s case wear extensions.


	42. Redcoats and Cheeky Yankees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Naomi can't seem to decide where to have their wedding. The United Kingdom or in the United States? The conversation ends up leading to....well...you know lol. What is this? haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a humor smut chapter. But I know somoneeee is going to be offended.

“London.” Tom said as if it was the obvious choice as he glanced up from his computer screen, pushing his reading glasses up off of the tip of his perfect aristocratic nose. He had been gone for the last three months while filming his next project, and both him and Naomi had promised not to worry about any wedding planning until he came back but now she figured it was about time they started to plan it.

“Pffft. Why London? Why can’t we get married in the U.S?” She asked clicking through page after page of ‘wedding porn’ she called it on her laptop.

“Well because..” He was going to say, because he was English, because his family all lived there. Reasons he knew were one-sided so he just had to improvise. “Because we met her, my love.” He said with smile hoping it would earn him extra points since he so sweetly added ‘my love’ to his sentence.

“Booo. You’re going to have to try harder than that.” Naomi said leaning back in her chair. “I want a country wedding.”

“That sounds nice, we could get married in the English Country side….”

“No, not English country I mean  _real_ country…” She mused.

“If by  _real_  you mean American?” He asked rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, well we are a proud bunch.” Naomi smiled.

“If by proud you mean, a little self-obsessed and conceded then, yes.” He joked, feeling her lightly kick him under the kitchen table with a raised eyebrow.

“I want summer country wedding in a Baptist Church, we could have the reception outside!”

“Will there be banjos?” He mocked lighthearted, earning him another kick.

“Do you forget that I’m from the Bible Belt?” She asked accentuating her slight southern twang.

“Ah, yes. You're American as apple pie and baseball.” He smiled taking off his glasses before folding his arms and sitting back in his chair, looking at his fiancée as she smirked.

“As American as county music.” She added, glancing at a dress on the wedding website and bookmarked it for later.

“You don’t like country music.” Tom laughed; Naomi raised her eyebrow at him. “Ugh really?”

“Hey! I’m from Chattanooga I have a soft spot for some of that county shit, thank you very much.” Naomi said scrunching her face. It was true she did have a few Dixie Chicks and Tim McGraw songs in her I-tunes. “Okay, but seriously. Where are we going to have this?” She asked making a face at a ugly dress she saw on the webpage in front of her

“Well, I think here would be good.” He said causing her roll her eyes. “We don’t have to have it in London, the UK is a lot bigger then that.” He tried to reason; he had always pictured his wedding being somewhere with in the United Kingdom.

“Ugh but I’m Americannnn.” She whined throwing her head back, her tone reminding him a whinny teenager.

“And I’m English, darling.” Tom said putting his hands up and shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay, but…ya’ll lost tho.” Naomi said, as if the Revolutionary War was a valid point to make when trying to pick a wedding location. Tom narrowed his eyes at her, and shook his head.

“I don’t think the Revolution has any thing to do with this.”

“Yeah but…we won so clearly…”

“Clearly what?” Tom asked shutting his laptop slowly, waiting for her to answer.

“Nothing.” She said coyly with a smirk on her lips as got up and went to walk in to the living room to retrieve her computer charger but Tom grabbed her by her wrist as she walked past him.

“So you’re trying to say that England ain’t shit?” He said leaning back in his chair. Naomi busted out laughing at how he said it. Such a tone was hilarious to hear coming from his posh British mouth.

“Ooooo. Does it burn you to think about all that tea we dumped in the harbor that one time?” She said imitating Loki’s line from the Avengers of ‘ _Ooo it burns you to have come so close.’_  She gave herself mental high-fives for what she thought was a rather witty repartee. Tom stood up still gripping her arm; he was smirking slightly as he pushed her in to the living room and on to the couch. “Oh, it seems I’ve gone and upset the Redcoat.” Naomi said looking up at him.

“You’re getting rather cheeky, Yankee.” He whispered. Naomi rolled her eyes and got up and stared at him.

“What are you going to do about it?” She asked, before she knew it Tom had wrestled her to the living room floor. His hands yanking at her plaid button down shirt, quickly undoing the buttons. The only reason he didn’t rip it open was because he knew that she was rather fond of that shirt. He growled as he pulled her bra up.  Naomi hissed and bucked her hips towards his crotch as he pinched her nipples and tugged.

“You’ve got a smart mouth.” He said before leaning down and flicking one of her hard brown nipples with his tongue.

“Ahhh…” Naomi monad as he nibbled slightly and then sucked on it, still tweaking the other between his two long fingers. Tom pulled away from her tits, drawing a whine from her. He reached down and started to undo her tight jeans, he pulled and yanked them off, throwing them on to the floor.

“No knickers today, I see.” He cooed looking down at her freshly shaved pussy. He rubbed between her legs, smiling at the wetness that was starting to form between her folds. Tom grabbed one of her legs and pushed it up, splaying her obscenely wide.

“What are you going to do, humm?” She asked still horribly defiant with a devious smirk on her full lips. Tom plunged two fingers into her, and started to quickly pump.  Naomi whimpered and arched her back.

“Nothing to say now, eh?” He asked feeling her become wetter and wetter. Tom yanked his fingers out and sucked them clean of her before quickly undoing his trousers and freeing his cock. He spat on his fingers and applied some if the spit to his cock for extra lubrication. He took it in his hand and slowly ran the head along her slit.

“Thomas! Don’t tease.” Naomi whined. Going to sit up on her elbows again but he simply pushed her back down to the large area rug.

 “What happened to all that shit you were talking earlier?” He asked dipping inside of her slightly only to pull out and continue rubbing her clit with the head of his cock.

“Ughhh Thomass.” Naomi hissed bucking her hips towards him.

“Hummm. I don’t know…. I am English after all.” He teased with a smirk.

“Please!” Naomi whined looking up at him. “I’m so wet, please fuck me. Thomas!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Tom pushed in to her, filling her to the hilt with one thrust. Naomi arched her back and inhaled sharply. He pushed her knees up and started to thrust his hips quickly. Naomi closed her eyes tightly; loving every single stroke he gave her.  Tom put her legs over his shoulders and leaned down, driving himself extremely deep.

“Ahhh. Fuck.” Naomi groaned as he picked up is pace. She felt his breath at her eat as he panted against her. He could feel that she was close feeling the way her trembled around him.

“Who’s winning this pussy,  _tho_?” Tom said mockingly in reference to her earlier words. Naomi would have laughed if it weren’t for her quickly building orgasm; all she could manage was a slight breathy little chuckle under her moans and consent utters of his name.

“Ah! Wait-you’re too deep I’m gonna—“ Naomi yelped trying to push him off. It felt fantastic but she didn’t want to make a mess all over his nice rug.

“I do it.” He breathed nipping at her neck.

“I’ll make a mess!” She yelped almost to the point of tears but he didn’t stop.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Tom hissed darkly, before quickly covering her mouth. Naomi arched her back as far as she could before screaming under his palm and forcing him out of her and she squirted. Tom wasn’t in the least bit put off by the fact that he got some of it on his jeans.  He licked his lips, stoking himself as he watched her shutter violently, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.  Watching her come so hard filled him a special kind of joy. He removed his hand from her mouth and she licked her lips, panting desperately for air.

“Damn…” He smiled. “I think that is the first time you’ve squinted just from my-“ Tom's sentence was cut short when Naomi suddenly pounced on him, knocking him back and getting in his lap. Tom bucked feeling her grab his shaft.

“I can’t leave a job have done.” She said quickly lowering herself on him. Naomi pinned his hands to the floor as she rode him.

“Yes…ahh…yes.” He moaned, when she starting bouncing her ass in a steady rhythm. “I love your pussy.” Tom whispered, throwing his head back. Naomi smiled deviously before bouncing faster. Tom clinched his eyes shut and bit his lip and trembled, Naomi felt his cock twitch inside of her as he came. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

“Maybe we should flip a coin to see where we should have the wedding.” Tom opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Right…That seems fair.”

“Good!...we’ll do that after we clean up.”


	43. Call Me Peaches When We Get This Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's never had peach cobbler, being a Southern Girl Naomi feels obligated to fix that in which she called "Blasphemy" Let's not play, we all know it is sexy when you come home to your lady baking something sweet for you. ;) (Beyonce lyrics are and forever will be the best way to name these chapters, lol)

Tom smelt it before he opened the front door, it was the unmistakeable scent of peaches and cinnamon. He opened the door to his flat, the smell heavy, thick and mouth watering in the air. 

"Omi?" He called walking towards the kitchen. She didn't see him at first, her attention on a large backing pan that sat on the stove. She dipped a glazing brush in to a bowl of melted butter and spread it. He kept his eyes on her in silence, loving how she looked, a tee-shirt that was too big for her and panties. She looked do effortless, so comfortable yet being  _extremely_  sexy.

"You made me a pie?" He asked, Naomi jumped slightly not knowing he was there.

"Oh! I didn't know you were home." She smiled putting the bowl of butter down on the messy counter top. 

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you, what did you make?" Tom asked walking in and looking down at pan. 

"It's a peach cobbler" Naomi smiled, dusting off the front of her shirt that was coated with a light dusting of flour. The cobbler sat there, the golden brown strips of flaky dough on the top of it woven in to a pattern.

"Did you make this from scratch?" 

"The peaches are out of the can but I made the dough." Naomi smiled, feeling proud of herself. 

"You did all of this when I was gone for only two hours?"

"Oh it's not hard to make to be honest. The dough is just water, flour and shortening." She said, Tom looked at curiously?

"Shortening? So margarine?" He asked. Naomi blinked and tilted her head. 

"No...shortening, you know. Like Crisco." Tom had no idea what she was talking about, sometimes they were both confused when it came to their different terms for things. Naomi grabbed the box of Trex and held it up. "This stuff." 

"Ahhh. Vegetable fat." He realized feeling a little silly. "I'm sorry, I thought shortening is what American's call margarine."

"Oh, haha. No, margarine is just margarine to us as well." Naomi said grabbing a fork. "Do you want to taste it?" She asked already cutting out a small corner fork full.

"Well of course." Naomi blew on it, seeing the heat rising off of it. She brought the fork to Tom's mouth. He let out a hum when it meet his tongue. It was sweet but not too sweet, he could taste the cinnamon and even a tiny bit of nutmeg. The dough on the bottom of the pan was a lot softer then the flakiness of the top.

"Mmmmm. Damn, that is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it, you said you're never had peach cobbler so I had to make you one." Naomi said a wide smile growing on her lips. "Here let me get you a plate of it." She went to turn away setting the fork down on the stove but Tom grabbed her wrist.

"It's still a little hot." He breathed pulling her closer. There was something about her cooking for him that was a major turn on. He wrapped his arms around her. Naomi giggled when he grabbed both of her ass cheeks greedily. Tom grunted loving how her ass felt in his hands, he squeezed her cheeks and smacked them.

"Ah!" Naomi squeaked at the sting. "Why are you all turned on?" Feeling his hand sneak under the fabric of her panties.

"We should let it cool off." Tom breathed against her neck. "But theres another peach I want." He said slipping his finger into her.Naomi moaned as he worked his long finger in and out. 

"Thomas. I-I need to clean up in here." She uttered resting her head against his chest. 

"You can do that later." He said pumping quickly in to her cunt. "Ooo. You're getting so wet." Naomi moaned as he slipped another finger inside of her. She whined feeling his hard cock pressing against her stomach. "I need to fuck you so bad." He growled, pulling his fingers out of her instinctively putting them in his mouth, sucking them clean of her. He grabbed her, lifting her up and setting her on the floury counter top. A empty can that once had peach slices tipped over when her hand bumped it, the remains of the juice spilling out and dripping on to the kitchen floor. Tom cupped her chin and kissed her, Naomi moaned as their tongues grazed. 

"You're so fucking sexy." Tom panted hooking his thumbs under the waist band of her knickers and yanking them off. Naomi threw her head back parting her thick thighs for him. She pulled off the teeshirt and threw it carelessly to the floor. Tom bit his lip, taking a moment to drink her in. Her naked sitting on the counter top, legs spread, the white powered flour in high contrast to her dark brown skin. 

"Fuck me." Naomi whispered, winding her hips. Tom hurried to undo his belt and trousers. He grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it against her slit. "Ah-please." She cried. Tom chuckled darkly before filling her. Tom grabbed her thighs to sturdy himself as he started thrusting quickly. Naomi wrapped her arms around him and panted in to his shoulder.  

"Your pussy is so tight." He breathed, moving his hips quicker. He had been horny for her all day, but there was just something so sexy about coming home to her baking for him in her panties. Tom pulled out of quickly and yanked her off of the counter, he turned her around and forced her bend over. He smiled before slapping her flour covered ass.

"Ah! Ow..." Naomi whined, he knew she loved it by how she wiggled her hips. 

"You want some more of this cock?" He asked keeping his hand on the small of her back, admiring the two adorable back dimples she had just above her ass. 

"Yes!" She squeaked growing desperate. Tom shoved back in to her, Naomi's breath hitched when he reached around and rubbed her clit roughly. "F-fuck!"

"Y-You like it when I bed you over and fuck you?" He asked slapping her ass again.

"Ye-Yes! Harder! Don't stop!!" Naomi moaned. With a sudden shutter she clinched up around him and lost her ability to say anything other then his name. Her legs twitching and almost giving way but Tom held her up. 

"Ah!" Tom cried throwing his head back, as he lost control of himself as well. His cock twitching inside of her, Naomi moaned loving how it felt when he came inside of her. Tom slumped forward, kissing her shoulder blade.

"I think the cobbler is cool now." Naomi smiled.

"Good, I've worked up an appetite."


	44. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life doesn’t care what you have planned; the universe just does what it wants with no regard to our human plans. Short chapter, because I’m rude.

Naomi knew she shouldn’t have taken what he had said so personally, they had flipped a coin and she had won. The wedding and reception was going to take place in her home state of Tennessee. She had been over joyed when the coin landed on ‘tails’ until he spoke.

_“Ugh, I don’t want to get married there.”_

His words like a pen, bursting her elated bubble. The way he said it, _‘there’._ As if she was from somewhere horrible, she knew that maybe she should have ignored it but it still nipped at her. That was the first thing that put a doubt in her mind, she wasn’t even thirty and she had jumped head first in to wedding plans. It was an odd feeling that she realized was the dreaded ‘cold feet’. How could she love him so much and yet her mind was birthing insecurities? The thoughts buzzing like gnats around her head at night as she lay in bed the thoughts whispering...

_He doesn’t really want to marry you, why would Tom Hiddleston want you?_ _He’s going to be gone a lot…he might cheat on you…you know he will. He might have already. You’ll be married a few months and he’ll fall for someone else as quickly as he fell for you…you’re not special. You’re just the one he stayed with the longest…he just thinks he has to marry you, stupid girl._

Being the emotional vault that she was Naomi didn’t speak her feelings, instead writing them down in her journal that she kept in her oversize purse. Being a writer she had to have something to write in at all times, it was always with her. The thin journal staying at the bottom of her black bag. Holding scribbled notes, random thoughts for her books and words she was too afraid to speak to her fiancée.

* * *

Naomi had taken his car to run a few errands; he had already left for the day. Leaving before she woke in the morning, kissing her on her forehead as she slept, wrapped in in the comforter. She had only acknowledged his kiss with a grunt and a sigh. Having an interview that day he had arranged for the driver to come and get him.

Naomi would have texted him during the day, but she knew he was busy so she went about her plans. Having to stop by her literary agency first, then afterwards she had two meetings with different wedding planers. Planning an American wedding from London was a daunting task and she had no idea where to even start and she needed assistance. Who ever she picked would have to be fantastic at their job, and be able to do most of the legwork from over seas. Both of the women she met with seemed really reliable but she wouldn’t pick one of the other until her and Tom had a follow up meeting with them. Naomi had enough time to stop at a near by bookstore to pick up a few bridal magazines and a coffee.

“Only four o’clock, good job, Omi.” Naomi said to herself as she got back in to the silver Jaguar and started it. She kept the wedding magazines on her lap not bothering to set them on passenger seat; she wasn’t that far from the last. “I’ve got enough time to go home and get dressed.” Naomi uttered, glancing back up at the radio clock. Tom had made reservations for some fancy restaurant the name had escaped her mind. Naomi put the car in drive and went on her way home, turning up the radio to hear _Linger_ by The Cranberries playing on the 90’s station. “Oh my God I haven’t heard this song in like a billon years.” Naomi turned it up.

“You know I’m such a fool for you, you got me wrapped around your finger aahhh ah ah.” Naomi sung, trying to remember what words came next as she sat at the stoplight.  The light changed and she went to drive through the intersection. “Do you have to let it---“ Out of nowhere, someone ran though a red light. Naomi only had a fraction of a second to realize that there was a red streak coming right for the driver side. There was simply nothing in the wide world she could have done to prevent it, powerless.

* * *

 

Tom casually checked his phone to see if Naomi had texted him, she hadn’t.

“I hope she didn’t forget about dinner.” He whispered to himself, happy his interview was over.  He dialed her; it rang and rang clicking over to her voice mail that he had memorized by heart. She sounded higher pitched on her recording, bubbly and excited.

_“This is Naomi Grier, I’m unable to take your call right now so please leave me a message and I’ll call you as soon as I can. Bye!”_

“Omi, I hope you remember that we have dinner reservations tonight. Ones that I booked like a month ago. Please be ready when I get home, I’ll be there soon. Love you..” Tom said before ending the call. He glanced up and saw Luke his publicist running down the hallway towards him. It was one of those fabled moments, that everyone had said were real but he had never exercised it himself. A moment of clear clairvoyance when he knew that something was horribly wrong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an asshole for doing this. This arch is about to be feels town.


	45. This Bitter Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitter earth, what fruit it bears.

Everything was bury as he stepped in to the hospital. The glass windows reflecting the sunlight almost blinding him, as it bounced off of the stark white walls. The faces of the nurses and doctors were unrecognizable, as if they had their faces were smudged like smeared paint. Luke said something next to him, but his voice was far away in a muddy distance, muffled as if underwater. How could she be in the hospital? He had just saw her that morning, kissing her forehead hearing the small sigh she let out. __

“Thomas…” Luke spoke again but Tom didn’t react, his mind struggling to fight the shock. “Thomas!” Luke’s sharpness pulled him from the reflective lit thick haze.  A woman stood in front of him, wearing scrubs her grey hair pulled back in a pony tail. He didn’t bother to even notice her name tag only knowing that this woman had information about Naomi.

“Mr. Hiddleston, I’m sorry to meet you under such circumstances.” She started to say, speaking slowly to him. “How about you have a seat.”

“Is she?” Tom asked, his first words since he heard that Naomi was in a car accident. The whole ride there he didn’t say anything, he didn’t cry only keeping a distant expression looking out the windows of the car. His mind had been a blank other than her last words to him.

 _“Goodnight, Love.”_  Before she fell asleep.

“How about you have a seat, Mr. Hiddleston.” The doctor urged. The numbness suddenly was gone and he could feel himself again, but it was nothing put pricking pain and rage.

“Answer me!” Tom yelled, his switch in demeanor shocking her and Luke. “Is she dead?” 

“No.” The doctors words calmed him instantly. Once he got the answer, he sat down in one of the lobby chairs. “Naomi’s injuries are rather serious.” She spoke taking a seat across from him. 

“What do you mean? Is she  _going_  to die?” He asked franticly, gripping the arm rest of the chair. 

“She has suffered internal hemorrhaging, a collapsed lung on top of a few broken bones and multiple lacerations. Luckily we were able to stop the bleeding quickly, but…” she took off her glasses and ruined the bridge of her nose. 

“But what?” he uttered his heart about to leap from his chest.

“But, we won’t know if she's sustained any neurological damage until she wakes up. And that could be..” she paused and took a deep breath. “Well, I don’t want to scare you.” Tom gripped the chair even harder, hurting his palm but the physical pain helped numb the emotional agony. “She could be comatose, it is a very real possibly that she just might not wake up.” Tom didn’t say anything, silent tears running down his cheeks. He got up, almost staggering clinching his cellphone in his hand.

“I –I have to call her parents.” He whispered lowly, but Luke grabbed him by his wrist lightly.

“Let me do it.” Luke said, Tom lowered his grip on his phone and nodded slowly. “Sit back down.” Luke said, seeing that Tom was off balance by the shock. He sat back down, sinking in to the chair and hanging is head.

“You’ll let you know when she’s stable and then you can come see her.” The doctor said, but Tom wasn’t listening. The worry changing in to anger when he thought about her and how scared she most have been a second before being hit. He wondered if she screamed, did she try to brace herself, what she thought of in that moment.

“Was the person that hit her hurt?” He asked, the doctor let out a sigh and shook her head.

“He was injured… but.” Her words where enough, all Tom wanted to know was if he had died. You can’t take a dead man for all he’s worth and that is what he planned on doing.

* * *

Tom was uncomfortable even as he dozed off, the small chair wasn’t accommodating to his tall frame. His long legs straight as he sat there, resting his head on his fist as he kept his elbow propped up on the wooden arm rest. He had dreamed about her, not a nightmare as he had feared he would as he fought to stay awake but lost. It was rather the most trivial things about her. How she smelt like shea butter, the taste of her cheap cherry lip gloss, how her natural curly hair felt, the sight of her sitting then living room dim at twilight, the way she said ‘Thomas’ drawing out the sound of the ‘s’ at end.

“Mr. Hiddleston.” A voided said washing away his collaged dream. He opened his eyes, to see a blonde nurse looking down at him. “Sir. You can see her now” she spoke gently, helping him up out of the chair. “Come with me.” Tom followed her though a set of double doors, down a white hallway and then to an elevator. He got in and the nurse pressed the button for the 6th floor. The ride up seemed to take nothing short of forever, crawling up the building so slow he swore it was trying to torture him. His anxiety was getting the best of him, Tom felt his mouth grow dry, and he was shaking. Not able to keep his hands from trembling and sweating. The elevator car came to a stop on the 6th  floor the door slid open and the smell of sterile antiseptic  hit him in the face. The hall was dead silent asides from the sound of someone’s distant coughing. The nurse lead him to the door of room A-145 she paused for a second as if trying to decided to say something to him, but she shook her head and opened the door.

Tom nervously stepped in and stopped when he saw her. There was the unpromising beeping of the heart rate monitor that seemed to grow louder with each beat of her heart. Her neck was braced, an IV in each arm, her lip was busted, and it was obvious that the glass had broken leaving cuts on her forehead and chin.

“Is there anything I can get you Mr. Hiddleston?” She asked him, but he only sat down in the chair besides Naomi’s bed and took her hand, completely ignoring the question. The nurse backed away and went to pull the door open but someone on the other side pulled it open.

“I have Ms. Grier’s items.” The male receptionist for the floor said to nurse holding a plastic bag. The nurse shook her head quickly, but Tom spoke up.

“Give it to me.” His voice low and worn, reaching one hand out without looking at them. The nurse took the bag, already knowing the contests of it. She didn’t want to give it to him, seeing such personal things were known to set people off in to a fit of anguish, but she had a job. She handed him the bag and quickly shooed the receptionist out of the doorway and closed the door behind them. Tom wiped his tears away and opened the heavy bag, pulling out her purse first. He set it on the floor; the clothing she was wearing wasn’t there, they had been cut off of her in the rush to het to her injuries but her beat up black flats were. He pulled them out, looking at how scuffed up the were, the soles had stared to peal away but she had refused to get new ones. She was so cheap, the thought of it making him smile sadly. Tom set them down besides her purse, and pulled out a smaller bag this one containing jewelry, the engagement ring, three bangle bracelets and her oversized hoop earrings.  Tom put the jewelry down, not wanting to look at the ring. There was something else at the bottom of bag, he reached down and pulled out the bridal magazines, he had kept it together up until then. He clinched the edges of the magazine, his eyes catching dried red drops of blood on the cover.  Tom slid out of the chair, the magazines smacking the floor.

“No-no-please.” He sobbed getting to his knees and grabbing her hand. “Don’t do this….” He hicked, coming undone. The thought of her being stuck in a coma or dying made him ill, he felt gutted…empty. “Please don’t take her-r, please God. Don’t fucking taker her.” He begged, not knowing if anyone was listening or would the word be cruel and snatch her away. Taunting him with a life and future that he wouldn’t have with the person that he had fallen for.

* * *

 

The room was dim, the contents of her purse gone through. Each item hurting him even more, the lip-gloss, her lotion, but the thing that hurt him the most was the journal. He had pulled it open hoping to read something about her book, aching to see her horrible chicken scratch writing when he stumbled across her thoughts.

_I don’t know why I feel this way, it’s so strange. I have these thoughts, like questions of why this man would even want me. I want to marry him but at the same time I’m so frightened, what if he gets sick of me? I think he will, and when he does then where I would be? I almost resent him in a way, he made me love him so much and if…if he leaves me then it would ruin me. God, I sound like such a pussy.  Who the fuck am I trying to even be here with this mess? I promised myself that I would never let something like this happen to me. I would rather be lonely then taste love like this and then have it ruined. And yet here my ass is, head over heels for a man that I could only have dreamed of…and he asked me to marry him. Has anyone ever gotten cold feet because they love the other person ‘too’ much? I’m fucked up I think._

Tom had read that over and over again as well as the three other random thought drabbles she had quickly wrote down. It bit at him to know that she was having these thoughts but never opening up and talking to him. She built walls around her, not wanting him to see that she had sad thoughts and worries. He wished she had opened up, so he could have told her everything he wanted to. How he loved her, and she beguiled him with everything she was. How he wanted her to be the mother of his children if he could have and should have told her that.

Tom had cried himself asleep, gripping her wrist in one hand and holding the journal in the other. He thought he heard something, a tiny sigh perhaps but he assumed it was machines.  Then smallest whisper of his name.

"Thomas..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this bitter earth, may not be so bitter after all.


	46. Always Grey In London

“Thomas…” he heard through the stale hospital room air. Tom looked up quickly to see Naomi, he could barely tell that her eyes were even open. Her swollen face not allowing her to open them past slits. Tom didn’t speak, only growing teary eyed as he stared at her. “I fucked up the Jag.” She whispered, her voice strained and weak.

“Fuck the Jag.” Tom uttered getting up and kissing her on the cheek. “I thought you were going to die…” he muttered fighting back tears but they didn't obey him. “They said that you might be in a coma and I…” he couldn’t hold it any longer, breaking down at the thought that he could have lost her that day.  “I don’t know what I would have done…” he sobbed against her, his forehead pressed up agaisnt her cheek. Naomi reached up, her fingers running through his soft curly hair inhaling his scent.

“It’s okay, my love.” Naomi whispered trying to fight her own tears, not wanting to cry because sobbing would hurt her chest. She didn’t want to tell him how it felt in that split second before that other car had hit her, crunching the driver’s side door. That her brain went to him in that moment. She realized that she hadn’t told him that she loved in a while. That her most heavy regret would have been simply not telling him that she loved him that morning. Not turning over to open her eyes and see him, when he kissed her before getting up for the day would have been the single thing if she could go she would change. But no such death happened, the whiplash not enough to snap her neck, the speed of the car not enough to crunch the fiberglass that contained her giving her another day. “Wait.” She muttered, Tom felt her eyelashes flutter against his skin. He pulled away as she tried to yank the covers off with her non broken arm, eventually she pulled the sheet off. Naomi stared down at her legs, she didn’t try to move yet. Terrified at what it could mean if she couldn’t.

“Are you trying?” Tom asked realizing what her fear was.

“No… what if I’m…” She uttered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tom couldn’t take seeing her torture herself with the possibility paralysis. He reached over and ran his finger along the sole of her foot. Knowing that she was extremely ticklish there and hated the feeling.

“Ah!” she yelped yanking her foot away from his touch. Tom breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Naomi smiled about so say something but she stopped when she saw her journal laying on the bed. Her gut dropped, realizing that he had read her fears when it came to their relationship. “…you read it?” Tom glanced over at the black book and sighed.

“Yes.” Naomi face twisted in to an expression of pain yet it was emotional rather than because of the physical pain she felt.

“Tom you weren’t supposed to know I –“

“Shhh. Let’s not talk about it now, you don’t need the stress.” He said sweeping a lock of her hair out of her face. She nodded and relaxed a little bit, she still didn’t ever want him to find out about those feelings.

“I’m going to let the doctors know that you’re up, now get some rest.”

* * *

 

Naomi didn’t like it but Tom refused to leave her during her three day stay at the hospital. Only going home to shower and eat then returning to the hospital. He even didn’t attend a gala that they had tickets to because he thought it would be unfair if he went while she was laid up in a hospital bed. She protested, hating that he was stopping everything for her. She had convinced her parents not to catch the next flight to London and that she was fine. Naomi was released, still in pain from her broken body, she was bruised all over, her right hand and arm were broken and already her cast itched to high hell. Her collapsed lung would heal over time but until then she would have shortness of breath. The internal bleeding she had was no longer an issue, her body recovered quickly but she had a nasty surgery scar above her left hip bone. Her broken nose and blackened eye was not pretty but she was a live. When they got home Tom had to carry her in to the flat, making note of how light she was seeing as she refused to eat most of the hospital food, it was obvious that she had lost a few pounds due to the stress and lack of appetite.

“I made you soup, darling.” Tom spoke walking in to the bedroom holding a tray with soup, salad and orange juice on it. Naomi looked up from the television that was playing  _It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia_ on Netflix. She smiled as he set the tray on her lap.

“Mmm.” Naomi hummed trying to pick up her fork with her left hand but having a hard time, seeing as her right hand was unusable.

“No, no.” Tom uttered taking the fork out of her hand.

“Ugh no, Tom, I’m not going to let you feed me. What are you, a mother bird?” she said watching him stab the lettuce with the fork.

“Well mother birds vomit in to their babies mouths to feed them so, no.”  Tom chuckled. Naomi looked at him and tried to bite back a laugh. “Open your mouth.” She did, feeling rather silly about her fiancée feeding her like a child. He smiled watching her lick her lips of the balsamic dressing.

“What?” She asked still chewing.

“You are so adorable.” Naomi scuffed at his words and rolled her eyes.

“Adorable even though I look like I lost a fight to Mike Tyson?”

“You don’t look that battered.” He said feeding her another fork full, Naomi rolled her eyes as she munched.

“I don’t feel pretty…” She uttered. Tom looked at her, seeing the sadness in her expression. She was still rather black and blue and swollen. Tom grabbed the glass of orange juice, she could have done that herself but he figured that he might has well assistant her.

“I probably should have gotten you a straw.” He realized lifting the glass to her mouth, she drink a bit before he pulled it away, some of the juice dripped down her chin. Tom couldn’t help himself, he leaned over and licked it off her chin. Naomi’s face burned hot, and she knew her sex drive was alive and well between her legs.

“Don’t tease…” She whispered, somehow he had given her butterflies much like he did when they first started dating, fluttering like wings tickling her insides. Tom moved his mouth towards hers, their breath mixing. “If I wasn’t busted up I would ride your cock.” She whispered, causing him to smile deviously.

“Oh…I know.” Naomi bit her lip, glazing at him. It was obvious that the accident hadn’t harmed her libido in one bit.

 “Maybe…”

“No, Naomi, you are far to hurt to even think about having sex.” Tom said with a chuckle, she really did have an appetite for him.

“No, I mean maybe you could help me? I can’t do it well with left hand.” She clarified, it wasn’t the best idea to have an orgasm after just being in a major car accident but it couldn’t do that much damage, could it? She could tell he was contemplating it as soon as he went to open his mouth they heard the television in the background

_< <The streets are flooded with the ejaculate of the homeless and you people are counting on the police?>>_

"Pfff!" Naomi and Tom bith laughed, the moment had been completely ruined by the show. 

"Haha! Ow..." She said rubbing her surgery scar. "Haha...yeah...never mind on getting off I can't even laugh at Always Sunny without it hurting.

"Don't pop you stitches." Tom chuckled shaking his head at her, she really needed to watch something a little more relaxing. Naomi panted, laughing made her out of breath, due to her injuries. 

"Yeah that would be shitty." She plopped back in to the pillows that were propped up for her. Tom looked at her, seeing her expression change to melancholy. "I don't want to burden you..." Tom shook his head and cupped her under her chin, and made her look at him.

"When I said I wanted to marry you I meant it." Naomi sniffled feeling her pain medicine start to wear off, causing her to wrinkle her brow. "Don't think for a moment that you are a burden." He whispered, Naomi didn't want to cry but it simply happened. She was always so strong, almost cold when it came to her emotions. That was why she wrote them down, worrying that she would come off as weak if she voiced them out loud. Tom wiped her tears away with his thumb. 

"I love you." He whispered sweetly.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy crap :) I thought it would be nice to have some cuteness also Always Sunny is awesome. Haha. Also that is a real quote from the show hahah.


	47. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever written ‘love making’ so here you go. Tom has to be gentle with Naomi after her accident. She of course complains. lol.

 

Tom looked over at Naomi; she had recently had her cast removed and was healing up rather well. She sat on the couch typing away, trying to catch up with her work. She hadn’t been able to type due to her broken right arm. But as soon as she had the ability she was back on her computer typing up a storm. He looked at her from his chair, she hadn’t done her hair and had it just thrown up in to a messy bun and had put on one of his shirts and was only wearing a pair of panties. The rain was hitting the windows with soft distant pitters. The light from her computer monitor illuminating her face in the dim 4 pm room due to clouds that blocked the sunlight. An English duskiness that Naomi had grown used to, even though she was raised in the harsh overblown sunlight of Tennessee. Tom hadn’t touched her since the night before the accident and for that month he had been longing for her. Simple things seemed to turn him on, how she swept her hair to one side exposing the back of her neck, the xylophone like ridges of her spine. How in that moment she had her foot up on the coffee table, flexing her toes along the edge of it. He found himself agitated at the fact that she could sit there like that, ignorant to her own beauty in that moment. 

 

Naomi looked over the top of her laptop at him. He didn’t look away from her, their eyes meeting with a stillness that sucked the air out of the room.  The way he looked at her made her tremble slightly, he lowered his brow as if trying to contemplate her existence in front of him with awe and yarning.

“I miss you.” Naomi uttered, he knew what she meant obviously. Tom breathed at her words and shifted in his chair.

“I miss you too.” He uttered lowly, still staring at her. Naomi hit ‘save’ on her word document and then closed her laptop. Her face dropped in to shadow, no longer lit by the white light of the screen. She pushed it off her lap to the side of the couch and let out a sigh. 

“It’s been a too long…” She spoke. “Please.” The heat of her pleading made his cock twitch in his jeans.

“Omi…Maybe we should wait.” He said reluctantly, he didn’t want to wait especially seeing her bite her lip like that and wrinkle her brow desperately. She still was rather fragile, even though her arm and collapsed lung had healed; he was still worried about hurting her seeing as she was still sore. 

“Please…” Naomi whimpered standing up, he saw her slightly stagger. The lack of physical activity had caused her to be slightly weak.  She pulled off her shirt, wincing at the slight pain in her rotator cuff as she did. Tom inhaled as she stood there in the dim afternoon light, he got up and walked over to her, running the back of his hand down her arm. His eyes landed on her surgery scar that was on the left side of her abdomen. Naomi grumbled slightly and went to cover the scar but Tom stopped her. Running his thin finger down the length of the fully healed wound that still had some slight bruising around it.

Naomi squeaked, surprised when Tom picked her up like she was nothing. Sometimes she forgot his strength. Tom didn’t say anything only carrying her to the bedroom. He sat her down gently on the bed, Naomi moaned as Tom reached down and hooked his fingers in to the side waistband of her panties and pulled them off. Naomi grabbed at him and pulled him on to the bed and kissed him. She slipped her tongue in his mouth drawing a moan from him. Their tongues swirled around each other. She hadn’t kissed him like that in a while; he had  _really_  been trying to eliminate anything that would possibly turn her on. She knew his precaution was obviously for her best interest, physical contact being how hurt she had been could have easily made things worse. Naomi nibbled on his bottom lip, her hand reaching up for the back of his head wanting him to kiss her deeper.  He had to restrain from gripping her hips like he normally would. He knew she was growing irritated, trying her best to rock her hips against him.

“Naomi…” Tom pulled away and looked down at her. “I have to be gentle with you…” He said causing her to whimper, she didn’t want gentle she wanted him to fuck her in to the mattress until she didn’t know her name. 

“But I-“ She went to say but Tom hushed her.

“No, No. This is what is going to happen.” His voice was stern yet sweet.  ”I’m going to fuck you but it won’t be hard. I refuse to hurt you.” Tom removed his clothing, as soon as she saw his erection she went to reach for it. He buckled slightly as she ran her thumb over the tip, spreading the clear pre-cum that was seeping from it. Tom moved her hand away and grabbed the base of his cock and ran it along her slit. He was surprised at how wet she was seeing, as they didn’t any foreplay, he knew it was because of her pent up sexual frustration. Tom savored how she looked, whimpering under him her hips writing as he rubbed the tip of his cock on her swollen clit.  

“Please. “ Naomi whispered pinching one of her nipples and looking up at him. Tom slowly pushed in to her, moaning as soon as his cock felt her tight, wet, warmth. Naomi grabbed the sheets and closed her eyes tightly, loving how he stretched her.

“Am I hurting you?” Tom asked, a little concerned because of her expression.

“No, fill me.” Naomi panted, greedy for every inch he had. Tom pushed his hips, causing her to breathe sharply as his cock pressed up against the sweet spot.

“I’ve missed this pussy.” Tom whispered, as he started to thrust. He made sure he didn’t put any weight on her, resting his hands on the headboard above her. He controlled himself even though he wanted to slam in to her and fuck her pussy raw. Thrusting his hips a steady patient rhythm.

“Ohhh-Thomas-a-a little harder….”

“No, darling.” He groaned.  Naomi whimpered and reached out for him. Tom leaned down and kissed her, his hips still thrusting in to her. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting to keep him that close. Tom licked at her neck, sucking and running his teeth along her skin.

“Oh shit! Ahh-ahh-don’t stop!” Naomi panted the slow built was surprisingly exquisite. He didn’t intend on it stoping at all, he reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb instantly causing her to scream with pleasure.  The bedroom air was filled with their moans and the wet sound of him pumping in to her.  “Ah—-Ahhh-!” Naomi could feel it, that deep sensation to her core. “I’m cl-close!” She breathed Tom only groaned in response, trying his best to focus on not fucking her an animal. Naomi’s toes curled in to the sheets, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. “FUCK!” She squeaked, her pussy contracting around his cock and pulsing.

“Ah God!” Tom moaned still trusting, her extra tightness causing his pleasure to multiply. The tense building in his abdomen suddenly snapped and he pulled out quickly stoking himself and shooting his warm cum on to her stomach. “Ahhh—-Naomi…” He moaned, she was a little surprised by how much it was. His orgasm going on longer then it normally did. “Oh..God damn…” He breathed finally finished and dropping his hand from his cock.  “Feels good to finally have that release…” He uttered, Naomi blinked up at him.

“Wait what?” She asked. Tom blushed slightly and scratched his head.

“Well, I uh. I felt bad that you had to be deprived…I wanted to save it until you could fuck again.” He admitted.

“You haven’t jerked off this whole time?” She asked.

“No.”

“Awww. That is so cute.” Naomi smiled, how polite and romantic. She looked back down at her stomach that was painted with her pearlescent cum. “Why did you pull out?” She asked she had been on the pill even before she met him.

“The antibiotics they have you on for you surgery lower the effectiveness of your birth control.” He said getting up off the bed.  Even though she was healed up she was still forced to finish the rest of the antibiotics that she was prescribed.

“Oh! Thank God you thought about that.” Naomi said with a smile, reaching for the bedside table for the box of Kleenex.

“Yeah we’ll wait a while for that.” Tom laughed putting his pants back on.  Naomi agreed that was something they didn’t need right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save your nut for your girl? That is true love hahah.


	48. Knuck If You Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written Tom and Naomi in a while, so here have some very Alpha protective Tom. Ehehe. Enjoy.

It was the first time in a while they were out for drinks; finally Naomi had made a full recovery from her accident but she did get aches and pains from time to time. Naomi waited at the bar for the bartender to get to her so she could order her next rum and coke.

“Hey cuttie.” She heard from behind her, it was obviously not Tom. She turned around and slightly smiled. She wasn’t the type to get annoyed with compliments from strangers as long as they didn’t cross the line. He was a young man about her age, he wasn’t bad looking but he was far from her type.  He had a certain quality about him that reminded her of white boys that would hit on her in high school by saying things like  _“Oh, I love chocolate.”_  As if that was some type of compliment but came off corny and made her feel like her race was being fetishized.

“Hi.” Naomi spoke trying not to be rude. She turned back around and stepped to the bar grunting as the bartender put his finger up telling her he would be with her soon as he was still waiting on other people.

“So what’s your name?”  The man asked stepping next to her, Naomi could smell beer on his breath it the cheap kind too.

“I’m sorry my fiancée is right over there.” She pointed over to Tom who was standing with a group of his friends. The sleeves of his snug white button down rolled up to his elbows, wearing the navy slacks that he adored so much. She bit her lip thinking about all the things she wanted to do to him once they went home for the night. Tom glanced over at Naomi and narrowed his eyes at the young man that was standing too close to her. Her body language was obvious, she had her arms folded across her chest and took a step away, but the drunk man obviously couldn’t take he hint, inching towards her.  

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked her finally.

“Rum and coke please.” Naomi said itching to get her drink and go back over to Tom.

“You’re with  _that_  guy?” He scuffed. “I don’t think he can handle all of you.” He uttered leaning in to her, glancing down at her shape his eyes landing on her chest. Naomi leaned away making a face of utter repulsion. Before Tom she would have just cursed him out, but she had to be good because her actions reflected upon him and his image so she knew she couldn’t fly off and serve up her American southern attitude. She had to be good and non-confrontational but it was hard.

The bartender handed her drink and she mouthed ‘thank you’ even he could see that the guy that was flirting with her couldn’t take the damn hint and reeked of desperation. Naomi went to turn away but as soon as she did she felt him slap her on her ass. Naomi wiped around to face the man who had a sick satisfied smile on his lips.

“Don’t you touch me, you fuck boy!” She yelled putting her finger in his face.

“Ay, calm down it’s a compliment.” He snickered with a laugh. Naomi gritted her teeth forgetting all about how she had to present herself she was ready to fight him her damn self if need be. But before she could even speak another word. Tom had stepped between her and her harasser. She didn’t even seem him come across the pub but as soon as he saw him touch Naomi he was ready to step in. Tom pushed the young man back and gritted his teeth.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” Tom hissed looking down at the young man. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” The man said stepping toe to toe with Tom, pushing his chest out trying to come off as intimidating.  Naomi watched from behind Tom, she had never seen him like that before. She was sure that it had to do with the whiskey he had been drinking that night. His face was slightly flushed, and had an aura of alpha male.

“Keep your hands off of my girl.” Tom snarled clinching his fist.

“Whoa, Whoa. Let just calm down.” One of their friends said putting his hand up trying to diffuse the situation.

“Yeah, darling lets just go.” Naomi whispered rubbing Tom’s arm. He tensed his lip at the young man but relented because she had asked him to.  Tom backed off, putting his arm around Naomi and going to turn away, but as soon as he did the young man pushed him. He staggered forward and before Naomi could yell Tom wiped around and brought his fist straight across the young mans face.

“Oh my God!” She yelped as their male friends jumped in to the fray to try and break up the scuffle. The young man didn’t see it coming getting sucker punched right in the jaw, he shook off the hit and then punched Tom in his mouth. Naomi couldn’t believe what the hell way happening she had never seen him get in to an altercation like this much less a physical one.  Naomi backed away. watching as his friend pulled him off of the young man. Remembering that her mother always told her to never jump between to fighting men, she knew she didn’t want to catch one of Tom’s punches by mistake. The fight was broken up and all of the young mans big talk was gone. He stood there now holding his jaw and tearing up.

“I told you to keep your hands to yourself!” Tom yelled the vain in his neck growing prominent. The sight of him all angry did something to her but she knew she had to control herself. 

“Thomas…come on…” Naomi said, trying to hide the arousal in her voice.  She didn’t want to be turned on by it, but she was feeling her cunt throb inside of her panties.

“Alright! Alright!” The young man said putting his hands up in defeat, his ego deflated. Tom shrugged off his friends that were holding him back, running his fingers though his messy hair and straightening his shirt that had gotten tugged on during the scuffle .

“Lets go.” He said lowly to Naomi as they left the pub.

* * *

 

Naomi didn’t say anything at first when they got in to the back seat of the car still stunned at his sudden rage. She leaned over, closing the partition between them and the driver and looked at him. He hissed in pain at his bleeding and swollen knuckles. Tom could taste blood in mouth and dabbed the corner of his lip to see how bad it was. 

“What the fuck was that shit?” Naomi asked finally still trying to understand where all of that came from.

“He touched you and I’m a little drunk …” he glanced at at her feeling much like a fool for how he acted back there. “I shouldn’t have done that…but he touched you and I saw red. I’m sorry, darling.” Tom uttered. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten in to a scuffle while buzzed but it was the first time when he didn’t want to stop he wanted nothing more then to to keep whooping that boys ass for touching her. “I’m sorry I embarrassed y-“ Tom’s sentence was cut off by Naomi suddenly straddling him. Her tiny little black dress sliding up and reveling that she wasn’t wearing any knickers.  She kissed him gently trying not to hurt his busted lip. Tom groaned feeling the warmth from her pussy though his trousers.

“I don’t want you to be in trouble for that.” Naomi whispered sounding worried but Tom only chuckled at her words.

“Darling, this is the UK drunk fights happen all the time.” He breathed. “And even so Luke will take care of it.”

“Well that’s good I jus-“ This time it was Tom who cut Naomi off in mid sentence as he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Crushing her lips against his, he groaned in pain slightly but he ignored it. He wasn’t sure why but for whatever reason the whole ordeal had turned him on, and having her cunt pressed up against him was driving him insane.  He forced his tongue in to her mouth, kissing her roughly. Naomi hummed lowly, tasting the metallicness of the blood on his lips.  Tom’s other hand grabbed at her ass greedily before smacking it.

“I need to fuck you.” He panted pulling away from lips. Naomi lifted her ass up allowing him to unzip his pants and pull his throbbing cock out. Tom spat on his fingertips and applied it to his cock not sure if she was wet enough for him yet. “Get on this dick.” He ordered grabbing her by her waist, Naomi lowered herself on to him and moaned as he stretched her. “Ohh yes…” Tom hissed as she started to ride him as best as she could in the backseat. “So wet, did you like—ah— watching me beat the dust off of that jack ass for you?” He asked trying not to moan too loudly, even though his driver had heard them fucking before in the backseat. He was more then likely used to the sounds by now.

“Yes—it was hot.” Naomi panted.

“You’re such a bad girl…” Tom whispered gripping her by her hips, hungry for something rougher. Tom held her in place as he thrust up in to her, their bodies slapping up-against each other. Naomi yelped, burying her face in to the curve of his neck, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure. His cock rubbed against her G-spot over and over again causing her to whimper. The air in backseat was growing thick and stifling, the wet sounds of his cock slipping in to her and their groans and pants filling the small space.

“Like that—-ah..” Naomi breathed, so close. Just a little more.

“Come on, darling—come from my cock. I want to feel you.” He growled in her ear, slapping her ass again. Naomi suddenly gasped, her body convulsing, her cunt clamping down around his cock.

“Ah! Fuck—ah!—Thomas!” She screamed not caring if the driver heard her.  Tom smirked loving how she shook and trembled because of him. He didn’t stop, still thrusting in to her viciously until his own climax took over. He pushed in to her once more, burying himself inside of her tight wet cunt.

“Na-Naomi—“ Tom moaned rocking his hips as his cock twitched inside of her coating her walls with his warm cum. He let her hips go once he was finished and Naomi looked at him with a satisfied smile and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Are you _sure_  you aren’t going to get in trouble for that back there?” She asked still worried about it.

“Omi, don’t worry.” He said watching as she lifted his sore hand and kissed his knuckles.

“I didn’t know you had shit like that in you.” Naomi smiled. “My posh little English men has some fight in him.” Naomi winked.

“I’m kind of a bad ass.” Tom said as Naomi got off of him.

“Haha! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now.” She laughed and shook her head. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Knuck If You Buck' Is a rap song by Crime Mob about beating ass. lol. It is fitting.


	49. Just Some Fun Between Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to write a three some with Tom, Naomi and another man. Well I think I got carried away because Naomi doesn’t just get one other man…she gets two. I’m sorry, no I’m not.

Naomi opened the door to the house and let out a sigh, carrying her shopping bags filled with brand new lingerie. She really did love  _Agent Provocateur’s_  collection of sexy little things to wear in the bedroom. 

“Tom, I’m home!” Naomi called walking down the hallway, she stepped in to the kitchen was surprised at who she saw. “Oh!  Hello!” Naomi squeaked quickly putting the bags he hind her back. She hadn’t expected company and most certainly not to see Benedict Cumberbatch and Michael Fassbender standing in the kitchen with Tom when she came home.  

“Hey darling!” Tom said with a smile, holding a bottle of Guinness.

“Oh dear, if I knew we were having company I would have come home early and cooked something.” She said with a smile. Felling horribly rude, her southern up bring urging her to make her guest feel at home.

“No need for all of that, we’re just having a few drinks.” Ben said.

“Nonsense, let me go put my bags down and I’ll make you boys some thing to eat.” Naomi smiled warmly heading towards the bedroom. Tom snickered before putting his beer to his lips.

“Does she have any idea?” Michael asked raising his eyebrow.

“Not a clue.” 

“How do you even know she’s going to be okay with this?” Ben asked opening the refrigerator to grab another beer.

“Don’t let her fool you, she is a naughty little one.” Tom spoke before finishing the rest of his drink. “I’ll be right back.” He said leaving his two friends in the kitchen and making his way to the bedroom.  He saw her with her back to the door as she pulled out her new items from the black bags, folding them and putting them in the dresser drawer where she kept her underwear.

“What did you get?” Tom asked from the doorway causing Naomi to jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

“Just some bras and panties.” She said looking over her shoulder at him as he walked in to the room.

“Show me.”

“Tom you have guests, don’t be rude. I’ll show you what I got later.”  She felt him close behind her.

“Hum.. lime green.” Tom uttered noticing the folded up set of lingerie, lace bra, panties and stocking suspenders all in a bright shade of green with lilac bows decorating it. “Interesting color.” He purred in her ear. “I bet it’s going to look so good against your skin.”  Tom’s hand ran up her thigh causing her to moan slightly.

“What are you doing?” She breathed feeling him press his crotch against her ass.

“I’ve been thinking, remember when we had a three some with my friend?” He asked brining back the memories of when they both had fun with Lillian. “So I was thinking…” Tom’s fingers slipped under Naomi’s black mini skirt and cupped her pussy. “Well Ben and Michael are over and I know you’ve been so stressed lately with the wedding and tring to get caught up on your writing after the accident…I want to know if…” Tom pushed her panties aside and rubbed her clit.  “…If you want to know what it feels like to be filled.” Naomi moaned at his words, the idea of it.  _Oh God._  She hadn’t really been that attracted to either Ben or Michael originally but she had gotten to know them and could see what made them attractive to others.

“I-I-“ Naomi stammered.  “I don’t know- I”

“Come on, Omi. I know you’ve thought about it seeing as a good amount of your porn views are ‘gang bangs’. Tom chuckled against her neck. Naomi’s face went blazing hot. Shit! He had used her computer last night; it wasn’t like he had spied on her she told him he could use it real quick because his had died. Naomi realized that she hadn’t deleted her browsing history and that in fact she had viewed a rather nasty porn of a young woman getting bound a fucked by a group of men.  She didn’t want to tell him that was one of her fantasies; she was scared he would think less of her because of it. But now he knew all about the porn that made her wet, and he was offering her a chance to be indulged.  Naomi could feel his cock hard against her ass as he panted in her ear.

“I want to watch you get fucked…” He breathed, sharing with her his own kinks that he had been too nervous to speak of until now as well.  “I want you to know what is like to have every hole filled.” He slipped his finger in to her cunt and chuckled darkly. “You’re so wet…do you want this?” He asked. Naomi’s mouth opened but no words escaped her lips.  This was really going to happen?  “It is up to you darling, you call the shots.” Tom pumped his fingers into her slowly. “Tell me do you want  _us_  to fuck you?”

“Y-yes…” Naomi finally spoke, with her words Tom pulled his fingers out of her and turned her so she faced him. He could see a faint blush noticeable on her dark skin, it was a rare sight and it excited every inch of him. Tom cupped Naomi under her chin and looked her in the eyes.

“I’m going to go tell them that it’s a go. Now, I want you in that green lingerie and on the bed by the time we get up here. Okay?” Naomi loved the dominant side of him, she bit her lip and nodded. Tom kissed her gently on the lips before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. She stood there in a daze for a second trying to comprehend what was about to happen.

“….I don’t know if I can handle all of that white dick…” Naomi whispered to herself.

* * *

 

“Now, are you sure?” Ben stressed again waiting to make sure that this all okay, it sounded a little bit too good to be true to him to be honest.

“Yes, Ben. She is fine with it.” Tom said as they stood in the kitchen giving her time to get dressed.

“Didn’t you guys fuck a girl together?” Michael asked. Tom was well aware of his friends attraction to his fiancée, she was his type after all. And had even asked Tom if Naomi possibly had a sister around her age.

“Yeah, it was her idea too.” He bragged. Ben and Michael glanced at each other and laughed.

“She’s perfect, mate.” Michael said.

“Okay, well what are the rules?”  Ben felt that he had to ask.

“Yes, I’m curious too. Ground rules are important, is there anything you don’t want us to do to her?” Michael spoke, looking at Tom who leaned against the counter and stroked his chin.

“I think that is up to her really, shall we ask her? I think she’s ready.” He spoke leaving the kitchen his friends both gave each other glances before following behind him to the bedroom. Tom paused at the bedroom door and knocked.

“Come in…” Naomi called for the other side, he pulled the door open and smiled when he heard both of his friends breathe sharply at the sight of her. As she was told Naomi was now dress in the lime green lace, her suspenders held up a pair of purple sheer stockings that matched the bows on her lingerie.  She was kneeling on the bed not sure what to do with herself.  Tom could see that looked a little self conscious of her body, nervous of the extra eyes that were on her.

“Damn…” Ben uttered and Michael nodded in aroused agreement. Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest as they walked in the bedroom, Ben shut the door behind him. Naomi swallowed hard and nervously rubbed her arm timidly as the three pairs of blue eyes ogled her with European appetites for her sweet southern American pie.

“Well do I look nice?” Naomi spoke forcing a smile to hide how awkwardly aroused she was.

“Of course you do, love.” Tom said. “Now tell us your limits.”

“Yes, what you say goes.” Ben added, he seemed a little nervous about it all as well while Michael was already palming his very prominent erection though his jeans, his eyes wondering over her curves.  

“Um well…I mean…is there anything you don’t them to do me?” She asked looking under her eyelashes at her Tom. He laughed and shook his head.

“It’s up to you, love. It’s your body.” He said watching her wiggle her hips slightly. “You’re on the pill and I know they’re clean, of course if you want to use condoms we can.” Naomi grew only wetter at Tom’s words. Oh lord, how naughty. She had no idea he was down for something like this. It was obvious that both Ben and Michael liked the idea of fucking her bare, judging by the glances they have each other.

“Well uh…only Tom can come in pussy.” She was on the pill but she was still very nervous about another man finishing there.  “You can fuck me there if you want…but just don’t come inside…” Naomi uttered looking away from them; her face was blazing now and the room already felt hot to her.

“I think we can manage that.” Michael noted.

“Anything else?” Tom asked kicking off his shoes.

“I don’t think so.” Naomi said shaking her head. Tom pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Before Naomi knew it Tom grabbed her and pulled her off of the bed. He kissed her roughly, before stepping behind her and pinning her wrists behind her back. Naomi moaned lowly as Michael reached to run his hand along the curve of her hip and Ben kissed along her jaw line.

“Oh…fuck…” Naomi breathed, getting lost in the six hands that grabbed her greedily.  Michael cupped her chin and kissed her, parting her plump lips with his tongue. She felt Tom reach around with his free hand to rub between her legs as Ben licked the curve of her neck. Her mouth left Michael’s to meet Ben’s. She squeaked when someone pinched her hard nipple though the lace of her bra but she didn’t know who did. 

“Get on your knees.” Tom whispered in her ear, she did getting on the floor in front of his friends. Michael and Ben undid their pants; both of them already rock hard. Naomi’s eyes widened both were rather impressive but Michael was blessed. Tom stepped besides her, stroking himself. He smiled as she glanced over to him as if asking him if it was okay.

“Go on darling, show them all what that mouth can do.” He said watching as Naomi took ahold of Michael and Ben’s cocks. She sucked Ben first, nervously licking at the head before wrapping her lips around it. Her other hand busy stroking Michael. Ben moaned and bit his lip, watching as she slipped down his cock and started to bob her head. It took everything for him not to be greedy with her in that moment.

“Go a head, Michael.” He said trying to hold it together. Naomi moved her lips to Michael’s thick cock.

“Ahh, there you go.” Michael breathed as Naomi sucked him. Ben moaned rather enjoying the tug job she was giving him. Tom watched with a devious smirk, enjoying how she looked as she pleasured his friends.

“Come on love, show them what you can really do.” He said. She took more and more of Michael’s cock, causing him to groan as his length slipped down her throat.

“Oh fuck!” He breathed grabbing her by her hair and forcing her down even more. 

She didn’t know how many times she had switched between them, allowing both of them a chance to fuck her mouth.  Ben panted as he looked down at her, her make up was running down her face from the tears that gathered on reflex as their cocks hit the back of her hot throat.  Tom suddenly grabbed Naomi by her arm and pulled her up off of the floor.  

“Get on the bed on your hands and knees.” He ordered and she did, not sure of what they were going to do to her next. “Who wants to taste her?” Tom asked and Ben jumped at the opportunity. He got on the bed and started to undo the buckles of her suspenders and helping her out of her panties. She heard him hiss behind her at the sight of her pussy.

“Lovely.” He breathed, Naomi lifted up so he could lay between her legs.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to watch this.” Michael said, he had no issue with just sitting back and enjoying the show for now.  He took a seat in the bed side chair, kicking his pants all the way off. Naomi felt Ben grab her hips and lower her, settling her cunt on his mouth.

“Ahhhh.” Naomi crooned as he started to lap her pussy. Tom stood in front of her watching her face for a moment before cupping her under her chin and shoving his cock in her mouth. She heard Michael swear as he jerked himself to the sight. Tom was far rougher with her then they would even dare to be, he grabbed her hair and fucked her face ignoring her slight gags.  He knew how much she could take, Naomi whimpered gripping the sheets as Ben sucked on her clit. His eating skills were far better then she had even thought they would be.

“You like this?” Tom growled.

“Mmmmmhmmm.” Naomi garbled as best as she could, he pulled out of her mouth allowing gasping for air. Loving the droll that hung from her lips.

“Tell me how much you like this.”

“I-ahhhh—fuck! I love it.” Naomi stammered he could tell she was close. She yelped when Benedict slipped his tongue inside of her.  Tom put his cock back in her mouth, forcing her down all the way.

“Do the thing that you do.” He breathed, Naomi chocked but was able to fight it as she extended her tongue along the under side of his cock and licked his ball with the tip of her pink tongue.

“Thats is rather impressive.” Michael panted, running his thumb along the head of his seeping cock. Naomi whined as Ben licked her in small circles. She yanked at the bed sheets and Tom pulled back out to hear her moan.

“Oh…yes….ah like that Ben…” She whispered.  Ben groaned against her loving her sexy little whispers.

“Let him make you come, darling. I want to see you come.” Tom said, Naomi clinched her teeth and threw her head back

“Ah fuck! Fu—“ Her mouth dropped open but she didn’t speak or scream, there was only silence as her body tensed, legs shaking and eyes clinched shut.

“Yes…” Tom smiled loving how she looked when she came undone.  Once he was sure she finished Ben scooted from up under her, licking his lips of her taste. Naomi’s legs gave out and she plopped down on the bed trying to catch her breath.

“How was she?” Michael asked getting up from the chair.

“She’s a tasty one.” Ben said.

“I think it’s time for the main course.” Tom said darkly looking down at his fiancée.

* * *

 

Naomi’s lingerie was scattered across the bedroom floor as well as all of the clothing they had been wearing. The room was hot, muggy the scent of sex hanging in the air. Naomi panted her body licked all over, her nipples wet from the lips of three different men.  The three of them couldn’t take it any longer, and she knew what they had in store for her. Naomi whimpered in to the bed sheets with her ass in the air as Tom removed her glass butt plug that he had put in to prepare her for who ever wanted it.

“I think I might be too big for her.” Michael said noticing how tight she was. “I would hate to hurt her.

“Please! Just fuck me already I can’t - deal with this.” Naomi suddenly cried, she could feel that her pussy was dripping wet. they had teased her, those bastards. She knew that Tom had enjoyed watching her squirm, as they touched, licked and grouped her while they waited for her ass to warm up.  She wanted it, she wanted one of them in every hole.

“I want to come from those lips of hers.” Michael said enjoying how enthusiastic Naomi was even it came to sucking dick.

“Well, then Ben her ass is all yours.” Tom said tossing him the bottle of lube. Tom laid donw the bed and Naomi quickly got on top of him.

“You ready?” He asked. Naomi nodded feeling Ben apply the cool lube to her asshole.  Michael stepped besides the bed stocking his cock. Tom slipped in to her first, moaning at how wet she was.

“Fucking hell…” He whispered, he didn’t thrust waiting for Ben. Naomi gasped feeling Benedict’s’ cock poke at her ass, she was warmed up enough so it didn’t hurt as he pushed in to her.

“God, she is tight.” He uttered. Michael gently grabbed her by the back of her head and slipped his cock in to her mouth. Naomi nearly lost it when they started to thrust, Tom and Ben in opposite rhythms.

“Ah, fucking-hell—-“ Tom breathed she was the tightest he had ever felt. He could feel Ben’s cock pushing on the other side of her. Ben couldn’t fight the urge to slap her ass as he fucked it he could already feel the tightening in his lower abdomen. Naomi took as much as Michael’s cock as she could, he kept his hand on the back of her head.

“That’s it…like that….” He breathed looking down at her as she gobbled his cock.

Tom could feel her start to clinch around him. Michael threw his head back, he was close too, the feeling of her throat was driving him over the edge.

“I’m gonna c-come—is your mouth fine?” He stammered trying his best to ask her. Naomi nodded as best as she could. Michael tensed up, clinching his teeth as he shot his load directly down throat. “Ah—!” he moaned brokenly feeling his cock twitch in her mouth with after shocks. He pulled out of Naomi’s lips and stumbled to the chair trying to catch his breath. Tom and Ben didn’t stop though, their thrusting becoming more vigorous. Her pussy was still pulsing, the pleasure building and  _ **building**_. 

“Wait! I’m gonna—please wait—I – can’t-!” Tom knew damn good and well what was coming but he didn’t stop.  Naomi’s eyes brimmed over with tears as she forced them both out of her, squiring hard.

“Wow!” Michael said from the chair, neither him nor Ben expected that at all. Tom chuckled watching Naomi shutter in the aftermath of her orgasm.  He didn’t give her that much time before he shoved himself back in to her, ignoring the liquid that was all over him and the sheets. Ben did the same, slipping back in to her asshole. He was fucking her harder now, his own climax building. Naomi felt him dig his nails in to her ass as he bucked desperately with out a rhythm.

“Shit!” Ben cursed; he froze gnashing his teeth as he finished as well. He panted and stroked in to her a few more times before pulling out leaving only Tom buried inside of her.

“Dar—darling, you feel so fucking good!” Tom moaned grabbing her by her hips and thrusting up in to her relentlessly. Naomi cried out and threw her head back.

“Oh! God! Oh Thomas!!” She yelped.

“Come with me…” He moaned, Naomi grabbed on to his forearms for dear life as her pussy snapped down on his dick. Tom moaned something but it wasn’t coherent, both of them losing their minds temperately. Tom clinched his teeth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as far as they could as he spilled his cum inside of her. Naomi collapsed on top of Tom and they both tried to regain their ability to think. They almost forgot about Ben and Michael they heard them.

“Well, that was something.” Benedict said sounding worn out.

“I agree…god damn.” Michael said giving Tom a thumbs up as he glanced at him out of the coroner of his eye.

“You alright, darling?” He asked looking down at Naomi, who’s head was plopped down on his chest. “Mmmm…that was wonderful…” She uttered, feeling nothing less then heavenly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know I don’t really see it for Cumberbatch but hey, just because I don’t think he’s cute doesn’t mean Naomi wouldn’t lol.


	50. One-Shot: Whore for the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this after watching Coriolanus a few days ago and I just now finished it because I’m lazy. Naomi comes home to find that Tom might be taking his role as Coriolanus a little too seriously. One-Shot doesn't take place currently just something quick :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choking, slapping, Sword-play? Name calling, semi-kinky role-play. Not the nastiest thing I have ever written but hey.

“Tom I’m home” Naomi called as walked in to the house. It was dim inside and no one appeared to be home. “Tom?” She asked walking down the hall in to the drawing room, the room only lit by the side table lamp. She looked down at her phone getting ready to call him.

“Where the hell is he at?” She uttered to herself slightly annoyed that he didn’t tell her he was leaving. Suddenly she heard something behind her, but before she could react her left hand was pinned behind her back. Naomi screamed, terrified at first when she saw something glinting at her neck. But the horror was subsided when she heard Tom chuckle against her ear.

“What he hell are you doing!? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Naomi said realizing now that the object at her neck was his curved prop sword.  _Coriolanus_ was opening in a few days at the Donmar and he had immersed himself in the character. It was then that Naomi realized what he was up to.

“Tom?” He breathed, forcing to her to lift her head up by pressing the sword against her neck. Prop or not it could be dangerous if he didn’t take care with how he used it.

“I know not of this Tom, dear woman.” He spoke with a hot edge to his voice. Naomi bit her lip feeling him press his hips against her ass.  “I am Caius Marcius.” He hissed causing her to moan.  He was well aware that she would make it clear to him if she didn’t want it but the sound of her quick breaths he knew she liked it. Tom pulled the sword away from her neck and pushed her. She fell to the floor and looked up at him. His tight tee shit showed the definition of the muscles underneath, he had put on quite a bit of weight for the role and Naomi wasn’t complaining about it. He looked so good. His snug jeans fitting sung against his tone thighs.

Tom obviously looked like himself but not at the same time. His eyes seemed darker, his features tight, brow lowered. He really did look like a warrior; he leered down at her with his icy blue gaze. Tom pointed the sword at her, running the tip along her jaw, down to her neck and finally to her cleavage that rose and fell with each excited breath.

“Will you be my whore for the night?” He asked, his voice low and growly. Naomi smirked and looked at him from under her lashes.

“I am no whore, Coriolanus.” She spoke. Tom smirked, knowing what she was playing at. She had that “ _Fuck me till I can’t stand_ ” Look in her dark brown eyes. She was trying to get him to be rough with her, just how she liked it.

“Then I shall make you one.” Tom growled dropping the sword to the floor; before Naomi could react he was on her.  He straddled her, pinning her to the floor with his weight, grabbing her by her chin and forcing her to look at him. Tom yanked at her top causing her gasp in surprise when he ripped it exposing her shoulder. He leaned down licking at her skin before biting her.

“Ow!” Naomi yelped, he got her good knowing that she was a bit of a masochist. He licked the bite before grabbing Naomi by her face and forcing his tongue in her mouth. Naomi moaned and withed against him as she tasted his spit. She decided that she was making this all far too easy for him, curious to see how far he would take his little role-play. She brought her hand up and slapped him across his cheek. Tom hissed at the sting and pulled away from her, noticing the small smirk on her lips.

“Oh. Did that hurt Coriolanus?” She purred. Her pussy tingled at the look he got in his eye, for that split moment he looked absolutely terrifying.  Naomi went to strike him again but he grabbed her writs, causing her to gasp at his grip.

“How dare you, you little whore.” Tom hissed, his voice low. He stood up and yanked her up off of the floor. His other hand finding her neck as he slammed her ageist the wall. Naomi whimpered as he pressed his body against hers, his hard cock pushing against her belly. “I think you deserve to be punished.” He squeezed harder on her neck, not too hard but enough to cause her to gasp in reaction. “Tell me…what should I do to you?”

“I-I doesn’t know.” Naomi uttered breathlessly.

“I think I do.” Tom said with a smile. Tom yanked her by her arm and led her towards the bed room. He pushed her in causing her to stumble in her black heels but not fall.

“Tom I-“ Her words were met his a hiss.

“I told you, I know not of this ‘ Tom’” He said circling her like a buzzard. He suddenly reached for her already ripped shirt and yanked at it even more, the seams popped and it fell off of her body in a heap of ruined fabric at her feet.  “Remove the rest.” Tom order walking away from her.  Naomi kicked off her heels and stepped out of her skirt and removed her underwear as well. When Tom looked back she was standing their completely naked, her brown flesh enticing him.

“Bend over.” He breathed and Naomi did, wondering what he was going to use this time on her ass. He did have a few options to chose from.  She presented her ass to him and heard him let out a pleased groan at the sight. “Do not speak unless spoken to, if you do. I will make things worse. Do you understand?”

“Ye-Yes.” Naomi could feel the wetness between her thighs.  Without warning there was the sound of the air being cut and a _WHAP_  that met her ass. It was none other then the feeling of the riding crop meting her flesh. “Ah!!” Naomi yelped almost jumping forward at the pain that cut across her bottom.

“Five, hits and you will count for me.” Tom said, watching her wiggle as he rubbed her burning cheeks to sooth them for a second.  He cocked his hand back.

_WHAP_

“Ah! One!” Naomi cried.

_WHAP_

“Fuck!! Two!”  Tom snickered taking a second to palm his hard cock though his jeans.

_WHAP_

Naomi didn’t speak as quickly, hissing at the sting “Three, ah…God.”

_WHAP_

“F-Four!” She clinched waiting for the fifth and final one. She felt him running the tip of the crop along her burning skin, teasing it. “Please…” She uttered, just wishing he would finish it already, the anticipation was the worst part.

“What did I tell you?” Tom hissed, instently Naomi realized her error. “Get on the ground, cheek to floor ass in the air.” He ordered, Naomi whimpered and got to her knees. “Spared your legs.” He spoke from behind her and she knew what was coming next. She wasn’t sure if she should have been scared or turned on. As she suspected she felt the leather end of the crop slap against her pussy lips.

“Ahhh!” Naomi yelped, it was a confusing feeling of pleasure and pain that she  _loved_  and Tom was more then aware of that. He didn’t make her count with him, spanking her pussy with the crop drawing screams and moans from her. Just as she was close to coming he stopped, dropping the ridding crop to the floor. Naomi didn’t protest because she heard his zipper being undone behind her, she wanted nothing more then for him to fill her with his cock. Tom couldn’t go any longer; watching her pussy glisten with her wetness was driving him crazy. He got on his knees behind her and slammed in to her.

“AHH! Fuck!” Naomi yelped, as he stuffed his cock in her in one motion. Her sore ass and pussy burning from the friction but she didn’t care.

“You like that?” Tom growled gripping her hips as he slammed in to her.

“Oh! Y-Yes-ahh Yes Co-Coriolanus!” Naomi yelped, hearing him chuckle; surprised she remembered what to call him.

“You my little whore?” He purred looking down and watching his cock slip in and out of her.

“Ye-Yes my lord” She moaned. Tom loved it when she got in to character when they were messing around. It felt so good, her tender ass stinging when their bodies met, his balls slapping up against her sensitive clit. “Ohhhh….fuckkk. I’m gonna come…” Naomi whimpered in to the carpet.

“Come, I want to feel your tight cunt quiver around me.” Tom moaned, growing closer to his climax as well. Naomi gripped the carpet and let out a broken cry, her muscles tensing up and her eyes rolling in to the back of her head. Tom could feel her around him, her pussy clinching and pulsing around him. Growing tighter as he continued to fuck it, now without a pace or rhythm, just desperate to finish. 

“Yes-yes-yes!” Tom panted, fucking her harder. He threw his head back and let out a string of curse words. He froze filling her to the hilt as his cock twitched, spilling his warm cum inside of her. He rested himself against her back and tried to catch his breath.

“Do you think Coriolanus would be in to that?” Naomi whispered sounding exhausted.

“Humm… Not sure but I just wanted an excuse to incorporate that sword in to our bedroom antics.” 


	51. One-Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Naomi have a very intense argument over what she thinks is a misunderstanding.

“What the fuck is this?” Tom hissed slamming his phone down on the kitchen in front of her. Naomi looked up from her computer screen, tugging her eyes from the adorable brides maid dresses that she has seen on Offbeatbride.com. Tom narrowed his eyes as she picked up her phone. “Who the fuck Ethan?” he hissed. She looked at the text message that said.

“LOL remember this from last week?” Attached with a picture of her and a young man. He had his hand around her waist and was kissing her on the cheek. There were some of her other friends in the background too, all of them looking rather drunk and rowdy.

“You went through my phone?” Naomi asked looking up at him, she noticed that he clinched his first and did that _thing_ with jaw. Jutting it out and moving it from side to side, he only did it when he was thinking or angry. It was obvious which one he was right now.

“That is all you have to say, huh?” he tightened his lips. “No, I didn’t fucking go through your phone. I saw that you had a text…

“And you read it?” she raised one eyebrow at him.

“Oh! Now you are going to try to make me look like the bad guy!?” he yelled. “No, you are the one out with your friends letting some guy grab all up on you!” Tom slammed his hand down on the table causing Naomi to jump slightly. He was pushing his luck. “Is this what you do when I’m out of town? Hum? You meet guys?”

“Oh my God, Thomas! Ethan is just a friend. Chill.” she said, trying to stay calm. He could have simply asked her about it but no…he wanted to be dramatic. Yes, the image did seem a little incriminating but the truth was rather boring. She had gone out with some of her new friends got wasted took pictures and were so rowdy that they got thrown out of the club. Ethan was harmless, he was a toucher and a flirt but he hit on everyone. She would have explained that to her darling fiancée but he was so wound up that he wouldn’t listen.

“Oh! Really? Do you fuck your friends?” Tom accused. That was it.

“Excuse me!?” Naomi said getting up from the chair to face him.

“You heard me.” Tom hissed. “You look like you would really enjoy his cock in you by the looks of that picture.” Naomi’s mouth dropped open at his obscene accusation. “What, is this…” he grabbed his crotch. “…Not good enough for you, darling?”

“You’re overreacting and being disgusting.” she said, causing him to snarl at her.

“I’ll show you disgusting.” Tom hissed grabbing her by her chin and crushed his lips against her’s. He tried to force his tongue in her mouth but she pushed him away and then slapped him across the face.

“Fuck you.” Naomi hissed between her teeth.  Tom’s face stung but he felt his cock twitch behind his jeans. She was going to pay for that. He grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him.

“Don’t. You. Ever. Slap. Me. Again.” he growled before kissing her again, it was painful the way he ran his teeth across her full lips. She felt like he would bruise them as he nipped at the fleshy soft skin. Tom’s tongue slipped in to her mouth, swirling around hers. She hummed at the taste of his spit. Tom pushed her to the kitchen floor; before she could even curse him out he was on her again.

“You want to see disgusting?” he asked as he reached under her skirt and yanked her panties down.

“Tom I-“ he wasn’t having it he shoved her own panties in her mouth to gag her. He pinned her hands above her head and with his other hand as he plunged his fingers in to their wet cunt.

“Ooooo. Why are you so wet?” he purred watching her wiggle under him. Naomi gasped from behind the crumbled fabric of her panties as he pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly. He let her wrists go so he could push down on her lower abdomen. She yanked the wad of lace from her mouth so she could speak.

“No! Wait I-“ Naomi protested, but he ignored her, his curled fingers knowing exactly where to hit inside of her. He pumped faster and faster watching her face contort in pleasure.

“T-Tom I-“ Naomi choked her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Instinctively she tried to pull his hand away but he didn’t budge. He could feel her, her pussy clinching and quivering around his fingers. Naomi screamed and arched her back; he yanked his fingers out followed by the stream of clear liquid. He watched her convulse on the kitchen floor as if she were possessed. Tom sucked his wet fingers clean before plunging them back in to her.

“AHhh!” Naomi yelped shaking her head. No, she couldn’t deal with another orgasm but Tom just ignored her.

“I-I-I didn’t cheat on you!” Naomi yelped over the wet sounds of his fingers in her cunt.

“I know.” Tom said before licking his lips.

“What then why—ahhh!” She couldn’t finish her sentence before her body forced her to lose her train of thought. She squirted again, her whole body shivering with agonizing delight.

“Oh yes…so messy.” Tom moaned. He loved watching her come that hard. He pulled his fingers out of her and undid his pants, only taking enough time to pull his cock out.

“Why--?“ She panted still dazed from her orgasmic high. Tom pinned her hands above her head again, rocking his lips so his cock slipped between her folds but didn’t penetrate her.

“When I saw the picture I was a little pissed…but then I remember how much we both love hate sex.” he pulled his hips back. “So…lets just call it an impromptu one sided acting exercise,…” he said before slamming in to her. Naomi screamed, loving the suddenly fullness that he gave her.

“Ahhh you ain’t shit!” she hissed. As he forced her legs up on to his shoulders driving himself deeper.

“Ehehehe. I know darling.” he breathed before he stated to thrust viciously in to her cunt. Naomi gripped his shirt and clinched her teeth.

“Oh—oh fuck!” she cried. Tom chuckled at her little wails of pleasure. He pushed up her shirt, smirking when he saw her bare tits. He pinched one of her nipples causing her to yelp even louder.

“You pussy –ahh- feels so good, baby.” he moaned gnashing his jaw as he fucked her harder. Tom could play her body like a fiddle, knowing how hard to give it to her and how to angle his narrow hips too get her to quiver helplessly. He turned his head, licking one of her legs that rested on his shoulder. He growled not stopping his assault on her pussy.

“You like how I bet it up?” He groaned.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I love it—fuck yes!” Naomi choked she was close.

“Come on my cock, baby.” Tom hissed rubbing her clit roughly.

“No! Ah-it’s too much!” she yelped shaking her head. She could feel that he was going to make her squirt again and she couldn’t handle her clit being touched too but it was obvious that Tom didn’t care.

“Ehehe. No—fuck—it’s never too much.” He felt the coiling in his lower abdomen, the pressure building and building. Naomi froze and clinched her eyes shut, balling her fists on the hard wood floor - wishing she had something to grip on to. Her mouth dropped open but she didn’t scream. Tom threw his head back, she was trying to push him out of her but he didn’t allow it causing the liquid to gush around him. “ _Fucking hell_!” Tom moaned, as his cock twitched inside of her as he came hard. Naomi had completely checked out for a moment, her body stunned by the pleasure. Tom slowly pulled out watching a mix of his cum and wetness seep out of her. He ran his finger along her slit and then brought it to his lips, tasting the mix of him and her. Naomi watched him; shocked that wasn’t put off by tasting his own cum. He sucked his finger clean and licked his lips.

“Delicious.” He purred.

“You nasty.” Naomi giggled

“Mmm you love it.” Tom smiled.

“I do.” She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. “But next time can you give me a heads up when we’re gonna play out a scene?” Tom kissed her lovingly on her forehead.

“Deal.”


	52. Anaconda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even in the mindset to write the rest of Cardinal Sins right now. So have some utterly silly and smutty Tom x Naomi. Tom loves Naomi’s big fat ass *Nicki Minaj laugh* This is short and random as hell. I wrote this really quick, hey hey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously inspired by Sir-Mix-A lot and Nicki Minaj's Anaconda lol.

Naomi sighed as she turned the kitchen sink on and added some dish soap to the water. Tom sat at the table reading something on his phone. It was peaceful, a rather simple day for the both of them. Tom glanced over to his soon to be wife as she stood at the sink in the tiny shorts she liked to wear around the house. He groaned lowly at the sight of her, his eyes lowering, taking in her thick thighs, curved tone calves and bare-feet. He bit his lip as he looked back at her ass, admiring how the shorts didn’t over her ass cheeks all the way. Naomi felt him staring at her and she glanced over at him.

"What?" she asked, Tom shook his head and slightly smiled. 

"Your ass is…wow." he uttered. Naomi paused and lowered her eyebrows.

"You are you saying I put on weight?" she had been rather on edge when it came to her weight, paranoid that if she put on a few pounds that she wouldn’t be able to fit in to her wedding dress on the big day.

"No, darling. Just admiring you bum." he chuckled. Naomi pinched her left cheek, worried that she had gained some extra fat back there. Tom got up and walked behind her. "The curve of your back…" he whispered running his finger down her spine. "It’s so hot." Naomi giggled and shook her head.

"Chill out. I have to do the dishes." she said trying to ignore him. She paused feeling him put his finger tips under both of her cheeks and tapping them to make them jiggle.

"My anaconda don’t. My anaconda don’t.  My anaconda don’t. want. none. unless. you. got. buns. hun.” Tom said tapping her ass with the beat of the song. 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Naomi laughed. 

"Nope." he chuckled grinding his crotch against her ass. 

"What, you love this fat ass?" she uttered as he gripped her hips.

"Fuck yes." Tom groaned as Naomi rocked her hips. She gasped when he grabbed her by her arm and tuned her around so she was facing him. He kissed he roughly, forcing his tongue in to her mouth. Naomi moaned as he bit her bottom lip.

"Get on the floor." he ordered, panting in to her mouth. Naomi did as he asked, slipping to the kitchen floor on her knees with her ass in the air. 

"So sexy." Tom whispered getting behind her. He ran his hand along the curve of her back and then slapped her ass hard.

"Ah!" Naomi cried, but she moaned lovingly when he rubbed her stinging cheek. Tom yanked down her shorts smiling at the fact that she wan’t wearing any panties. Naomi heard him unzip his pants, he ran one finger along her pink slit to test her wetness. He spat in his palm and stroked his cock.

"Fuck me." Naomi whimpered, wiggling her hips with need. 

"Of course, darling." Tom snickered before pushing in to her. 

"Ow…I’m not wet enough." she told him.Tom spat on her pussy causing her to let out and excited giggle.

"You like it when I spit on your cunt?" 

"Yes…it’s so hot."

"You nasty little thing…" Tom moaned as he pushed in to her deeper, the saliva making it much easier. "Fuck." he whispered, she always felt perfect. Her tight hot little pussy squeezing him just right. He used his palms to part her ass cheeks wanting to watch as his cock slipped in and out of her. Naomi panted against the the hardwood floor, bitting her lip. 

"Harder…" she panted. 

"You want it harder?" he asked cocking his hand back and slapping her ass.

"Yes!"

"Convince me." he snickered darkly.

"Fuck my pussy harder, Tom! I want you to beat it up!"Naomi cried. Tom pulled his hips back and then slammed back in to her. Naomi screamed as his cock hit against her G-spot. He watched with delight as her ass bounced each time he filled her.

"Fuck! Yo-You love it rough don’t you?" he panted feeling the tensing in his lower abdomen start to build.

"Ye-yesss!" Naomi almost lost her mind when he reached around her and rubbed her clit. "AH! fu—" she choked.

"Yes! Come.." Tom growled. Naomi’s pussy squeezed around his cock and pulsed. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her mouth gaped open but she didn’t make any noises, being over come with pleasure. 

"Shit!" Tom pulled out and stroked himself quickly. He threw his head back has he cock twitched in his hand, shooting his warm cum all over her ass. He panted for air, looking down with utter delight as some of the white liquid seeped down her brown thigh. "That is so hot…" he uttered. Naomi looked at him from her shoulder with a pleased smile. 

"If you really want to appreciate my ass then maybe you should put your cock in it." she chuckled.

"Ohh fuck. Give me like twenty minutes and I’m sure I can arrange that."


	53. Stoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom thinks Naomi is gone for the day so he enjoys some of his favorite videos from his favorite actress…only to get caught. lmao. Smut and humor? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is this? No, it isn’t about getting high. It is about jerking off. No warnings really. Just something fun I wanted to write. Just something quick, hey hey!

Naomi was gone for the day; her mother and sisters were in town and she had been their tour guide for their trip.  Tom was relieved when she said that she wasn’t mad that he wasn’t going to be joining them that day. He was worn out, having just returned home from being out of town for two weeks.  He didn’t want to leave the house; he even neglected his daily run and slept in past noon. 

Tom moaned and threw his head back and moaned as he sat at his bedroom desk as he watched the porn in front of him on his computer. He bit his lip, his eyes focusing on the beautiful black actress that was getting fucked to high heavens. He stroked his cock and then stopped for a few moments, attempting to edge himself to make it last longer. He groaned before starting to stroke again, his hand wet with pre-cum.

“Mmm. Yes.” Tom groaned licking his lips at the close up of the actress cunt that was stuffed with a white cock. If he had a chance to fuck that cunt he would gladly she was one of his favorites.

“Misty Stone, hum?” He heard behind him, he jumped and slammed his MacBook closed as soon as he could. Damn it!, Damn it! He thought, she wasn’t supposed to be home for a while. Tom turned around to see Naomi standing in the bedroom doorway in her favorite pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt with her arms crossed. The way those pants made her thighs look…if he hadn’t been so embarrassed he would have jumped on her right then.

“I-I was uh-“ he stuttered feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I thought you weren’t going to be home so I—“

Naomi smiled at how hew as acting like she caught him doing something wrong. “They wanted to go back to the hotel and rest before dinner.” She said as she pulled her top off over her headed. He ran his tongue on his bottom lip seeing her nipples though her thin bra. She looked at him and walked over to the bed. “You can finish you know…I’m gonna take a nap.” she said as she plopped face down. “Been up since six am…” Tom felt his cock twitch as he looked at her ample ass in those pants and he bit his lip.

“Fuck your bloody nap.” He whispered before he got up, kicking his trousers off all the way.  Naomi squeaked when she felt him yank down her pants.

“Thomas, I said I was taking a nap.” Naomi grumbled as he leaned down and nipped at her right ass cheek.

“I heard you…but I don’t care.”

Naomi growled and flipped over on her back and looked up at him. “I have been up since the crack of dawn. I have to go back out for dinner and I need a nap.” She said, but Tom ignored her, pulling her pants fully off and throwing them to the floor before he yanked her legs apart. He ran his thumb along her lace-covered slit, causing her to buck towards him slightly.

“How long were you standing in the doorway?” he asked. Naomi didn’t say anything only looking up at him with an agitated yet aroused face. “You were watching me wank weren’t you?”

“No.”

“You little…”Tom grabbed the lace. “Fibber.” He yanked causing it to snap. Naomi bit her lip and pouted slightly.

“I didn’t wanna say anything but I didn’t like you liked Misty Stone.” she breathed.

“Mmm. Yes.” He purred spreading Naomi’s pussy with his thumbs. “Her cunt looks like yours.” Naomi giggled as she rubbed his head of his cock along her slit. “Why were you watching me?” he asked loving how her wetness felt on him.

“It turns me on…you watching porn beating off without knowing I’m there I—ah!” she squeaked when he suddenly rammed into her.

“Fuck—someone’s a bit of a voyeur I see…” Tom purred before pushing her legs up. “That is rude darling.” he growled as he started to thrust—hard. Naomi screamed and grabbed be bed sheets. It hadn’t been the first time she had watched him pleasure himself, but he didn’t know she had a thing for it.

“I—ohhh—-I’m sorry!”

“No…” he pulled out and flipped her over on her stomach and forced her ass up before slamming back into her. “It’s fucking hot.” he breathed in her ear as he stroked into her. Naomi moaned into the pillow, feeling his cock hit all of her right spots.  Tom watched as his cock slipped in and out of her, coating with her juices. He loved the way his cock looked between her bright pink lips. He reached between her legs and pinched her clit. She whimpered and arched her back.

“Yessss yesss.” Naomi moaned as he rubbed faster. “Fuck yes!”

Tom could feel the coiling in his lower abdomen start to build, he trusted harder and faster. Naomi clenched up and yanked at the bed sheets. “FU—CK!” she choked out as her pussy snapped down around him, contracting and pulsing on his dick.

“Ahh—-shit!” He hissed between his teeth, only thrusting a few more times before his orgasm ripped through. He grabbed her ass, his nails poking into her skin as he bucked slightly, his cock twitching and spilling his cum inside of her. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his mouth dropped open as he rode out his orgasmic high. “Fuck…” He sighed catching his breath before he pulled out, watching with delight as some of it spilled out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets. Naomi rolled over on her back and stretched, watching Tom get up off the bed.

“You know they make a Fleshlight of Misty Stones pussy.” she said running her fingers thought her creamy lips.

“They do?” Tom said, sounding slightly excited.

“Yeah, her mouth and her asshole too.” Naomi said licking her sticky fingers.

“I want that…” he paused for a second “Damn it.”

“What?”

“I wouldn’t be able to travel with it. Imagine customs opening it to find a black pocket pussy.” He chuckled.

“Or asshole!” Naomi laughed, that would be hilarious. “Oh man wait, what if they caught you with the asshole one there would be no way to tell that is a girls asshole so, then they might be like ‘Oh Tom Hiddleston likes black guy’s buttholes.’ “

Tom narrowed his eyes at her as she cracked up laughing almost to the point of tears.

“You know sometimes I hate you.” He said trying to laugh.

“Hahaha. Oh…oh…I know.”


	54. Awards Show Tension

Naomi smoothed her black evening gown, and smiled for the cameras, Tom took her hand as they walked down the red carpet at the BAFTAS.  He gripped her hand tighter and gave her a cut look, she wore her heart on her sleeve and it was obvious that something was wrong with the soon to be married couple. 

They had got into it, not just a lovers spat, but as her mother would say  _‘a knock down, drag out’_  argument. Tom had been irritated all day, he was worn out, and was leaving in a few days for some interviews that he didn’t really want to do. And in the car on the way there he slipped up and copped an attitude with his fiancee. Naomi had to stop her eyes from rolling in their sockets, as the photographers called for them to pose on the red carpet. She forced a smile, but her mind was still going over the argument in the car.

_“Honestly, I can’t deal with your mouth sometimes.”_

She felt the fake smile slip off of her mouth as she thought about what he said, but the only thing that made it better was the memory of the response. 

_“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to Thomas?”_

Naomi smirked inwardly with petty satisfaction, knowing damn full and well that the driver heard the whole thing. She loved him, she really did, but sometimes he got a little snippy and she was not going to deal with it. Tom glanced over at her and cursed how good she looked, even though he was still seething with anger. That tight, black snug dress was holding her curves in the most delicious way, it was almost dangerous how lovely tits and ass looked. He clenched his jaw, his eyes slowly going over her face, those arched eyebrows, long lashes full frowning mouth. For whatever reason that bitch expression she had was driving him wild with a heady cocktail of lust and anger.

“Tom! Tom, can we get a single picture?” The photographers yelled, and he felt Naomi try to pull away from his grasp but Tom shook his head.

“They want you.” Naomi said, her tone having a bit of a bitter bite to it. He lowered his brow at her before switching on his charm.

“Sorry guys, we need to head in,” he beamed, pulling Naomi along to the entrance of the theater. 

“What it isn’t even close to the start of the awards.” she said, wincing at how tight he was holding her hand. A few people called his name and he looked over and waved with a smile but he didn’t stop. They stepped into the currently sparsely populated lobby and Tom looked around, no one was paying any attention to them. All of the people around were chatting and lost in their own little words to notice. He quickly moved past the glass ceiling lobby and down a corridor. He moved with a purpose, looking for any little forgotten place in the Royal Opera House. 

Tom didn’t speak, only reaching out for a door marked, **Storage**. He turned the handle and the door hissed open. Naomi opened her mouth to protest, but he pulled her in. The door slid shut behind them and Naomi found her back against the cold wall of the closet.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she hissed at him in the dark, he didn’t speak, only pressing himself against her, his erection poking at her stomach. She gritted her teeth, and pushed him back. Tom let out a small growl, before he went to step to her again. Naomi went to swat him away, but there was the very obvious smack of her hand coming into contact with his cheek. Naomi put her hand over her mouth horrified that she had mistakenly slapped him. 

“Tom I—” she squeaked, but he didn’t say anything, only reaching up for the pull chain light switch. Naomi narrowed her eyes at the sudden light and looked at him as he stood there in front of her. Clenching his jaw, his blue eyes burning in what she took as rage, and his right cheek slightly reddened from her slap. 

“Do it again,” he whispered, catching her off guard.

“W—what?” Naomi blinked.

“Slap me again.” 

Naomi bit her lip, the still alive anger for the things he said in the car driving her to oblige him.

                                                          SMACK.

The sudden sting at his cheek made Tom moan with pleasure. “Again.”

                                                          SMACK.

Naomi felt a jolt between her legs as she watched his pale cheek flush from her hit. She tensed her lip and slapped him again, this one causing his eyes to water.

“You’ve been such an asshole lately to me…” Naomi uttered, her own eyes glistening.  It hadn’t just been today, but for the last month they had been going back and forth at each other over little things. The stress in their lives and the worrying about the wedding was starting tear away at them. Tom looked at her as she started to cry, in that lovely way of hers, keeping her face impassive as the tears slid down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, Omi. I really am…” he looked down and sighed. “I think I’m going to cancel my interviews… weneed to relax and go somewhere or something.” 

“No, I don’t want—” Naomi couldn’t get her words out before Tom grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She hummed, as he forced her mouth open with tongue and ran his hands along her body. Naomi panted into his mouth, wiggling her hips as he reached around and grabbed a greedy hand full of her ass. 

“We’re going to go somewhere nice…” Tom uttered along her jaw. 

“Somewhere on the beach… and I’m going to fuck you all day long.” Naomi moaned and smiled, at the thought as he licked down her neck. “But first…” He reached down and undid his dress slacks. Naomi licked her lips as he pulled his pants down just enough for his erection to spring free. 

“I going to make you come.” Tom said as he took his cock in one hand and yanked up the bottom of Naomi’s gown.

“No panties?” He purred raising his eyebrow.

‘You could see my panty lines through the fabric…” she panted, but Tom ignored her, pulling up one of her thighs and positioning himself between her legs. Naomi whimpered as he pressed his cock against her entrance, she wasn’t that wet yet so he spat on his fingertips and rubbed her pussy before trying again.

“Ah!” she yelped as he pushed inside of her. 

“Shhhh.” Tom chuckled, using one hand to cover her mouth while the other gripped her thigh and held her up as he stroked into her. “Your cunt feels so lovely.” Naomi uttered from up under his palm, feeling his cock kiss rub and push against the extremely pleasurable spot inside of her. He stroked quickly, his nails poking into her thigh as he gripped it. He stared at her, watching as she wrinkled her eyebrows and closed her eyes, still moaning under his hand. The tiny storage room, was becoming warm with their body heat. 

“Do you for gi-give me?” Tom said, stumbling over his words at the rhythmic clenches of her pussy each time he slumped back in.

“Huhummm,” Naomi nodded, gripping his arm as the pressure started to build. The wet, slippery sound of his dick sliding into her pussy over and over again filled the small area.Tom pulled his hand away from her mouth and grabbed her hip. 

“Ahh—Tom—” she panted desperately. 

“Come on, baby.” he moaned resting his head against her shoulder, his body connecting with hers, each time with a dull smack. Naomi’s mouth dropped open and her legs started to shake. “Come on, darling. Yes—come from my cock.” he whispered darkly. Naomi clenched her eyes shut, and somehow fought off the urge to scream his name as her pussy tightened around his before forcing him out as she unexpectedly squirted. 

“Shit!” he uttered, stepping back quickly so she didn’t wet him. Naomi shock, holding up the bottom of her gown, her legs fighting to keep her up, as she twitched with pleasurable agony. Tom quickly stroked himself, watching as she moaned with a sudden aftershock, the remains of the clear liquid dripping from her pussy. 

“So fuck-ing hot.” Tom groaned, the tight feeling in his abdomen giving way to his orgasm. He uttered her name through tight teeth, cumming on the floor. Naomi smiled and licked her lips, savoring how no one would know what they had just done. “Goddamn.” Tom whispered, coming down from his orgasm. 

“That was pretty fucking hot.” Naomi smiled, slipping two fingers inside of her cunt and bringing them to her mouth so she could taste herself. “Please tell me you have tissue.”

“Yeah.” Tom reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a napkin, he cleaned off the tip of his dick and pulled his pants up before wiping Naomi’s pussy.

“Thank you.”

“No, problem.” Tom winked, bending over quickly wipe up the mess he made up on the floor. Naomi straightened herself up and smoothed her hair.

“Do don’t look like I just fucked in a closet do I?” Tom asked her as he straightened his tie.

“You look perfect.” Naomi smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well, then, let’s go.” He smiled, Naomi took his arm and they snuck out of the storage closet and everyone was none the wiser.  


End file.
